Wanna play with me
by Siath Youkai
Summary: UA Un jour lors d'une surcharge du réseau, l'administateur d'académie cross, un celebre RPG, se fit hacker et un virus envoya toutes les personnes connectées dans le jeu lui même. YAOI et persos un peu - beaucoup?- OOC
1. Prologue

**Wanna play with me?**

_**Auteur: **_Siath Youkai

_**Disclamer**_**: **tout est à moi sauf les personnages qui sont à Matsuri Hino...

_**Rating**_: je ne sais pas... M?

_**Longueur:**_ je ne sais pas

_**Statut:**_ En cours

_**Couples**_: ?/? ?/? ...

_**Résumé: **_Et si l'académie Cross était le nom d'un jeu? Pas un jeu de société! Non loin de là mais un jeu pour adolescents attardés plus communément appelés : "geeks".

C'est une sorte de jeu de rôle où vous choisissez ce que vous voulez être entre plusieurs personnes et ainsi vous créez votre petit réseau, votre personnage et tout ça...

Malheureusement un jour il y eut un problème dans le système "réseau" principal de l'académie Cross.

Un virus prit d'embler tout les joueurs de ce petit endroit de "paradis" et ils furent envoyés dans le jeu lui même.

**Prologue**

Quelque part au japon :

-Kimi! T'es prêtes on peut y aller? J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde!

- Ah lalala... Arrête un peu Oow (je ne sais pas si vous savez mais Zéro en anglais se prononce Oow), je te rappelle que Zéro kiryuu est froid, pas une groupie excitée de 17 ans!

-Mais euuuuh! T'es pas marrante! Dois-je te rappeler que toi t'es un mec dans ce jeu!

-Oui et je suis ton frère jumeau, alors qu'ici on est juste des FAUX jumeaux...

-Bon on y va?

-Ouai attends je ramène des bières.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se connectèrent tout les deux via leurs ordinateurs portables :

**"Bienvenue à l'académie Cross. Veuillez décliner votre identité ou partir, les secrets de l'académie doivent être préservés... Connectez vos casques."**

**Réseau**: Principal : yume no yuki **Réseau:** Principal :Yume no yuki

**Login:** Ichiru Kiryuu **Login**: Zéro Kiryuu

**Mot de passe **: ********* **Mot de passe : ***********

**"Bienvenue nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage au coeur de l'académie, chargé de discipline Zéro/ chasseur Ichiru. Que l'aventure commence!"**

_**Chargement...Veuillez patientez...**_

Quelque part en France:

Un jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés attrapa son portable : "Je me connecte aujourd'hui sur Académie Cross! Tu fais quoi? H. A"

" J'allais y aller! ^^ à toutes Hanabusa! K.K"

Le jeune homme sourit et comme il l'avait dit dans son message il partit se connecter sur Académie Cross dont il était presque le roi comparé à la vraie vie où il n'était qu'un visu dont tout le monde se moquait.

Il tripota un peu l'anneau à sa lèvre le temps que son ordi charge et mis dans son petit appartement de la banlieue de Paris, le dernier album de The GazettE. Il chantonna un peu et puis son ordi eut finalement finit de charger, il stoppa la musique, mit une sorte de casque noir sur sa tête qui lui couvrait oreilles et yeux et mit ses fines mains sur le clavier en face de lui.

**"Bienvenue à l'académie Cross. Veuillez décliner votre identité ou partir, les secrets de l'académie doivent être préservés... Connectez vos casques."**

**Réseau:** Principal: yume no blood

**Login:** Kanamé Kuran

**Mot de passe :** ******************

**"Bienvenue sur le réseau Rêve de Sang Président Kanamé Kuran, Sang pur. Nous vous souhaitons un bon jeu à L'académie Cross, puissiez-vous vous repaitre de ces pauvres humains sans vous faire attraper! "**

_**Chargement...Veuillez patientez... **_

Quelque part en Angleterre:

" J'allais y aller! ^^ à toutes Hanabusa! K.K"

-Kyyyyahhh! Kaname-kun sera là! faut que j'y aille!" dit un jeune homme vêtu d'un haut lui arrivant au nombril, et au short TRES moulant de couleur rose flashi.

Il se précipita sur son lit, ouvrit son ordinateur et alla illico sur l'emblème de l'académie Cross.

**"Bienvenue à l'académie Cross. Veuillez décliner votre identité ou partir, les secrets de l'académie doivent être préservés... Connectez vos casques."**

**Réseau:** Principal: yume no hysteria

**Login:** Hanabusa Aidou

**Mot de passe:** **************

**"Bienvenue sur le réseau Vampire aristocrate Hanabusa Aidou. Nous vous souhaitons un bon jeu à L'académie Cross, puissiez-vous vous repaitre de ces pauvres humains sans vous faire attraper! "**

_**Chargement...Veuillez patientez...**_

Quelque part aux States:

Un jeune homme roux rentra chez lui doucement, ses cheveux rouges flamboyants lui arrivants aux épaules se balançaient doucement, lui chatouillant agréablement la nuque. Il monta au premier étage après avoir embrassé sa mère tendrement.

Il enleva son uniforme et alla regarder ses messages.

**De: **

Hello Akatsuki Kain, nous sommes là pour vous rappeler que votre compte prend la poussière!

Si vous ne voulez plus vous connecter aillez l'obligeance de vous désinscrire pour ne pas saturer le serveur.

Au cas où, nous vous rappelons vos coordonnées :

Login: Akatsuki Kain

mot de passe: Osharelove

Votre serveur: Principal: yume no moon

Nous vous remercions de ne pas répondre à ce message automatique après un mois d'absence.

Toutes nos salutations distingués et que vos repas soient saignants Vampire Akatsuki.

Le jeune homme soupira, il était vrai que ce dernier mois il avait été très accaparé par ses études et il en avait oublié son jeu adoré, académie cross... "Espérons qu'ils ne m'aient pas oublié" murmura t-il en allant sur le site.

**"Bienvenue à l'académie Cross. Veuillez décliner votre identité ou partir, les secrets de l'académie doivent être préservés... Connectez vos casques."**

**Réseau:** Principal: yume no moon

**Login:** Akatsuki Kain

**Mot de passe:** **********

**"Bienvenue sur le réseau Vampire aristocrate Akatsuki Kain. Nous vous souhaitons un bon jeu à L'académie Cross, puissiez-vous vous repaitre de ces pauvres humains sans vous faire attraper! "**

_**Chargement...Veuillez patientez...**_

. Un peu partout dans le monde, des personnes se connectaient sur académie Cross, le jeu RPG le plus à la mode du moment.

Dans un coin du japon au niveau de la baie de Tokyo, un bel homme aux longs cheveux châtains tapait avec frénésie sur son clavier pour éviter une surchauffe et une saturation du système. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces foutus gamins se connectent tous au même moment hein ? et ça partout dans le monde !

Il se connecta lui-même sur le jeu pour parvenir à s'occuper de son univers mais lorsque il appuya sur « entré » et que le chargement du monde commença il y eut un problème.

Un écran d'erreur se forma sous ses yeux. Un grand sourire se trouvait là devant lui avec marqué :

« L'Académie Kurosu s'est faite hacker ! Déclanchement du virus réalité virtuelle… Bon jeu à tous ! Mwahahaha ! »

L'administrateur eut un « HEIN ? » incompréhensif avant de se faire engloutir dans une sorte de trou noir virtuel comme toutes les personnes connectaient à ce moment là sur L'académie Cross.


	2. Chapter 1 Reality game

**Wanna play with me? **

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino

**Résumé** : Le jeu Académie cross de fait hacker, et les joueurs se font envoyer dans le jeu lui-même.

**Blabla **: merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic ^^ et à savoir pour les curieux qu'à chaque fin de chapitre je pense mettre une à deux « Identity Card » Cette fois-ci il n'y en a qu'une : Zéro Kiryuu

**Musique ayant inspiré chapitre : **Koori No Yoru (氷の夜) de Corentin Syzygie (à allez écouter sur facebook)

_**Chapitre 1. Reality game?**_

Un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année aux longs cheveux châtains clairs se réveilla dans un enchevêtrement de draps de soies qui lui semblaient à la fois familier et pourtant totalement inconnu.

Il remit sur son fin nez aux ailes étroites des lunettes très simples d'un coup de rage et sut directement où il était même si tout ça le dépassait tout simplement.

SON jeu, la prunelle de ses yeux, sa seule raison de vivre s'était fait hacker et on lui avait introduit un virus inconnu dont il n'avait jamais entendu le moindre petit mot, ni même pensée dessus. Et pourtant il s'y connaissait en virus, le nombre de fois où il avait dut faire face à des virus complexe et méchamment dur pour sauver son précieux réseau chéri de ces sales envahisseurs.

Cet homme que l'on nommait l'administrateur ou le « directeur » de l'académie se nommait Kaien Kurosu (Cross) et dirigeait toute l'académie Cross, depuis les premiers codes aux nouveaux arrivants en passant par la sécurité de tout ce petit monde.

Et là, juste à cause d'une petite surcharge du système qu'il n'avait pas réussit à réduire, une personne s'était introduite et avait implanté ce foutu virus de… de quoi déjà ?... ah oui de « réalité virtuelle ».

Mais comment étais-ce possible ? Comment avaient-ils pu se faire enfermer dans le jeu lui-même ? Surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait vu, le virus était très bien fait et tout semblait réel jusqu'à la douleur lorsqu'il s'était donné une gifle. Il se devait de prévenir les élèves, leur dire que momentanément ils étaient coincés dans cette sorte de monde parallèle et que pour le moment ils n'avaient aucune façon d'en sortir…

Il se leva et s'habilla comme le directeur s'habillait normalement, et il plaça même sa petite couverture polaire car ne sortant habituellement pas de sa chambre surchauffée par les ordinateurs, il devenait vite frileux.

Il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant mais un peu mal à l'aise et agacé à la fois… Ce pirate devait être lui aussi dans son jeu ! Il devait le retrouver et surtout ne pas perdre une seconde sinon les adolescents dans le jeu lui feraient payer son manque de sécurité informatique et une fois que les parents se seront rendu compte de la disparition de leurs petits chéris adorés, il était mort ! Absolument et irrémédiablement mort ! Mais était-ce sa faute si ces pauvres gamins se connectaient tous en même temps ? Non ! Absolument pas !

Bon ok c'était sa faute s'il avait une technologie pas très avancée et pas assez de moyens pour innover encore plus son maigre établis de fortune où il avait installé ses 4 unités centrales. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc de l'académie après avoir fait une annonce par micro qui se répercuta dans tous les coins de l'académie Cross.

Bien entendu tous les élèves présents et réveillés se précipitèrent dans le parc de l'académie pour savoir la raison pour laquelle ils étaient bien plus réels que d'habitude.

Kaname Kuran se tenait devant toutes les personnes de la Night class et Zéro Kiryuu devant celles de la Day Class, malheureusement pour ce dernier beaucoup plus nombreuses et incontrôlables.

Quand Kaien Kurosu arriva, il se fit vite rejoindre par les membres du personnel lui demandant ce qui se passait, se retrouvant même avec une arme anti-vampire sur la tempe par le professeur Yagari quand il éluda les questions d'un geste rapide du poignet.

-Voyons Pr Yagari… Laissez-moi tout d'abord parler avec les élèves et vous comprendrez ce qui se passe en même temps que les autres ! Alors enlevez-moi cette arme absolument inutile de la tempe merci.

Ce dernier obéit avec réticence mais il se recula d'un pas, laissant le directeur Kurosu devant les élèves agacés et apeurés de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe.

-Bon tout d'abord je vais vous demander de ne pas paniquer à la suite de la révélation que je vais vous faire. Est-ce que c'est compris ou vais-je devoir répéter jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre vous ne vous détendiez parfaitement ?

Kaname Kuran prit la parole, enlevant doucement une mèche brune de ses yeux sous les soupires de désirs de la Day class.

-Directeur, je vous pris de nous donner une explication immédiatement où nous risquerions de nous fâcher et de faire un meurtre, j'étais paisiblement chez moi, en train d'attendre la fin du chargement du jeu quand un écran d'erreur est apparu et que soudain je me suis retrouvé inconscient, puis sous la forme de Kaname et j'ai VRAIMENT senti la soif du sang. Que se passe t-il donc dans ce foutu jeu ?

- Mon cher Président des élèves de la Night class, retenez-vous sur les instincts de tuer car si vous vous laissiez aller à vos pulsions, aucune chance de rentrer dans votre petite vie réelle. Car je vous préviens tout de suite, vous mourrez ici, vous mourrez dans la réalité. Je ne sais pas encore comment et qui mais quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans MON système alors que le réseau était surchargé par vos demande d'accès au jeu et m'a coincé un virus dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler à part dans une utopie totalement improbable à réaliser. Ce virus s'appelle « réalité virtuelle » et cela vous fait entrer réellement dans le jeu. Et jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ça avait été réalisé et donc aucun antivirus ni aucune manière de sortir du jeu avant que je ne retrouve le salop qui ait osé me pirater. Vous avez tous compris où je répète ?

Un brouhaha s'éleva des rangs et après un coup de sifflet de la part de Zéro Kiryuu, tout le monde se tut et laissa le hunter parler.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris nous allons rester avec ces apparences là pendant un bon moment et vivre ici comme nos personnages auraient vécus s'ils avaient été réels ?

-C'est cela Kiryuu-kun

- Kyyyyyaaahhhh Kimiiii c'est trop cooool ! Je vais rester le grand Zéro Kiryuu pour la vie ! Tu te rends compte ?

Tout le monde regarda Zéro Kiryuu comme s'il était devenu totalement fou. Et on vit arriver Ichiru Kiryuu sont frère jumeau qui vint lui donner une grande gifle sur le derrière du crâne.

-Mais tu vas la fermer ta grand bouche oui ? Tu es censé être Zéro Kiryuu, prince de glace et totalement asocial et froid avec tout le monde et pas le gamin que je côtoie chaque jour !

-T'es méchante !

-Et dans ce jeu je suis un mec, bouffon !

Tout le monde regarda les deux jeunes gens se disputer avec grands renforts d'insultes en tout genres et coups plus ou moins forts mais personne ne réagit. Puis il y eut un grand bruit et on vit Yuuki Kurosu la « fille » du directeur s'effondrer sur le sol en criant un NOOON déchirant. Cette chute provoqua un petit attroupement près de la jeune fille qui en se réveillant pleura de tout son soul.

Lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qui lui arrivait la jeune fille s'écriait : -Mais comment voulez-vous que je réagisse putain ? Je vais devoir rester dans le corps de cette gamine pré-pubère alors qu'habituellement je suis un homme absolument magnifique et à peine majeur ! Je ne veux pas devoir refaire mon adolescence dans le corps d'une fille et surtout ne pas expérimenter la joie des règles menstruelles si possible !

Certaines filles dans l'assemblée eurent quelques pas de reculs et s'écrièrent en parfaite harmonie : On ne nous a pas prévenu pour ça ! Je veux redevenir un mec !

Certains garçons éclatèrent de rire et quelques filles aussi, c'est ainsi que l'on remarqué qui était fille ou garçon dans la vrai vie. Et c'est ainsi que l'on apprit que toutes les personnes de la night class sauf Ruka et quelques autres personnes, étaient des hommes dans la vrai vie ce qui fit devenir les filles de la Day class absolument raide dingue d'eux.

Enfin bon nous ne nous intéressons pas à l'histoire de toute l'académie, seuls quelques personnages méritent notre attention. Une fois l'agitation passée, le directeur demanda aux représentants des deux classes de le suivre à l'intérieur de son bureau avec un air sérieux que l'on ne voyait jamais sur son visage à lui. C'était plutôt sur celui de Yagari Tôga qu'on apercevait ça… et pourtant…

Kaien Kurosu, le visage fermé, observait Zéro et Kaname assit en face de lui, le menton sur ces doigts.

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure nous avons un GROS problème messieurs… Je suis sans me vanter un vrai géni de l'informatique et j'ai donc fait quelques recherches sur les personnes les plus côtés de mon académie et savez-vous ce que j'ai vu ? Deux jeunes hommes très doués en informatique, un habitant au japon et l'autre en France, qui ont réussi je ne sais comment à s'immiscer dans mon système plus d'une fois pour obtenir des cracks et passer les niveaux du jeu plus facilement. Alors messieurs j'aimerai des explications, d'abord vous Kaname ou devrais-je dire Maxime Denim.

-Aucune explication à part que je ne sais pas du tout qui a pu envoyer ce virus et que si j'avais su ça j'aurai pu tenter de l'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que va devenir mon chat si je ne le nourris pas hein ?

-Très bien et vous Zéro Kiryuu ou plutôt Oow Takanori, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

-Ben je n'étais pas le seul à le faire, ma sœur jumelle Kimi, ou plutôt Ichiru était l'instigateur de ce vœux de devenir les plus connu et respecté à l'académie alors on a un peu voulut voir les défenses de votre système réseau qu'on a trouvé difficile à hacker d'ailleurs… On a du mettre au moins dix minutes ! Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé avant ! Enfin bon je n'ai aucun rapport avec le virus dont vous avez parlé mais j'ai une petite question, quand est-ce qu'on pourra rentrer chez nous, je suis sur que vous ne nous avez pas tout dit là bas.

-Il est vrai que je ne vous ai pas tout confié pour le moment… Je ne voulais surtout pas affoler les autres vous comprenez… Enfin pour le moment je ne peux pas vous en dire plus… Je dois en être sur avant de le dire voyez-vous. Vous pouvez vous retirer et continuer à jouer sur le réseau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sachez tout de même que pour le moment je vais effacer de la mémoire tout le monde tout ce qui n'est pas le jeu à la fin de la journée sauf de vous deux et des gardiens de l'académie…

Le directeur s'appuya sur le dossier de son grand fauteuil en cuir et soupira pour lui-même : « maintenant je dois retrouver ce sale bâtard qui a osé hacker mon si beau jeu… Il doit encore être dans le réseau… Un nouveau venu ? Un ancien ? RAAAHHHH »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et le jeu les reprit instantanément ils oublièrent leur véritables personnalités pour devenir leur rôle inventé de toute pièce. Ils se fusillèrent du regard et sortirent finalement du bureau pour se retrouver devant Yagari et Ichiru en train de parler avec Hanabusa Aidou et Akatsuki Kain.

Ichiru se retourna tout de suite vers son frère et Hanabusa directement vers « son » Kaname.

-Alors ? dirent-ils en même temps se lançant pour la peine un regard plus que noir.

-Alors il pensait que ça pouvait être nous le coup du virus informatique vu qu'on avait déjà hacker le système. Enfin bon pour le moment nous n'en saurons pas plus je le crains… Ce type est une vraie tombe et aussi radin d'informations que mon père d'argent Déclara Kaname, défaitiste.

-Aaahh…

-Je vais tenter de parler à cet énergumène de malheur… A force de vivre avec des ordinateurs il ne doit plus savoir comment c'est de vivre en communauté et pourtant il va devoir apprendre si on reste coincé ici.

Les étudiants partirent vers leurs dortoirs, ils avaient une journée de libre à cause du problème des infrastructures et pour se faire au choc d'être enfermé dans un jeu vidéo qui pendant plus d'une année avait été leur seul endroit de liberté.

Yagari Tôga lui se dirigea vers la porte en chêne de son « employeur » et toqua aussi doucement qu'il put, c'est-à-dire il faillit défoncer la porte de ses gonds tant il était en colère contre cet abruti prétentieux de Kaien Kurosu qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de changer son nom pour aller dans son jeu de rôle stupide…

Une voix agacée lui répondit bientôt.

-QUOI ? Je suis occupé là !

C'eut le don de faire déborder le vase déjà bien remplit qu'était Yagari et il défonça carrément la porte pour finalement se planter devant le bureau de cet abruti déjà sur son ordinateur portable à tenter de voir qui avait pu le hacker si facilement.

-Kaien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta putain de tête tu m'expliques ? Je vais te tuer ça tu le sais ?

-Non tu ne feras pas ça Ikari car sinon tu es sur de ne jamais pouvoir revenir dans le vrai monde si on a une chance d'y revenir un jour…

-QU'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je raconte que ce virus, j'ai fait des recherches dessus, et j'ai appris que c'était un concept révolutionnaire et qu'il était en période d'essai car il y a de gros problème avec la façon de revenir dans le réel, malheureusement pour nous je crois que celui qui nous a fait entrer dans le jeu, n'est pas au courant de ce petit souci alors il se peut que le virus réalité virtuelle ne soit pas arrangé et que l'on soit à jamais coincé ici… jusqu'à la mort… ou pour l'éternité en ce qui s'agit de nos chers vampires… Ikari si je ne retrouve pas le mec ou la fille qui nous a enfermés, ce sera « NO Echap ». Pour le moment il n'y aura pas de nouvelles vies pour ceux qui meurent, il faudra encore plus surveiller les vampires et le Sénat… Car je vais enlever toute la mémoire ne faisant pas partie du jeu tant qu'ils seront ici. Ils auront comme ça l'impression d'être vraiment les personnages qu'ils jouent et ils ne feront pas attention au reste, à ce qu'ils auront oubliés pour une durée indéterminée…

-Pourquoi être avec toi est aussi compliqué Kaien ? Tu ne pourrais pas avoir une vie normal, me voir comme un mec normal, que je puisse avoir une chance de compter plus pour toi que ce stupide jeu ? Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas venu me voir Kaien ? Depuis combien de temps t'ais-je demander de venir habiter avec moi et que tu ne m'as jamais répondu ? J'en ai marre de t'espérer et t'attendre, tu le sais ça Kaien ? Et maintenant je me retrouve bloqué dans le stupide jeu que tu as créé et qui t'as enlevé de mes bras ? J'en ai marre Kaien, tu sais quoi ? Débrouilles toi sans moi !

-MAAAiiisss euuuh ! Ne me dis pas ça Ika-chan !

-C'est Yagari ici, maintenant je te dis bonne nuit et tente de trouver un moyen pour que je puisse sortir d'ici et me retrouver un autre amant qui fera plus attention à moi que toi.

Et le chasseur inquiétant s'en alla, laissant le directeur un peu désespéré de faire souffrir autant cet homme, et légèrement agacé par lui-même et son jeu qui l'avait séparé du seul humain qu'il appréciait et peut-être aimé plus que tout autre chose…

Et pourtant il était vrai qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte abandonné lorsque l'idée de son jeu de rôle lui était venue d'un seul coup alors que son amant chéri venait de lui proposer de venir vivre chez lui et même de l'entretenir le temps qu'il ait un emploi stable… Mais son jeu avait vite trop bien fonctionné et il n'était plus jamais ressortit de sa chambre autrement que pour acheter de la nourriture et se laver de temps en temps quand il en éprouvait le besoin. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il avait croisé Yagari Toga dans son jeu et que le corps de cet homme lui rappelé tant son Ikari Satsuki. Bien entendu ensuite il avait fait certaines recherches et il avait trouvé la véritable identité cachée de ce personnage se présentant comme un redoutable chasseur, maître d'arme de Zéro et Ichiru et qui aurait une relation ambigüe avec le directeur… Cet homme froid, le traitant d'abruti à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, n'était autre que son amour Ikari…

Le directeur secoua sa tête, replaça ses fines lunettes sur son nez aux narines si fines et bien proportionnées et repartit dans ses codes de programme pour voir les nouveaux venus et faire une recherche approfondie sur les capacités de chacun.

A la fin de la journée, rien ne lui avait sauté aux yeux et il commençait à déprimer, comment allait-il pouvoir renvoyer tout le monde chez lui s'il ne trouvait pas l'enflure qui avait fait de son paradis un monde réel ou plutôt qui les avait rendu virtuels ?

Kaien ne savait plus quoi faire tout dans sa vie était en train de s'en aller, de devenir un cauchemar et son seul réconfort c'était de ne pas être le seul dans cette merde…

Comment faire ? Que faire tout d'abord ?

Il réfléchit pendant bien deux ou trois heures avant de décider d'effacer la mémoire « réelle » de la plus part des personnages, que ce soit les nights, les days ou encore les professeurs. Seules quelques personnes, gardiens du secret, garderont l'ensemble de leur mémoire… Il devait juste les choisir scrupuleusement et leur demander de ne rien faire filtrer…

_(À suivre…)_

**Fiche Identité :**

_Zéro Kiryu :_

Nom : Takanori

Prénom : Oow

Age : 17 ans

Profession : Etudiant en informatique, robotique et centre de sécurité

Passe temps : les chats et l'académie Cross ainsi que nombres de choses inutiles…

Passion : les ordinateurs et les chats.

Famille : Orphelin, vit avec sa sœur jumelle Kimi Takanori. Leurs deux parents sont morts un an auparavant dans un accident de voitures dont ils sont les seuls rescapés.

Alimentation préférée : Tout ce qui est amer et piquant ainsi que l'épicé. Ne supporte très peu le sucre et le sel… Fait une exception pour la glace à la vanille.

Sexualité : Euuuh… N'a encore aucune idée.

Son rôle dans l'académie Cross ? : Il est Zéro Kiryuu, le chasseur de vampire lui aussi vampire… Enfin bon, il est froid avec tout le monde donc complètement l'antithèse de l'homme réel totalement déjanté. Il déteste les vampires et adore son frère jumeau Ichiru Kiryuu. Il est censé être amoureux de Yuuki Kurosu, la fille du directeur mais l'a en horreur et la fuit dès qu'il la voit. Passe temps préféré de Zéro Kiryuu : dormir ainsi que les longues ballades à cheval avec White Lilly.

D'où vient son pseudonyme ? : Oow veut dire Zéro en anglais donc il l'a prit pour prénom et Kiryuu est le nom d'un groupe de Visu qu'ils aiment bien lui et sa sœur.

Commentaire du personnage : GAME POWAAA ! (Euh je voulais dire à propos du rôle que vous incarnez Mister Takanori) Oh et bien, je pense que Zéro sera un rôle assez dur à jouer car très froid avec tout le monde et d'un caractère plutôt réservé et agressif mais je pense qu'avec mon sublime jeu d'acteur totalement kawai et intéressant ce sera le rôle du siècle et je deviendrai le personnage de ce jeu le plus aimé, et le plus populaire, bien entendu il faudrait que j'arrive à dépasser ce snobinard de Kuran mais bon ce ne sera pas trop dur, enfin comprenez moi, qui voudrait d'un brun sans aucune classe ni caractère pour chef, je vaux bien plus que ce Sang pur de mes cou****s. (C'EST BON LA FERME ON A COMPRIS !)

Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et à bientôt pour une nouvelle story ^^


	3. Chapter 2 Fuck me

**Wanna play with me? **

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri…

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long….

**Résumé** : Le jeu Académie cross se fait hacker, et les joueurs se font envoyer dans le jeu lui-même.

**Blabla **: merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic ^^ Identity Card : Kaname Kuran

**Musique ayantinspiréechapitre**: "I don't want to miss a thing" de Aerosmith ET chansons de Mucc

Chapter 2: Please, fuck me… 

Kaname était allongé sur le ventre dans sa chambre à l'intérieur du pavillon de la lune. Une forte envie de pleurer l'assaillait de manière à ce que toute sa vie passée lui revienne sans arrêt. Il se souvenait de toute sa vie où à chaque fois les gens se moquaient de lui à cause de son attitude, de son look et même de ses goûts. Il se souvenait de la tête de son père au moment où il avait appris son homosexualité et du coup qu'il avait très fortement sentit lorsque son paternel l'avait foutu à la porte. ET maintenant il se retrouvait bloquait dans un jeu virtuel où il passait ses soirées entières après être allé au lycée, et avoir travaillait dans un bar/rock dans les environs de chez lui en banlieue parisienne.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le problème d'être enfermé dans le jeu, mais plutôt le fait qu'ici tout le monde le prenait pour Kaname Kuran, le président de la Night Class, sang pur et absolument sublime, qui ne faisait aucune erreur et n'était jamais fatigué, n'avait jamais de crises de nerfs et surtout ne fantasmait pas sur les mecs et les groupes de Visu…

Comment faire maintenant ? Il supposait que si le directeur ne lui enlevait pas mémoire c'était pour qu'il l'aide à retrouver le petit branleur ayant hacker le réseau mais étais-ce possible au moins ?

Il avait envie de dire non, que c'était purement impossible de retrouver dans ce système où le monde entier avait accès une seule petite personne assez douée pour mettre en place le virus de réalité virtuelle sans avoir peur des conséquences.

En y pensant seul des personnes très douées avaient accès à ce genre d'information et encore moins de personnes avaient la chance de réussir à hacker le célèbre administrateur… Encore une chose qui le faisait détester Zéro Kiryuu. Ce petit fils de pu*** (enfin de femme à mœurs légères) avait réussi à hacker le système en moins de dix minutes alors que lui avait au moins galéré une demi-heure pour comprendre comment faire et ensuite appliquer la chose pendant 20 minutes et réussir à cracker le fonctionnement du jeu… Il avait décrypté chaque code et secret du jeu et pourtant jamais au grand jamais il n'avait su comment faire pour hacker cet endroit hautement sécurisé en moins de dix minutes !

Raaahhhhh ! Mais quel égoïste prétentieux ce Zéro Kiryuu encore pire que son homonyme qu'il avait connu tout au long du jeu et avait hais depuis le début.

Il manquait plus que tout le monde sache que ce Kiryuu était plus doué que lui-même en informatique et ce serait la plus grande honte de sa vie !

OoOoO

Zéro Kiryuu regarda le plafond d'un œil noir.

Toute sa vie il avait désiré devenir son personnage mais maintenant il voyait tout les problèmes se profilaient d'un seul coup. Tout d'abord il devait réapprendre à se servir du bloody rose, son corps sachant comment faire mais son esprit n'étant plus du tout en accord avec la chose. Ensuite il devait tenter de se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur ce qu'il connaissait du jeu et non ce qu'il pensait en tant que Oow… Déjà qu'un peu avant il avait eut la très forte envie de sauter sur Kaname et lui dire qu'il était sexy et était son idéal masculin chéri et qu'il voulait coucher avec…

Mais bon imaginez la chose, Zéro Kiryuu s'avançant vers Kaname Kuran et lui dire le plus sérieusement du monde « oh please fuck me fuck me ! I want you fuck me ». Ce n'était surement pas la plus intelligente des choses à faire vous ne croyez pas ?

Il ferma ses yeux et soupira de dépit… Son personnage de zéro Kiryuu était pour lui la seule façon de montrer son vrai caractère froid et cool. Chez lui au Japon il devait sans arrêt sourire et plaisanter pour ne pas s'attirer la pitié de tous comme Kimi. Et donc lors de leur admission à l'académie Kurosu, Kimi et lui avaient décidé de faire les mecs cool et de tenter de réaliser leur rêve de popularité ce qui pour le moment fonctionnait très bien et même un peu trop bien. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne souhaitait pas partir du jeu. Mais à côté de ça il y avait Kaname Kuran et surtout Yuuki Kurosu, cette pimbêche impossible à vivre.

Zéro murmura quelques paroles de chanson lui venant en tête et il sentit ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, pourtant elles ne coulèrent pas.

Chaque chose en son temps lui répétait souvent Ki… enfin Ichiru… Il allait devoir s'y habituer car d'après tout ce qu'il savait sur ce virus étrange et peu commun, ils n'avaient aucune chance de sortir. Chaque essai fait sur des cochons d'inde et des animaux de plus en plus grand ainsi qu'avec les scientifiques l'ayant créé avaient été terminés par un échec pour revenir sur terre réelle.

Maintenant ils devaient cherchés sur Internet avec la maigre chance qu'internet fonctionne encore ce qu'était devenu leurs corps réelle. Imaginait si l'âme de leur jeu et leur âme réelle avait été inter changées au niveau de leur corps et qu'en ce moment même un Zéro Kiryuu se trimballait dans le corps d'un Oow Takanori et se retrouvait perdu en civilisation étrangère sans vampire, chasseur, et tout autre chose qui avaient fait son monde pendant des années.

Enfin ce qui était plus à prévoir était que leur corps aient totalement disparu de la surface terrestre ou alors se retrouvant sans vie derrière des écrans d'ordinateur comme dans le manga Bleach avec les réceptacles et les Shinigamis.

Qu'allait-il se passer une fois que les adultes et les personnes du monde réel se rendront compte de la disparition d'une grande partie de la population ?

Bien entendu le monde entier ne jouait pas à Académie cross mais une bonne partie tout de même alors qu'allait-il se passer pour eux ?

Zéro paniquait un peu tout seul sur son lit à se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider à repartir dans l'autre monde. Ici il n'avait aucun ordinateur, portable ou toute autre chose du même style. Zéro Kiryuu détestant tout ce qui était électronique.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et entra rapidement.

-Zéro ! Y'a un gros problème !

-Qu'est-ce qui a, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur là Ichiru…

- Il y a que j'étais en train de parler avec Yori, tu sais l'amie de Yuuki, on parlait de la vie réelle puis elle a eu le regard un peu vague et m'a demandé de quoi on était en train de parler et je lui ais répondu de la vie réelle, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas pu le dire, c'est resté dans ma gorge tu vois comme si quelqu'un bloqué les choses dont on peut parler. Tu vois ou pas ?

-Oui je vois… C'est l'administrateur. Il a effacé la mémoire de tout ceux n'étant pas les gardiens de l'académie c'est-à-dire, toi, moi, Yuuki Kurosu, le directeur, Yagari Toga et Kaname Kuran. Il doit avoir aussi implanté un « Tabou »… En tout cas on peut en parler entre nous c'est déjà ça. C'est une manière de pouvoir contrôler le jeu et remarquer au plus vite qui est le cerveau de l'histoire car lui non plus n'aura pas la mémoire effacée ce qui signifie que si on arrive à parler devant une des personnes de l'académie de la vie réelle, on saura qui est derrière tout cela !

-T'as peut-être raison, mais dois-je te rappeler que l'académie cross ne s'arrête pas qu'au mur de l'école, tu as tout un pays de créé. Il doit y avoir des milliers et des milliers de personnes dans cet endroit tu t'en rends compte j'espère !

-je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé en fait…

-Je l'avais remarqué oui… Zéro…

-Mmmh ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? Le directeur nous a enlevé le tour de garde de ce soir…

-Bien sur. Allez viens petit frère. »

Ichiru se colla à Zéro et retint difficilement ses larmes. Habituellement c'était Zéro qui venait se faire consoler et là pour une des premières fois de sa vie il se sentait totalement démuni sans son grand frère dans cet endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient que virtuellement.

Ichiru s'endormit très rapidement et zéro soupira, il ne faisait même pas nuit ! Son frère avait toujours cette stupide capacité de dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand et surtout avec n'importe qui !

Le chasseur réveillé attrapa une barre de chocolat alors que son ventre commencé à grogner de faim, il avait loupé le dîner.

OoOoO

La nuit tombait délicatement en un éclat de rouge et de rose absolument magnifique. Kaname Kuran était assis sur la rambarde de sa chambre du pavillon de la lune, son ordinateur de poche en main et naviguait sur internet en essayant de faire le point sur tout ce qui se passait. Il passa son doigt de manière sure sur l'écran et un sourire sadique vint prendre possession sur son visage. Ce petit salop ayant hacker l'académie Cross allait avoir mal très mal même.

Il ouvrit le dossier sur les nouveaux de l'académie rapidement et se concentra dessus.

Il parcouru les lignes rapidement en murmurant des « non » à chaque information.

Puis il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant, un nom qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans un jeu tel que celui là : Natas Iakuoy (version miroir ça donne Satan Youkai ^^). Peut-être étais-ce une simple coïncidence mais ce nom ne lui revenait absolument pas !

Et qu'était-il cet énergumène ? Un ange noir ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait au juste un ange noir ? Depuis quand cette race existait au juste ?

Kaname se leva et se précipita vers l'académie en utilisant ses pouvoirs vampiriques. Il devait voir le directeur au plus vite, et avoir plus d'informations que ça sur cette personne.

Quand le prince des Sangs purs arriva il entendit un gémissement qui venait de derrière la porte séparant le couloir et le bureau du directeur. Les joues du brun se colorèrent de rouges et il sursauta brusquement quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna d'un coup et se trouva en face de Senri Shiki et Rima Tôya, les deux mannequins de la night class.

-N'y comptez pas trop président Kuran. Le professeur Yagari Toga n'est toujours pas sorti de la pièce et ça fait environ une demi-heure que ces gémissements retentissent. On voulait parler avec le directeur alors on repasse environ toutes les dix minutes mais absolument rien n'y fait ! Alors on commence à se dire qu'on va juste allez en cours et voir le directeur demain. Vous nous accompagniez Kaname-sama ? demanda la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains clairs.

Kaname soupira, regarda la porte, rougit une fois de plus à cause d'un gémissement plus fort que les autres et se décida à partir avec les deux autres.

La Night Class se retrouva donc en classe à attendre leur professeur de la nuit. Kaname assit sur un siège un peu plus surélevé et entouré des plus puissants vampires aristocratiques de l'académie. Akatsuki Kain et Hanabusa Aidou discutaient à voix très basses près de lui et le Président eut soudain l'envie de rester à tout prix ici, dans ce havre de paix où il était le roi absolu.

Mais il savait que la plus part des joueurs voulaient rentrer dans leur chez eux et qu'il n'y pouvait rien pour le moment.

Le professeur Yagari entra dans la classe et Kaname échangea un regard moqueur avec les deux mannequins qui lui sourirent alors qu'un poignard en argent s'enfonçait dans le livre de cours du professeur.

-Je vois que nous n'avons toujours pas réglé nos petits problèmes d'entente entre chasseur et vampire… Alors je vais être très clair avec vous les sangsues, je suis ici pour vous donner un cours d'Arithmancie très chiant et très dur à expliquer pour ensuite passer à de l'histoire très vieille et très chiante à écouter car vous en connaissez déjà une bonne partie donc si nous pouvions mettre nos différents de côté pour avoir des cours agréables et en parfaite harmonie, cela me ferait très plaisir et vous risqueriez moins d'avoir un bon coup d'arme anti-vampire dans la tête. Compris ou pas compris ?

-Veuillez Professeur Toga pardonnez la salutation un peu rude de mon camarade. Il ne connait pas les bonnes manières. Je vais le faire à sa place alors, comment allez-vous ? La chaire du directeur était bonne ?

-Je vous demande pardon Kuran ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-Je veux dire par là que monsieur le directeur est assez bruyant donc tentez de faire ça dans une pièce insonorisée et non dans son bureau où tout le monde aurait le besoin de se rendre…

-Eurhm ! J'aimerai passer cela sous silence si ça ne vous gène pas, toute l'académie n'a pas le besoin d'être au courant, est-ce compris ?

OoOoO

Dans le bureau du directeur, sur un canapé en cuir noir, un Homme absolument magnifique reposait, nu, et couvert d'écorchure multiple un peu partout. Un Teddy Rabbit se trouvait dans ses bras et il soupira de contentement. Sa journée n'avait pas été si pourrie que ça finalement.

Il avait réussi à faire que Yagari s'occupe de lui un peu… Enfin il n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès de tomber de sa fenêtre dans le vide pilepoil dans ses précieux rosiers….

Enfin bon cela faisait plus d'une heure que Yagari s'était affairé à enlever toutes les épines de roses de son corps et a passer un désinfectant assez fort sur son pauvre corps meurtri et c'était sur qu'il avait gueulé comme un forcené. La douleur était bien réelle et très peu supportable, alors pendant environ une heure il avait hurlé alors que son ex-amant le traité de pur mauviette stupide.

Et il avait bien failli pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand après s'être occupé de tout son corps, Le chasseur brun avait embrassé doucement son front et lui avait expressément dit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois et d'arrêter de l'inquiéter à ce point.

Le directeur se disait ainsi que tout n'était pas forcément perdu avec son amant et qu'il aurait peut-être la chance de se faire pardonner !

C'est ainsi que le directeur s'était endormi bien heureux, son lapin en peluche dans les bras. (Lapin s'appelant bien entendu Yaga-chan ^^)

OoOoO

A la fin de son cours Yagari entra dans le bureau du directeur et le regarda dormir pendant quelques temps…

« Si j'avais su que ça te ferai arrêter d'être tout le temps sur ton ordinateur, je t'aurais poussé dans les rosiers plus tôt ou alors c'est peut-être qu'à présent on est enfermé dans ce jeu… Enfin bon… Bonne nuit Kaien, je t'aime toujours autant que je te hais… C'est une fatalité je le crains… » Le chasseur embrassa tendrement les paupières du châtain avant de froncer les sourcils et allait faire un tour de garde même si inutile car tous dormaient profondément à cette heure-ci.

A la fin de son tour de garde il alla faire un tour du côté de ses « apprentis » qu'il trouva enlacé sur le lit du plus vieux. Un sourire s'ancra sur son visage et il continua son petit tour des effectifs de la Day et de la Night Class.

Tous ces visages endormis ou travaillant sérieusement lui firent l'effet d'un bon coup de vieux. Lui devenait vieux même dans la vrai vie et il n'avait toujours pas de « famille » et ça le déprimait rien que d'y penser surtout en étant enfermé dans ce jeu où il pouvait mourir chaque jour sous les crocs d'un vampire stupide et fou.

L'homme soupira et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour enfin se reposer jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil n'apparaissent et qu'il doive allez enseigner des imbécilités à des adolescents pré pubères et qui s'excitaient pour un rien…

Une fois la tête sur l'oreiller il se dit que sa vie était foutue mais que ce n'était pas si grave. Maintenant il fallait juste rester en vie et si possible dans ce foutu jeu, comme ça il garderait son Kaien pour lui et ne devrait pas le partager avec cette virtualité énervante.

OoOoO

Seul dans son lit, Kaname remua doucement. Le soleil éclairait sa chambre depuis qu'il était rentré de cours, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever pour ferme ce foutu rideau à la con.

Et sans même y faire attention un jet de pouvoir sortit de son corps et provoqua l'avancée du rideau pour cacher cette journée aux yeux fatigués du président de la Night Class.

Il grommela un peu et s'étira comme un chat avant de s'endormir délicatement dans un paradis de soies et de plume.

Un homme au visage fin et androgyne se trouvait près de la porte et entra tout doucement.

-Maître Kaname ? dit-il d'une voix particulièrement douce.

Voyant que ce dernier dormait comme un loir, il prononça son nom un peu plus fort mais toujours aucun résultat. Alors il eut un léger sourire et s'avança dans la chambre.

Il s'autorisa même à échapper un rire tintant avant de s'avancer vers les affaires du vampire de Sang pur et prendre le précieux petit ordinateur portable.

Sous ses yeux défilèrent des tas et des tas d'informations : c'eut comme résultat de le faire sourire encore plus.

La voix douce du jeune androgyne répéta les noms surlignés par un code du cru de Kaname : « Natas Iakuoy. » Quel drôle d'idée Kaname-sama haha ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te pique quelques infos ?

Le jeune homme sortit son propre ordinateur portable, le relia avec un câble à celui du brun et il s'empara de la totalité des informations, bientôt l'ordinateur portable ne contenait qu'un dossier renommé « Tu t'es fait hacker =D». Le jeune homme ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et s'en alla rapidement d'arbre en arbre jusqu'au mur d'enceint de l'école. Arrivé là bas il se laissa échapper un rire sadique et totalement déjanté… Il avait réussi à bloquer les plus grands génies de l'informatique dans un jeu vidéo !

-Vous vous êtes fait hacker mes chéris et ce n'est pas finit !

Et c'est sur cette dernière parole qu'il disparut en un clair dans la clarté du jour, sans même se faire repérer par une tierce personne. (Va savoir comment il a fait…)

OoOoO

Zéro et Ichiru Kiryuu s'ennuyèrent profondément lors de leur classe. Yagari n'étant étrangement pas là, il avait du être remplacé par un autre professeur totalement soporifique et le plus âgé avait beaucoup de mal à tenir éveillé durant la totalité des deux heures…

Heureusement (ou malheureusement) un cri suraigu les sortit de leur somnolence alors qu'ils commençaient à réussir à s'endormir.

Soudain Kaname entra dans la salle de classe fou de rage.

-KIRYUU ! Je suis sur que c'est toi qui a osé faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me faire chier la nuit, il faut en plus que tu voles MES travaux ! Je vais te tuer tu le sais ça ?

-HEIIIINNNNN ? hurla Zéro Kiryuu alors qu'un Kaname Kuran se précipitait sur lui pour l'étrangler sous les encouragements de ses groupies et les cris d'oies du professeur totalement paniqué.

**Identity Card :**

_**Kaname Kuran.**_

Nom : Denim

Prénom : Maxime

Age : 18 ans

Profession : Dernière année en S et serveur dans un bar d'hôtes parisien, ainsi que chanteur et guitariste.

Passe temps : Ordinateurs, Musique, Tatouages/Piercings et Visu.

Passion : Musique…

Famille : S'est fait mettre à la porte lors de son 16eme anniversaire pour ses « préférences » Son père étant particulièrement religieux.

Alimentation préférée : Ne mange pas beaucoup mais principalement des choses très équilibrés et à un faible pour les fruits bien juteux et sucrés.

Sexualité : Est Homosexuel depuis sa première fois avec une fille qui l'a dégouté à jamais.

Son rôle dans l'académie Cross ? : Il est Kaname Kuran, le male de Sang pur le plus adulé de l'Académie. Il est devenu Sang-pur après un « crack » de code informatique (fonctionnement du jeu en partie expliqué dans les futurs chapitres) Son personnage se nourrit principalement du sang de son compatriote vampire, ne voulant pas transformé d'humain par ses gardes, ou alors il les tue juste après… Déteste le clan Kiryuu et en particulier Zéro qui lui fait face en tout.

D'où vient son pseudonyme ? : Qui sait ? Kaname doit être en référence à un personnage de manga qu'il affectionne particulièrement et Kuran ben vous prenez le manga Ouran Hight school, vous remplacez le O par le K de Kaname et vous avec le résultat ^^ Non franchement là je ne sais pas… Au hasard surement !

Commentaire du personnage : Aucun commentaire à part que Kiryuu ne perd rien pour attendre. Il va crever sous mes coups de crocs vous allez voir ce petit énergumène à la noix.

Je vais lui tordre le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, puis j'ébouillanterai sa peau, je la lacèrerai profondément en tout petits morceaux de peau, et je jetterai ses couil*** aux chiens, lui encore accroché bien entendu… Enfin bon Je vous laisse, j'ai un plan à établir !

NdA : Eurhm… Kaname est assez flippant… Ja ne mina ! J'espère que ce chapitre cous a plu ! ^^

See you soon in my stories !


	4. Chapter 3 Ice Block

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri…

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long….

**Résumé** : Le jeu Académie cross se fait hacker, et les joueurs se font envoyer dans le jeu lui-même.

**Blabla **: merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic ^^ et au(x ? *yeux de chibi*) reviewer(s) et désolé pour le très grand retard occasionné !

**Identity Card : **Kaien Kurosu / Yagari Toga

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: ?

. . . . . . .

**Chapter 3 : Ice block.**

_Petit rappel :__ Quelqu'un a hacké les résultats d'une recherche de Kaname à propos d'un certain Natas Iakuoy, qui a un statut étrange pour le jeu. Pour Kaname il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à ce sacrilège, son ennemi juré : Zéro Kiryuu. C'est pour cela qu'à la fin du chapitre 2 il se retrouve à vouloir étrangler Zéro devant témoins en gémissant comme une gamine de 6 ans. _

Kaname resserra ses mains aux longs doigts sur le cou si fin et tendre du chasseur de vampire. Ce dernier commençait à voir des étoiles blanches et des points noirs lui voilèrent sa vision : il étouffait.

Il y eut plusieurs cris et soudain deux grands bras musclés le relevèrent méchamment avant de lui assigner un coup au niveau de la tête pour qu'il se calme.

-HEY ! Tu vas dire ce qui se passe Kuran ? Pourquoi t'agresse Kiryuu comme ça ? » Demanda la professeur Yagari, prévenu à la va vite alors qu'il couchait avec le directeur par Ichiru totalement paniqué.

-Il se passe que ce petit con que j'ai nommé Kiryuu, s'est emparé de mes fichiers ! Il a tout supprimé sur son passage, j'ai perdu tout mes dossiers… Tous mes codes… TOUT ! Et tout ça par sa faute !

Kiryuu se leva et se massa doucement la gorge : « t'es vraiment timbré pauvre bouffon ! Je n'ai jamais touché à tes saloperies d'informations… Kof kof Je te rappel que je n'ai pas d'ordi moi et qu'il aurait fallu que je puisse entrer dans le pavillon de lune pour pouvoir tout supprimer sans ordi… Kof kof…

Kuran écarquilla les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse…

-Mais alors qui ? Je me suis couché y'a à peine quelques heures et quand je me réveille tout ce que j'avais réussi à trouver avait disparu ! Et il me restait juste un dossier avec marqué « tu t'es fait hacker » Et là je me dis WTF (NdA : What the fake…). NOON ! J'y étais presque, je suis sur que j'ai découvert qui s'était et l'autre s'en ait rendu compte, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a tout supprimé ! Je dois voir le directeur et vite ! »

Et sans même attendre une réponse ou un bruit venant des élèves ou de celui qu'il avait agressé, Kaname se précipita vers le bureau du directeur comme si le diable lui-même était à ses trousses.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte en cerisier si parfaitement manufacturée et délicieusement ciselée, il tapa si fort qu'elle se souleva de ses gonds et s'écrasa en un bruit affolant sur le sol carrelé et souffrant.

-Kurosu !

Le directeur, la tête sur le bureau et un sachet de glaçon sur le front, sa couverture fièrement posé sur son dos mince, leva à peine le regard sur le jeune homme.

Il soupira, exténué alors que Kaname commençait à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

Le jeune sang-pur commença ensuite son récit, en rajoutant des centaines de milliers d'onomatopées ridicules et inutiles, des gestes agaçant pour illustrer ses dire de manière très exagérée et c'est à ce moment là que le directeur commença à éprouver certains haut le cœur. Seul les français pouvaient se permettre de rajouter autant de choses inutiles dans leurs discussions.

Il ne s'entendit même pas grogner lorsqu'il plongea sa tête sous ses bras en hurlant au jeune homme de se taire et de s'exprimer calmement s'il ne voulait pas mourir dans de très désagréables souffrances et tortures.

A ce moment précis Kaname remarqua l'air passable de Kaien Kurosu et haussa un sourcil.

-vous savez que la nuit pour les humains ça sert à dormir ? Enfin je dis ça mais bon… On peut revenir à mon problème maintenant ?

Un gargouillement sortit de la gorge du châtain clair. Il leva la tête brusquement avant de se donner une claque mentalement tant la douleur était affreuse.

-Ecoute petit, t'es peut-être un peu jeune pour ça mais laisse moi faire ce que je veux de mes nuits. Si je suis administrateur c'est pour diriger et comme ça avoir le plaisir et le pouvoir de faire juste ce que je désire, comme dormir le matin alors que les Day class devraient être en cours et les Night en train de dormir ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kuran ? Retourne dans ton lit et fiche moi la paix jusqu'à au moins trois heures de l'après midi… En espérant que tu puisses être réduit en poussière rapidement sous un soleil de plomb.

-…

Kuran ne pris pas le temps de répondre à cette longue tirade qu'il n'avait même pas écouté d'ailleurs. Il se précipita tout simplement vers l'ordinateur du directeur et commença à pianoter sur les touches à toute vitesse.

-Comme je vous l'ais dit, notre cher ami est venu à l'académie cette nuit et m'a piraté une piste que je pensais pourtant conséquente et intéressante. Le seul fait est que cette piste n'est que difficilement possible car en regardant sur vos données beaucoup plus précises que les miennes, je viens de me rendre compte que celui que je soupçonnais ne s'était pas connecté depuis des décennies. Il a joué quoi ? Pendant trois mois et puis plus rien.

-De qui tu parles à la fin ? » S'agaça Kaien Kurosu, malgré tout curieux de ce qu'avait pu trouver son petit prodige informatique français.

« Natas Iakuoy. Un ange noir. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de faire partit d'une race différente qu'Hunter, vampire ou humain.

-oh mais ce n'est pas possible. Et ta théorie est très peu probable par ailleurs. » Répondit Kaien en récupérant son ordi. Natas… Où avait-il déjà entendu parler de lui ?

Ses yeux voyagèrent sur les lignes codées et un sourire sadique orna ses lèvres. Il tapa quelques instants sur les touches sous le regard surpris de Kaname qui commençait d'ailleurs à avoir peur de l'homme devant lui. L'homme se trouvait devant son clavier, se sourire sur les lèvres, ses mains tapant furieusement, ses cheveux longs se libérant de l'étreinte du ruban et ses lunettes glissant le long de l'arrête de son nez… Tout ça accompagné par un rire de gorge montant petit à petit.

Au fur et à mesure que Kaname regardait le directeur et l'écran, il se sentit étrangement faible et absolument impuissant face à cette force démoniaque qu'était le directeur.

-Kuran je vais te montrer ce qui arrive aux tricheurs dans mon monde !

Puis le directeur se leva d'un coup, remis sa couverture polaire de manière douce qui contrastait beaucoup trop avec son attitude précédente et sourit de manière presque hypocrite. Son doigt replaça les lunettes fines en haut de son nez alors qu'une de ses fines mains s'emparait d'une télécommande noire digitale.

Au moment même où Les jumeaux Kiryuu et le professeur Yagari entrèrent, un écran sortit du mur et l'image d'un homme à la beauté absolument ravissante mais froide magnétisa le regard de tous.

-je vous présente Natas Iakuoy, la « découverte » de Kaname Kuran.

Le jeune sang-pur ne fit pas attention aux regards qui se tournèrent d'un coup sur lui, la seule chose qui l'intriguait était cet homme à la peau semblant glacée.

Cet homme avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche close. Il était immobile mais on pouvait apercevoir une tension perceptible dans son corps, ses épaules. Puis l'écran fit une prise d'ensemble sur la pièce où se trouvait la beauté nommée Natas.

On le voyait enchainé dans un bloc de glace, deux grandes ailes noirs sortant de son dos et punaisées au mur à l'aide de pieux en argent. L'homme reposait sur un trône de cristal noir rainé d'argent.

- Voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on enfreint les règles de l'académie. Natas de son vrai nom Nathan, est le premier à avoir piraté mon humble jeu vidéo. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte malheureusement que trop tard car il avait déjà réussi à atteindre la forme finale, l'immortelle. Il a terminé mon jeu en à peine trois mois alors que certains ne peuvent faire autrement que le continuer sans fin jusqu'à l'ennui de ne pouvoir arriver à passer les étapes mais l'envie de continuer à correspondre avec leurs amis du jeu. L'académie cross est un RPG complet au niveau des graphismes et malgré que l'histoire ait l'air plutôt banal avec des vampires qui doivent manger les humains sans se faire remarquer, tout peu changer. Ce jeu ne fonctionne pas en partie solo, ne peut pas se faire télécharger mais peu se faire pirater. L'harmonie de ce monde virtuelle ne repose que sur les joueurs retenaient bien ça et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis là. Natas à gravis les échelons en piratant des codes, en relevant trop vite les énigmes sans même prendre le temps de discourir avec les autres membres. Il voulait juste briser cette harmonie, devenir le Dieu gravitant dans ce monde, faire de ce lieu son paradis et l'enfer des autres. Il a tout fait !

-Comment ça ? demanda doucement Kiryuu qui ne comprenait absolument pas où voulait en venir le directeur.

-Cet homme a commencé au bas de la chaine alimentaire. Il était humain, sans défense et sans avenir. Il est monté de quelques niveaux et a décidé de devenir meilleur que les autres, il a enfreint la première règle : un humain ne doit pas pénétrer le pavillon de la lune. Là bas il y a rencontré le sang-pur vivant avant Kaname : Kirian. Il l'a tué et a aspiré son sang doucement. Il est donc devenu ce qu'on appelle Hunter. A partir de là tout n'a fait qu'empirer. D'autres sangs-purs se sont mis à voir le jour au fur et à mesure que certains vampires progressés dans le jeu et souhaitaient passer des niveaux… Natas est devenu finalement, vampire, puis aristocrate, puis sang-pur grâce à un piratage parfait et sans bavure. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là, il est entré dans l'essence directe du jeu et il a créé la race ultime : Les anges noirs. Seuls des vampires purs peuvent devenir anges noirs. Il comptait être le seul car personne ne savait la manière dont il était devenu. Il voulait déclencher une guerre magistrale entre humain et vampire pour pouvoir régné sur les races comme leur Dieu.

Kaien prit une grande inspiration en plissant les yeux…

-Enfin bref j'ai gelé son compte ! Et Voilà ce qu'il est devenu, un être sans vie, prisonnier de la glace et n'ayant plus aucun accès au jeu. Et je t'arrête tout de suite Kaname, ce n'est pas lui ou quelqu'un cherchant à le venger qui nous a pirater.

-comment en être sur ?

-Le virus. Nathan est celui qui a créé le virus et il a disparu dans une prison électronique alors qu'il testait sa nouvelle invention et jusqu'à présent il n'en ait pas sortit, regardez….

L'écran montrant l'ange noir s'éteignit avant de se rallumer sur une image toute blanche où on pouvait apercevoir un homme brun excessivement beau au milieu de la pièce.

-Essai un, deux. Ici Nathan. Je ne sais toujours pas comment sortir de Pyrusias. Le comportement informatique est devenu instable. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne sais pas comment sortir et comme le programme du jeu n'est qu'un processus non terminé, je n'ai aucune manière de mourir ou de me rassasier. La réalité virtuelle est fade… J'en ai marre, envoyez moi au moins une femme je ne sais pas moi ! Créez-moi quelque chose pour m'amuser ! Vous êtes des scientifiques ou des lavettes dites-moi ? Vous ne savez même pas changer des paramètres de jeux vidéo ? Je vais finir par devenir taré moi ! Si je sors….. »

Kaien attrapa la télécommande et coupa le tout en en ayant vraiment assez de ces jérémiades.

-il se plaint tout les jours de la non avancée du jeu, mais vu qu'il a posé des systèmes de sécurité partout aucun de ses collègues n'arrivent à changer les paramètres… les génies sont vraiment étranges…. Enfin bref vous comprenez le problème messieurs je suppose.

Les autres échangèrent des regards suspicieux et un peu gênés à la fois. Ichiru soupira et se recula un peu « Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je me suis promis que je ne toucherai à rien d'informatique dans ce jeu, sauf cas de force majeur, alors je vais vous laisser discuter de vos petites affaires et aller me promener un peu O.K ? »

Yagari soupira à son tour et dit d'une voix très lasse : « Et moi je ne supporte pas ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à l'informatique… Débrouillez-vous et Kaien, s'il te plait au nom des divinités de ce monde virtuel, ne passe pas tout ton temps devant cet abruti d'écran… »

Les deux hommes (euhm rappelons-le même si Kimi est une femme dans le monde réel, Ichiru est un homme.) sortirent, un peu désespéré tout de même par tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et aux problèmes que cela occasionneraient dans leurs vies déjà pas très tranquille.

Ichiru souhaita une bonne fin de journée au professeur balafré, avant de sortir discrètement dans la cours de l'académie où un soleil éclatant et chaud planait.

« Advienne que pourra… » Murmura t-il, la gorge sèche, en sortant un poignard ciselé en argent.

« C'est pour quoi ? » sa voix émit un grognement froid alors qu'une main se posait avec souplesse sur son épaule.

« Toi. Où est Kuran-sama ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, ni au pavillon de la lune… et tu portes son odeur, petit humain…

-Ridiculement imbécile… Ecoute vampire, ton maitre a des affaires beaucoup plus intéressantes et pressantes que surveillé ton joli petit cul d'écervelé blond. Alors enlève ta main et fous moi la paix, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper d'un gamin !

-Surveille tes paroles ! Je suis Hanabusa Aidou, Vampire aristocrate et je peux te faire regretter tes impertinentes paroles ! N'oublies pas qui sont tes supérieurs et ainés humain !

-Me fais pas rire, je me transformerai en pute soumise dès lors que tu pourras me faire « regretter mes paroles » Imbécile ! »

Et sur cette discussion très pertinente, Ichiru s'éloigna en envoyant un regard dédaigneux au vampire l'ayant agressé d'une si odieuse façon tout en grommelant « aristo mon cul oui ! Aucune manière…Dégénéré…. Abruti prétentieux… Blond peroxydé…. »

Hanabusa regarda l'humain s'éloignait d'une démarche fluide et sensuelle de félin, ne faisant même pas attention aux paroles qui pourtant étaient parfaitement audibles grâces à son ouïe de (super-héros ! ^^) Vampire. Il regarda les hanches se balançant doucement, le port gracieux de son buste, la courbe si alléchante et légèrement rebondie de sa chute de rein et finalement le blond bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il lança un regard furieux au soleil haut dans le ciel et décida de retourner se coucher, Le président Kuran attendrait encore un peu avant de savoir, qu'il avait retrouvé une sorte de fil de connexion dans le parc près de la fenêtre du dit président.

_(à suivre)_

_Identity fiche :_

**Kaien Kurosu (Cross)**

Nom : Kurosu

Prénom : Kaien

Sexe : Male

Age : 34 ans

Origine : Japon

Profession : Game designer et programmeur de jeux vidéos. (et tout pleins d'autres trucs dont Geek)

Passe temps : Ordinateur

Passion : Ordinateur/ jeux vidéos

Famille : ?

Alimentation préférée : Manju, ramen. Chocolat chaud.

Sexualité : Eurhm…. N'en a pas. Mais est en « couple » avec Yagari Tôga.

Son rôle dans l'académie Cross ? : Il est ce qu'on appelle l'administrateur. Il a créé le jeu Académie Cross. Tout le concept vient de son petit cerveau de paumé et tout l'univers immense a été organisé, créée et mis en relation par lui. Il a commencé son jeu à 15 ans. Il a enfin réussit à le mettre en jeu une dizaine d'année auparavant lors de son 23° anniversaire et depuis il l'actualise tout les mois, rajoutant des nouveautés d'actions, des niveaux, des énigmes… etc.

Il est dans le jeu vidéo le directeur de L'Académie de Vampire/humain, qui porte le nom du jeu. Il est aussi un célèbre hunter, luttant pour la paix pour une raison qu'on ignore. En fait, dans l'ombre, il manipule et tente de faire baisser, augmenter le niveau de certains suivant leurs capacités de déductions. Est en contact directe avec Vampires, humains et hunters hauts-placés.

D'où vient son pseudonyme ? : Ben le truc c'est que ce n'est pas un pseudo. Kaien a reprit ses nom/prénom de la vie réelle. C'est son jeu alors pourquoi s'inventer une autre identité ? Va savoir… Il est un peu con (pour les jeunes lisant cette histoire et même les plus vieux : choisissez toujours un pseudonyme pour les jeux en lignes, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber sur le réseau. Voilà j'ai fait ma B.A de la journée =p )

Commentaire du personnage : … (OHHHH KAIEN ! ON TE CAUSE LA !) HEIN. ? Ah euh oui ! Sorry. Bon je suis censé dire quoi ? (…) Ce que je veux ? Ah euh ben… Okay !

Alors voilà, l'idée de Kaname sur Natas aurait pu être intéressante mais ce n'était pas ça. Natas est enfermé et il y restera !

Enfin bref… Ma belle petite Académie n'est plus très sure malheureusement. En plus on ne sait absolument pas comment le monde réel nous voit. Je n'arrive pas à trouver d'informations sur des disparitions, des morts ou des trucs comme ça sur Internet… Enfin bref on verra plus tard. Sinon vous n'auriez pas vu Yagari, Y'a une position que j'aimerai essayer avec lui ! ^^

**Yagari Tôga**

Nom : Satsuki

Prénom : Ikari

Sexe : Male

Age : 32 ans

Origine : Japon

Profession : Professeur de Dessin, professeur de Piano, professeur du maniement d'armes en tout genres et Hôte pour un bar japonais certaines nuits.

Passe temps : Monter à cheval, lire, écrire, sports extrêmes.

Passion : Le dessin, la musique, le maniement d'armes dangereuses.

Famille : Un père : Yagari Satsuki. Une petite sœur : Kilari Satsuki.

Alimentation préférée : **Chirashizushi** (riz sushi mis dans un bol sur lequel on peut mettre différents ingrédients : poisson cru en fines lamelles, fruits de mers, légumes, omelette, etc...) **Yakinasu** (aubergines grillées servies avec du gingembre râpé et la sauce soja.) **Dorayaki** (deux crêpes fourrées de pâte de haricots rouges ou de Nutella.)

Sexualité : Bisexuel (en « couple » avec Kaien Kurosu)

Son rôle dans l'académie Cross ? : Il est professeur de mathématiques et de littérature (va savoir comment il fait -_-') pour les Day-class et les Night-class.

D'où vient son pseudonyme ? Yagari est le nom de son père qui l'a élevé seul depuis qu'il a 17 ans, la mère ayant juste accouchée et laissée le jeune Ikari sur le bas de la porte de Yagari Satsuki, Kilari a été adoptée bien des années plus tard. Et Tôga ben …. Je ne trouve pas d'explication autre que : Ben il avait envie, il trouvait le nom classe.

Commentaire du personnage : Bonjour à tous. Alors premièrement ne tuez pas l'auteur okay ? Parce qu'elle a fait de son mieux, j'étais là je le sais.

Et puis vous devriez être heureux il y a tout pleins d'explications dans ce chapitre ! Bon j'avoue qu'elle aurait pu peut-être se dépêcher un peu pour l'écrire ce foutu chapitre mais elle n'avait pas trop d'inspiration, ou peut-être qu'elle en avait un peu trop, le problème c'est que le chapitre ne lui plaisait pas, alors elle l'a effacé, l'a réécrit, l'a ré effacé etc.… enfin c'était la galère quoi.

Bon je sais pour le moment elle n'a pas mit de slash et vous ne voyez pas pourquoi c'est un rating M… Enfin bref. Pas de problèmes les gens… Le Yaoi pur et dure ça arrive après un petit peu d'histoire et là on est seulement au troisième chapitre. Enfin sinon elle espère que vous avez passé un bon chapitre et elle est encore désolée du retard ! Bye et à la prochaine si y'a des questions vous pouvez les lui poser, elle sera ravie de vous répondre !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là! (à mon avis y'en a pas beaucoup...) et merci aux reviewers qui me font plaisir en laissant un petit mot! Et encore désolé du retard! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant! =3


	5. Chapter 4 Secret Love

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri…

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long….

**Résumé** : le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveau, d'énigme et parfois de code a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème.

**Blabla **: Ahah! Pour une fois un chapitre arrivant assez tôt! Mais il est vrai aussi que je me suis bien éclaté à faire ce chapitre ^^! Et comme le nom l'indique on avance un peu plus dans nos histoires amoureuses vampiriques hihi! N'oubliez pas de reviewer, si vous ne m'aidez pas, comment je fais pour m'améliorer hein?

**Identity Card : **Ichiru Kiryuu / Hanabusa Aidou.

**Musique ayantinspirée chapitre**: All the same_ sick puppies

Chapter 4 : Secret Love.

_Petit rappel du chapitre 3__ : On en apprend plus sur Natas Iakuoy, personnage d'un célèbre scientifique français dont on ne connait que le prénom Nathan. Ce dernier s'est fait enfermé dans un de ses essais à la conception du « virus » emprisonnant nos amis dans l'Académie Cross. Le dernier niveau du jeu est l'ange noir. Une fois à ce niveau on gouverne le jeu entier. Natas a triché, Kaien l'a puni en gelant sa partie…. _

La nuit tomba sur l'académie Cross. Ichiru bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était SI fatigué… Il s'était entrainé toute l'après midi malgré que son personnage lui en face voir des vertes et des pas mures avec sa fragilité encore présente.

Il fit craquer ses doigts un par un, s'étira avant de commencer à se diriger vers le pavillon du soleil où il pourrait enfin se reposer tranquillement.

Zéro lui manquait déjà.

Ce dernier allait surement passer tout son temps sur un ordinateur à tenter de trouver une réponse à leur problème. Le jeune hunter soupira.

Que tout ça était lassant, pourquoi toujours en revenir à l'informatique ? Même dans un jeu virtuel, après s'être fait emprisonné par l'informatique elle-même, ils se retrouvaient toujours à devoir la manipuler, la contrôler même quand c'était pour des causes perdues d'avance.

Le jeune homme passa une main douce sur sa nuque, et se rendit compte qu'il était plus tendu qu'une corde à linge. Un soupire traversa ses lèvres charnues et il décida d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud pendant que les groupies de la Day class piaillaient encore et encore devant les garçons de la Night class.

Il traversa même le champ d'action de ces groupies, las et avec un visage insensible, tant et si bien qu'on le prit pour Zéro Kiryuu.

Yuuki l'agressa même « Yosh ! Zéro ! Tu m'aides ou quoi ? »

L'argenté se retourna et lui adressa un regard plus que noir « Je m'appelle Ichiru bouffonne et je préfère que tu te débrouilles seule. Peut-être arriveras-tu à grandir un peu. » Et il s'en alla, laissant tout le monde bouche bée, sauf les Nights qui avaient bien trop de classe et d'orgueil pour se laisser aller à de telles émotions dégradantes pour leur beauté froide (Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Avoir l'air de poissons rouges stupides comme ces débiles d'humain ? Hors de question !)

Hanabusa soupira, quand le jeune hunter était froid et distant, il avait l'air d'un roi vampire… Tout comme Kaname… C'était tellement sexy comme attitude. Le vampire aristocrate se gifla intérieurement. Comment avait-il put penser ça d'un simple courtisan dépravé et malpoli ?

Un coup dans le dos le fit avancer à la suite de ses compatriotes vampires :

-Je sais que ton petit hunter est sexy cousin mais suit les autres s'il te plait, ou ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

-Pfffft… Ne me fais pas vomir s'il te plait ! Lui sexy ? S'il prenait plus soin de lui, s'il était mieux foutu, qu'il était poli et soumis, je reconsidèrerai peut-être sa beauté, mais là ! Quel laideron ! Mais si tu dis ça, c'est que TOI tu le trouves sexy !

-Je ne te le cache pas… J'en croquerai bien un morceau si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Abruti affamé va ! Prends-toi une Blood T. au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire au même instant avant de rejoindre leur classe sous les cris hystériques et désagréables de la gent féminine de l'académie.

….

Un homme aux yeux étonnamment rieurs regarda la scène depuis un des parcs de l'académie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains très clairs et rit à gorge déployée devant l'agitation régnant à l'Académie. Bien entendu c'était un peu moins drôle vu que la mémoire de la quasi totalité des personnes du jeu avait été effacée, mais ça lui paraissait toujours drôle au vu des personnes indifférentes ou excitées de leurs sorts.

Il battit des cils deux secondes avant d'exploser de rire et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'académie le plus naturellement du monde « Cherchez-moi encore mes chéris, mais jamais vous ne me trouverez ! Hahhahahahahaha » Il grimpa sur un des murs et disparu à travers les rues du monde virtuel.

Ichiru se regarda dans un grand miroir. Malgré lui il avait entendu la conversation entre les deux vampires et il voulait vérifier s'il prenait si peu soin de lui … Il n'en avait pas l'impression pourtant. Il était plutôt pas mal… Non ?

Il observa doucement ses traits fins et pales. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs étaient attachés sur sa nuque, il les détacha.

Ses dents mordillèrent légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et il fit glisser doucement, presque sensuellement sa chemise le long de ses bras.

Il observa son torse à travers ses yeux violets, pensant comme la fille qu'il était dans le monde réel.

Non, franchement il n'avait rien à envier à un autre homme. Il était beau, bien fait… Mais il était vrai aussi qu'il ne faisait pas attention à la façon dont il s'habillait, parlait et marchait… peut-être que ça le rendait laid ?

Il resta devant la glace à s'observer pendant très longtemps, les vêtements se dispersant au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Il se retrouva vite nu devant son reflet qui le regardait d'un air totalement perdu. Il tendit la main et toucha la surface froide du bout des doigts.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang Ichi ? Pourquoi penses-tu à ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Le jeune homme soupira et frappa la glace de toutes ses forces. Elle vola en éclat, lui ouvrant la peau en plusieurs endroits. Il jura, ramenant sa pauvre main contre lui, retenant quelques larmes de douleurs et surtout les jurons violents voulant sortir.

Il alla passer sa main sous l'eau rapidement avant de se la bander. Le coton prit rapidement une couleur rouge mais il n'y fit guère attention, son regard était porté sur son lit où une sorte de carte blanche reposait tranquillement. Qui avait pu entrer dans sa chambre ainsi ?

Un vampire surement…

Il soupira avant d'aller enfiler un caleçon. Il attrapa aussi une autre bande et se refit un bandage juste après avoir utilisé un cicatrisant du style eau oxygénée.

Il se dirigea finalement vers le carton et ouvrit la délicieuse enveloppe beige sentant un parfum inconnu au chasseur mais qui le faisait rêvé plus que de raison.

Il lut tout doucement les mots, tentant d'en comprendre le sens.

« Mon regard s'est porté sur toi lors du petit jour.

Mon cœur s'est vu prisonnier de ta beauté ensorcelante.

Seule ta vue peut me mettre en joie à présent.

Accepterais-tu de devenir « ma reine ».

Je ne peux dire roi car ce rôle m'est déjà alloué.

Pardonneras-tu cette nécessité du féminin pour te décrire ?

Tu deviendras ma raison de vivre.

Tu auras le monde à tes pieds ainsi que mon âme si tu le désires.

Sois à moi Ichiru. Deviens le prince, la reine de cette vie, de ma vie.

Bien à toi. Secrètement tien. X-Hacker-X

P-S : Pardon de ne pas te donner mon véritable non, mais tu me connais plus sous le nom de Hacker non ? »

Ichiru ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Que le hacker voulait devenir un ange noir ? Et ainsi gouverner sur le jeu ? Vivre éternellement ? Et surtout il voulait que lui ICHIRU KIRYUU le rejoigne dans son délire ? Devienne sa « femme » ?

Intéressant… Voilà ce qui traversa les pensées d'Ichiru avant qu'il ne se claque intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à gouverner un monde virtuel, où il serait immortel, aurait la possibilité de porter des enfants malgré qu'il soit un homme et surtout serait un homme.

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, faisant attention à ne pas trop appuyer sur celle blessée et soupira. Sa vie devenait bien trop compliquée !

Il s'inquiétait de son apparence à cause de quelques petites remarques venant de deux vampires dégénérés, son frère restait enfermé dans un bureau avec un vampire et un asocial pour tenter de sauver une quantité astronomique de personne d'un hacker fou, et ce dernier le voulait comme époux (se) pour gouverner ces mêmes personnes en danger.

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Ichiru souffla un bon coup et décida de dormir, avec un peu de chances tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et il se réveillerait bientôt, frais et sans mauvaise nouvelle à la clé.

Hanabusa s'arrêta dans la forêt proche de l'Académie. Une odeur connue et délicieusement mystérieuse parvenait jusqu'à lui et son odorat développé. Il se dirigea vers elle et arriva jusqu'au pavillon du soleil. Une des fenêtres était ouverte.

Il sauta gracieusement et franchis rapidement la distance le séparant de l'ouverture murale. Le blond arriva dans une chambre banale appartenant à une personne un peu moins banale.

Il scruta les environs et découvrit un gigantesque miroir mural brisé en plusieurs morceaux, un bandage couvert de sang trainant par terre et des habits, disposés en tas informes sur le sol.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur le lit où un jeune homme aux cheveux argents reposé tranquillement, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon bien trop moulant pour sa santé mentale et d'un drap ne recouvrant à peine que ses pieds.

Le vampire se mordit la lèvre, violemment pour tenter d'arrêter le désir l'étreignant à l'odeur du sang mais ça ne fit qu'empirer son désir d'hémoglobines.

Il alla s'asseoir près du jeune homme et passa une main sur le front, étrangement brulant sous ses doigts, de l'argenté. Sa main enleva quelques mèches couleur lunaire et apprécia la sensation satinée de cette peau pâle à l'odeur si attrayante.

« Endormi tu ressembles à un ange… » Murmura le vampire blond, un peu mal à l'aise tout de même.

Son regard se porta ensuite vers le bas du corps et s'arrêta sur la main bandée de l'endormi.

« Détestes-tu à ce point ton physique pour oser détruire ton reflet au risque de te faire mal ? Je suppose que oui… Quel dommage tout de même. »

Il attrapa la main bandée délicatement et enleva le bandage très lentement pour ne pas réveillé le bel endormi. Sous ses yeux se trouvait une peau coupée de part en part à plusieurs endroits, et qui malgré les soins d'usages saignait encore.

L'odeur lui monta aux narines et il inspira un grand coup.

« Mmmmh ton odeur est exquise… Je vais t'aider à cicatriser plus vite, espérons que tu ne te réveilles pas, sinon tu m'en voudras pour toute ta vie, je le crains. »

Le vampire eut un sourire séducteur et glissa ses lèvres sur la peau du poignet si fin et fragile qu'il baisa tendrement. Puis ses lèvres et sa langue glissèrent le long de la paume qu'elles caressèrent, profitant de l'étrange douceur de cette main pourtant masculine et habituée à utiliser des armes.

La langue passa ensuite sur les articulations, le dos de la main, goutant enfin le sang de cette magnifique créature qu'était le chasseur. Oui il se l'avouait enfin, le chasseur était parfait en tout point, sauf peut-être son langage de harpie, enfin bref ceci pouvait se corriger au moins !

Le vampire glissa chacun des doigts de cette si douce main entre ses lèvres pour être sur qu'aucune goutte de sang ne lui échapperait.

Une fois les plaies refermées et de couleurs légèrement roses, le vampire observa le cou de l'endormi.

C'était une courbe gracieuse et appétissante du point de vue d'une sangsue comme lui.

Quoi de mieux pour marquer une si belle proie de choix, qu'enfoncer ses canines dans ce cou aux courbes parfaites ?

Hanabusa réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se dire que ce serait suicidaire de sa part de faire de son petit chasseur sa proie attitrée.

Déjà le jeune homme une fois réveillé crierait au scandale, crierait à un viol de sa personne. Et puis le président Kuran retrouverait facilement sa trace grâce à l'odeur et là ça en serait finit pour lui. Il se ferait couper les canines, et peut-être émasculer, qui sait ?

Le blond soupira (il passe vraiment son temps à soupirer…) et caressa la joue de son petit hunter. Il sentit l'argenté remué un peu dans son sommeil et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Il marcha sur quelque chose de dur et sursauta en tombant sur une rose rouge d'une incommensurable beauté. Il se baissa et la prit dans ses mains, une carte blanche y était accrochée à l'aide d'un ruban noir comme la nuit.

«Réfléchis à ma proposition sérieusement. Je te veux vraiment dans mon royaume. Tu seras la reine parfaite Ichiru, plus beau que la lune, plus désirable que le sang dont je m'abreuve. Mon âme t'appartient. X-H-X »

Hanabusa grogna mais se retint de jeter la rose par la fenêtre. Il la posa plutôt sur la table de chevet de son hunter et se demanda bien qui pouvait être ce H. (Et non les gens ce n'est pas Aidou… quoique ça aurait pu… ^^)

Le vampire s'approcha de la fenêtre, il observa une dernière fois le bel Hunter endormi, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol gracieusement.

Zéro était penché sur un écran d'ordinateur, son ongle de pouce coincé entre ses lèvres. Cela fait des heures qu'il ne progressait pas sur ce foutu programme informatique. Il leva les yeux et observa Kaname juste en face de lui. La seule chose qui traversa son esprit c'est: « Mon dieu mais comment fait-il pour être aussi sexy juste en regardant un écran d'ordinateur? »

De son côté la seule chose qui traversait l'esprit du vampire de sang-pur c'était: « Je dois le vaincre à son propre jeu cet énergumène fou d'ordinateur »

Il releva tout de même le regard quelques secondes et toma dans les deux lacs couleur parme qui l'observaient attentivement. Il se prit à se dire qu'il était vraiment ravissant comme ça, l'air un peu gêné, le pouce entre ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce qui a?

-Je... Tu pourrais m'aider? Y'a un truc que je comprends pas vraiment dans le programme...

-Et tu penses que j'arriverais mieux à comprendre que toi?

-Ben ça fait plusieurs heures que je suis sur cet imbécile de programme alors j'arrive pas trop à faire le point et à le corriger...

-Okay je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

kaname arriva alors et se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Zéro, sa bouche tout près du cou de l'Hunter.

Zéro sentit sa respiration accélérée d'un coup et il ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur sanguine et sauvage du vampire.

Ce dernier observait l'écran, ses bras de chaque côté de l'hunter, tapant un peu sur le clavier, faisant défiler les informations.

« OK, dit-il. Je vois ce qui va pas. Tu t'es trompé dans la programmation à deux endroits, un vers le milieu et un autre à la fin. Attends je te règle ça rapidement. »

Et il s'occupa comme il l'avait dit de ces légères erreurs. Une fois fait, il inspira un peu et l'odeur de Zéro lui monta aux narines doucement. C'était une odeur fruité et envoutante comme il n'en avait jamais connu avant.

Un mélange de vanille, fruit de la passion et de bois de pins. Accompagné d'une touche sanguine très intéressante. Sa bouche se colla contre le cou du jeune homme et il sourit, faisant glisser ses canines sur le satin vivant.

« Qu'est-ce que? » murmura Zéro, un peu mal à l'aise et excité en même temps.

« Shhhht... Si je l'avais voulu tu aurais été totalement sous mon emprise mon petit hunter... mes dents auraient déjà pu te percer ta jolie et tendre jugulaire... Mmmmh ça aurait été absolument délicieux... »

Le jumeau d'Ichiru eut la soudaine pensée de vouloir ses dents lui perçant la peau tendrement et si possible partir après dans un lit, à l'abri du regard du directeur qui s'amusait bien de la situation d'ailleurs.

(à suivre...)

_**Identity Card **_

**Ichiru Kiryuu**

Nom : Takanori

Prénom : Kimi

Sexe : female

Age : 17 ans

Origine : Japon

Profession : Etudiante en informatique, robotique et centre de sécurité

Passe temps : les longues promenades, activité physique, chat, Académie cross

Passion : Ordinateur/ jeux vidéos, dessin naturel

Famille : orpheline, un frère jumeau Oow

Alimentation préférée : Glace à la vanille, Œufs, nouilles chinoises.

Sexualité : Aime les hommes donc hétéro, mais préfèrerait être un homme

Son rôle dans l'académie Cross ? : Elle est le frère de Zéro, Ichiru Kiryuu. D'une nature plutôt fragile il a tout de même suivit l'entrainement des Hunters malgré que l'enseignement soit un peu plus allégé.

A la mort de leurs parents, Zéro a été « adopté » par le directeur de l'académie et Ichiru est parti avec Shizuka Hiô, la vengeresse. A la mort de cette dernière par le Sénat des vampires (je change l'histoire ici) seulement deux ans après la mort de ses parents, Ichiru est arrivé à l'Académie Cross, sous la direction de Yagari Tôga. Depuis il est resté très proche de son frère et encore aujourd'hui à leur presque majorité, les deux partagent souvent le même lit, lorsqu'ils se sentent un peu seuls.

D'où vient son pseudonyme ? Ichi, veut dire 1 si je me souviens bien... Donc Ichiru est une manière de taquiner son frère jumeau avec son nom ^^. Et Kiryuu est le nom d'un groupe de Visu qu'ils aiment bien lui et sa sœur,

Commentaire du personnage : Et bien je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire... A part que mon frère est un débile et c'est tout. Enfin quoi il est vrai que je l'aime bien et tout et tout... mais des fois il est lourd, extrêmement lourd. J'ai du mal avec certaines de ses blagues vaseuses qu'il fait souvent malheureusement. Oh et puis vous avez vu la tenue que portait Hanabusa aujourd'hui? Terriblement sexy! Et puis quand il ne tente pas de ramener toutes les femelles dans son lit, il a ce petit air si sérieux et excitant... ça me donne envie qu'il m'attrape, me mène dans son lit et me mord de partout... Oh la-la ça y est je divague!

**Hanabusa Aidou**

Nom : Jonhson

Prénom : Andrew

Sexe : Male

Age : 18 ans

Origine : Angleterre

Profession : Serveur dans un bar/restaurant ; étudiant en mode.

Passe temps : Le sh

opping et la réalisation de tenue excentrique. Ainsi que les boîtes de nuit et l'Académie cross. (Me demandait pas comment il arrive à tout faire je ne sais pas...)

Passion : Le stylisme.

Famille : Une grande soeur Lara. Et ses parents qu'il ne voit plus trop, car il est franchement excentrique dans ses vêtements et manières d'être.

Alimentation préférée : Pain de mie et beurre de cacahuète. Toast et marmelade. Et bien entendu le délicieux fish and chips.

Sexualité : plus gay que lui y'a pas!

Son rôle dans l'académie Cross ? : Il est Hanabusa Aidou, un vampire aristocratique. Très connu pour sa beauté naturelle et pour son caractère de Don Juan avec les jeunes filles de la Day class.

D'où vient son pseudonyme ? Un des deux signifie idole je crois mais je sais plus... =x... Pour le reste je sais franchement pas...

Commentaire du personnage : Ben à part le fait qu'en ce moment il y a des pensées bizarres qui me passent par l'esprit. Moi qui ne voyait que mon cher et tendre Kaname, prince des sang-purs. A présent je commence à me rendre compte de l'existence de mon petit Ichiru... ce que je me demande c'est qui peut bien être cette saloperie de H, qui lui pose des roses et des mots doux dans sa chambre...

Voilà voilà! See you soon in my stories everybody!

j'espère que vous avez aimé!

Bye!

S.Y


	6. Chapter 5 Narcissistic Vampires

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri…

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long….

**Couples :** Pour le moment Kaien/Yagari Zéro/Kaname Ichiru/Hanabusa

**Résumé** : le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveau, d'énigme et parfois de code a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème.

**Blabla **: Voilà j'espère que cela va vous plaire ! et blablabla !

**Identity Card : Kain Akatsuki**

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: my world_ sick puppies

_Rappel chapitres précédents__ : Enfermé dans le jeu, Zéro, Kaname et Kaien tentent de trouver une solution en retrouvant le hacker. Ichiru, le frère jumeau de Zéro a très peu de confiance en lui et désire secrètement Hanabusa Aidou. Il reçoit par ailleurs une lettre du hacker qui le veut comme amant. En plein dénis de lui-même il brise son miroir et se blesse à la main. Pendant son sommeil Hanabusa vient le voir attiré par le sang et le soigne. Du côté de Kaname et Zéro, il se rapproche beaucoup et Kaname commence à éprouver un grand désir pour l'argenté en dépit de son profond mépris et sa jalousie à son égard._

**Chapitre 5 : Narcissistic Vampires **

Ichiru grogna doucement en se retournant plusieurs fois dans son lit. Le sommeil le quittait alors que la nuit était très loin d'être terminée. Il avait l'impression étrange d'avoir rêvé de quelque chose de très important mais n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Il bailla allègrement et passa sa main dans sa tignasse argenté. Son regard tomba alors sur la petite rose rouge à plat sur sa table de nuit. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le mot avant que tous les événements de ces derniers jours ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Il soupira… H comme Hanabusa… Si seulement ce petit aristo avait moins de balais dans le cul et était attiré par les hommes ! Mais malheureusement il se retrouvait avec un hacker totalement malade mentale à ses basques et personne à qui en parler ! S'il en parlait à Zéro ou au directeur, il était très probable qu'ils se serviraient de lui comme appât pour s'emparer de cet homme. Et ça il en était hors de question !

Un énième soupir traversa ses lèvres fines. Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement, adossé au mur derrière son lit et observa sa chambre. Des vêtements trainaient un peu partout et il remarqua le miroir brisé. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné que sa main ne lui fasse pas aimablement remarquée d'une insoutenable douleur qu'elle méritait des soins.

Il la posa sur le drap et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Il ne restait que quelques légères cicatrices roses aux bords légèrement boursouflés. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'identique de ceux de Zéro et il monta sa main jusqu'à son nez à l'odorat très développé. Une note de sucré salé l'assaillit. Il décela même une légère senteur sanguine, comme celle que dégageait un verre de Blood Tablet : Un vampire.

Un vampire… Voilà ce que lui criait son cerveau avec grande force de persuasion. Le cœur d'Ichiru battit de plus en plus vite au fond de sa cage thoracique. Il récapitula toutes les informations lui parvenant lentement pour être sur de ne rien oublier. Un vampire, car à présent il en était à 99% sur, était entré dans sa chambre. En pleine nuit. Il lui avait léché la main et le sang avec pour le guérir. Ce vampire l'avait observé, lui, en pleine nuit, à moitié nu, et l'avait assez approché pour pouvoir lui lécher la main et lui sucer le sang !

Un vampire l'avait maté !

Maintenant quel vampire ? Parce que dans une académie où se baladaient en toute liberté une soixantaine de vampires et même plus… Comment être sur ?

Cela pouvait-il être ce Hacker ?

Ichiru grogna, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement en pensant qu'un vampire l'avait observé dormir en petite tenue, le cou bien dégagé et qu'il n'eut point l'envie de grignoter la peau de son cou et enfoncer ses longues dents de vampires à la noix dans sa chaire et d'aspirer son sang…

Puis il lui vint que ce fut peut-être Zéro et notre courageux petit hunter se précipita vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de pyjama en soie noire vers le bâtiment principal direction le bureau du directeur où son frère devait encore être à cette heure-ci.

Zéro avait la respiration saccadée, les narines emplies de l'odeur de Kaname arrivant par effluves sensuelles jusqu'à lui. Son excitation augmentée alors que les doigts de son bourreau se refermaient sur ses épaules et sa bouche se pressait toujours plus le long de sa jugulaire en murmurant des paroles osées et que l'on pourrait interdire aux moins de 16 ans.

Le directeur de son côté ne retenait quasiment plus son amusement. Les deux jeunes gens étaient hilarants à se fuir, se chercher et inversement.

-Alors chéri… Tu as envie de moi hein ? Tu aimerais que je plonge en toi, tu voudrais que je te morde encore et encore tout en m'emparant de ton joli et si menu petit corps… non ?

Zéro ne fit qu'échapper un gémissement honteux et non voulu. Kaname allait passer à l'acte et enfoncer ses canines dans la peau tendre du cou sous ses crocs et sa bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un Ichiru à moitié nu entrait.

-Grand frère !

Zéro sursauta en même temps que les autres de la pièce, les dents de Kaname égratignèrent d'ailleurs un peu la peau du chasseur vampire. Les deux se séparèrent bien vite sous le regard un peu affolé du jumeau argenté.

-Zéro ! Je… Est-ce que tu es venu dans ma chambre cette nuit ?

L'argenté haussa les sourcils de surprises et regarda son frère avec incompréhension.

-Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Je suis resté ici toute la journée et je ne savais même pas que c'était le soir. Enfin ça explique la faim de Kuran en y réfléchissant un peu.

Ce dernier grogna et se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien dire. Il ne disait rien mais l'air d'Ichiru l'inquiétait quand même un peu. Le jeune homme n'était pas facilement impressionnable ni même effrayé. Même le directeur était intrigué, il avait toujours perçu le jumeau de Zéro comme le plus censé des deux et aussi le plus calme et surtout ne paniquant pas pour un rien.

-Que se passe t-il Ichi ? demanda Zéro en s'approchant de sa habituellement froide moitié.

-je… Quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre cette nuit. Un vampire. Il faut que je sache qui sait et ce qu'il y faisait !

-Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

-Parce qu'il a osé me mater et me sucer le sang voilà pourquoi ! Et le pire c'est qu'il n'est même pas resté pour décliner son identité et me dire ce qu'il venait faire là !

Zéro prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui « Du calme Ichi… Ce n'est rien tant qu'il ne t'a pas mordu. Il t'a ?

-Non… Je me suis blessé et hier ça saignait, maintenant j'ai plus rien, juste des cicatrices ! Je sentais le vampire quand je me suis réveillé. »

Un silence arriva pendant quelques minutes alors qu'Ichiru montrait sa main couverte de cicatrices fraiches et roses. Kaname réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer et de dire doucement. « Tu étais dans ta chambre au pavillon ? »

Ichiru hocha la tête, encore paniqué.

« Bon j'ai peut-être une idée. Tu vas venir avec moi, ton frère peut t'accompagner si tu veux, et on va voir les Night class. Celui qui est venu dans ta chambre devra décliner son identité et on vous laissera deux minutes pour vous expliquer. Okay ? Ensuite suivant la réponse on avisera au niveau de la punition. C'est clair ? ça vous va directeur ?

-je vous laisse vous occuper de ça les jeunes, moi je continue d'enquêter sur le hacker. Zéro ton programme est finit ou pas ?

-Il faut juste entrer les dernières données et il nous fera un premier tri des personnes. » Répondit le jeune hunter en prenant son frère par le bras et l'entrainant à la suite du président du pavillon de la lune.

Un silence assez pesant fut présent pendant toute leur avancée vers les salles de classe utilisées par les vampires.

Une fois là bas, la voix forte et autoritaire du sang pur résonna dans les couloirs et fut entendue dans toutes les classes. « Que tout les vampires présent en classe sortent et me rejoignent dans la cours principale ! »

Les jumeaux et le brun s'y rendirent et bientôt une centaine de vampires magnifiques arrivèrent.

« Ils sont autant que ça ? » murmura effrayé et surprit Ichiru en observant les visages froids et crispés autour de lui.

Une voix s'éleva dans les rangs « Qu'est-ce que ces HUNTERS font ici maître ? »

« SILENCE ! » La voix de Kaname était intransigeante et imposait le respect et l'écoute. « C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. » reprit-il plus calmement. « Quels sont les vampires n'ayant pas été en cours lors du début de soirée ? Qu'ils s'avancent et que les autres reculent. Et ne me mentez pas ou vous en subirez les conséquences. » Un arbre éclata de l'intérieur tout près de la cours alors que le poing de Kaname se trouvait fermé.

La classe habituelle de Kaname avec Senri Shiki, Rima Tôya, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijô, Hanabusa Aidô et bien d'autres encore, en tout, une trentaine de personnes.

Kaname fronça les sourcils et se rappela que leurs cours de ces heures là étaient habituellement avec Yagari Tôga.

« Que les autres reviennent dans leurs classes immédiatement ! » Les vampires s'exécutèrent et bientôt il ne resta que les vampires les plus proches du vampire. Ceux avec qui il avait passé les dernières années.

Il les regarda un par un et remarqua les regards surpris de plusieurs d'entre eux.

De son côté Ichiru n'était pas en reste, il sentait le regard d'un vampire sur lui, et pas n'importe quel vampire. Le plus hétéro de tous, celui pour qui il craquait sans le vouloir. Hanabusa Aidou.

Le regard bleu glacé trainé sur lui comme des braises ardentes et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant tant d'insistance. Zéro raffermit sa prise sur son petit frère qu'il sentait faiblir contre lui sans en savoir la vrai raison.

Ichiru se dégagea de son étreinte et s'approcha d'Hanabusa, les lèvres serrées. Près de lui il ferma les yeux sous l'étonnement de tous et surtout du concerné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là Kiryuu ?

-boucle là Hanabusa ! »

L'hunter prit la main du vampire et la porta à son nez. Les mêmes fragrances qu'il avait sentit dans sa chambre, le même côté sucré salé un peu diffus, confondus…

Soudain il se recula comme piqué au vif. Ses yeux étaient étrangement remplis de larmes et sa main vint qui était sous peu blessée vint frapper la joue du vampire comme elle avait frappé le miroir un peu plus tôt.

Ichiru échappa un cri de douleur lorsque ses doigts se fêlèrent sous le choc de la mâchoire très dure du vampire alors que la tête d'Hanabusa partit un peu sur le côté et que les yeux du blond se faisaient surpris.

Tout les vampires autour grognèrent alors que Zéro se précipita vers son frère et attrapa la main blessée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Ichi ? T'en as pas marre de faire mal à cette main ou quoi ?

L'argenté, à moitié en larmes sous la douleur et la peine lui enserrant le cœur s'exclama, alors qu'Hanabusa remettait sa tête en place pour le regarder, toujours aussi surpris.

-J'en peux plus Zéro ! Ce con m'humilie chaque jour dès qu'il me voit et il trouve encore l'envie de m'humilier toujours un peu plus la nuit ! Je suis totalement sous pression en ce moment et il en rajoute en pénétrant dans ma chambre et me sucer le sang ! Je dois réagir comment à ton avis ? Le regarder et dire « ce n'est pas bien bouffon. Recommence et tu te prends une balle dans la tête ? » Comme toi tu l'aurais dit ? Mais je ne suis pas toi Putain ! J'ai d'autres problèmes à penser que ce stupide con qui ose me faire flipper comme jamais ! »

Tous le regardèrent étrangement alors qu'il s'effondrait à terre, recroquevillé. Hanabusa lui tendit sa main. « Ne te ridiculise pas plus s'il te plait Ichiru Kiryuu. Allons parler plus loin, je t'en pris. » L'argenté regarda le vampire en face de lui, ses larmes se tarirent brutalement et il se releva sans l'aide d'Aidou, le snobant presque.

« Très bien, allons-y Vampire. »

Ils allèrent, marchant près l'un de l'autre jusqu'à l'extérieur de la forêt où ils s'arrêtèrent, inconscient du vampire les observant du haut du mur d'enceint. Le vent était contre eux alors ils ne pouvaient sentir l'aura et l'odeur meurtrières de cet étrange vampire aux cheveux châtains clairs et à l'air si hautain.

« Donne-moi ta main » murmura le blond en tendant ses longs doigts vers l'argent. Ce dernier lui obéit pour une fois et son vis-à-vis s'occupa de soigner la fracture de ses pauvres phalanges meurtries. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait habituellement, c'est-à-dire lâcher brusquement cette douce main et sortir un mot blessant à l'argenté, Hanabusa la garda dans la sienne et en embrassa le dos.

Ichiru déglutit. Le vampire sur la muraille se mordit la lèvre de colère.

« Si je suis entré dans ta chambre hunter… C'est que j'ai sentis l'odeur de ton sang, je n'avais pas mangé encore et je n'ai pus résister à vouloir savoir qui possédait une odeur si alléchante… Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de te voir… Endormi tu es tellement plus différent… Calme, royal… Je ne vais pas te mentir Ichiru, je te désire plus que tout. Tu es le seul qui me résiste parmi ces stupides humains et je ne le supporte pas. Tu es si attrayant. Oh bien entendu, si un jour je te présente à ma famille il y a certaines choses à revoir au niveau de ton éducation, et sache que je ne serais jamais, j'ai bien dit jamais en dessous. Et tu devras devenir un vampire sinon ça ne servira à rien…

-Pour qui tu te prends ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois que juste en ramenant ta belle gueule, me disant que tu ne fais que me désirer, me dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, je vais te tomber dans les bras ? Et bien désolé de te décevoir abruti mais je ne préfère pas. Quitte à choisir un vampire je préfèrerais encore Akatsuki. Lui au moins il est sexy. Au revoir et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ou de ma chambre, est-ce clair ? »

Le vampire sur le mur observa la mine hébétée du blondinet, et félicita intérieurement sa proie chérie. Mais il savait que le blond n'allait pas en rester là. Il était un chasseur et voudrait forcément retenter sa chance jusqu'à ce que sa proie soit à un autre ou soit sienne. Et ça le vampire qu'il était ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre son petit hunter à lui, sa proie, son prince. Un sourire sadique et heureux prit place sur ses lèvres pâles. En voyant son hunter partir et le vampire rester sur place il se précipita sur le vampire tout d'abord, qu'il endormi d'un coup dans la nuque avant d'aller attraper sa proie chérie.

Kaname pria tout le monde de repartir en classe et attrapa la main de Zéro alors que ce dernier allait s'éloigner et repartir au bureau du directeur.

« Tu ne penses pas que l'on peut prendre une petite pause, Zéro ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kuran, t'es pas comme d'habitude ! » Demanda l'interpellé, suspicieux.

« j'ai juste enfin remarqué que ma beauté et mon charme légendaire avait encore fait une victime et je veux bien t'accorder une nuit avec moi darling, si tu me donnes de ton sang en échange. Il m'a l'air véritablement exquis et je meurs d'impatience d'enfoncer mes crocs et mon sexe en toi chéri… »

Zéro resta trente secondes hébété, la bouche entrouverte avant de se reprendre et de voir rouge

« De quoi ? Répète pour voir ? Ton charme et ta beauté légendaire ? Mon cul oui ! Même le un âne serait plus sexy que toi ! Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je suis à ton service et que je vais te sauter dessus parce que tu m'en as DONNE l'autorisation ? Non mais tu rêves Baka ! Même pour tout les P-C de ce monde je ne voudrais pas coucher avec toi juste parce que tu me l'as autorisé ! Mais je rêve quoi… Tu te prends vraiment pour le nombril du monde hein ? Va coucher avec tes fans et bouffe les autant que tu veux mais en tout cas tu ne m'approches plus ! »

Et Zéro s'en alla furieux après avoir collé une gifle au sang pur en maugréant des « égocentrique… vampire stupide… Narcissique… » et tout un tas d'autres joyeusetés dans le style.

Kaname resté seul, tenait sa joue dans sa main, vraiment très surprit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? murmura t-il en tentant de repenser clairement à ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour énerver le chasseur de vampires.

Kaien soupira en faisant craquer ses doigts. Il n'arriverait à rien d'autre cette nuit malheureusement.

Il soupira et décida d'aller se coucher. Un bâillement sortit de sa bouche et il enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, exténué.

Il se dirigea dans une pièce proche de celle où se trouvaient les ordinateurs et vit que la lumière de la lampe était allumée.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de remarquer Yagari Tôga, assoupis sur lit, un livre sur le torse.

Un doux sourire franchis ses lèvres et il se précipita sur le lit pour observer du plus près possible son amant qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, plus aussi que son jeu et ses ordinateurs.

Il se déshabilla, ne restant qu'en caleçon, enleva le livre et le posa par terre, pour se serrer tout près de son amant sous les couvertures chaudes.

-Ikari… Merci d'être là… De ne pas m'avoir abandonné comme je l'ai fait lâchement avec toi.

Des bras se resserrèrent sur son corps et il sourit.

-Tu ne dormais pas c'est ça ?

- Non… Je t'ai entendu arriver et je n'avais pas envie que tu me racontes tes avancées sur le hacker ce soir… Comprends que j'en ai vraiment des ordinateurs en ce moment. Ils m'ont volé les choses les plus précieuses à mes yeux et je commence à en avoir marre.

-Je t'aime Ikari…

-C'est Yagari ici, Kaien.

-je sais… Mais si je le prononce quand on est tout les deux, j'ai l'impression d'être avec ton père… ça me ferait peur de crier son nom si nous refaisons l'amour. Et puis Ikari te va mieux je trouve… Je suis désolé d'avoir été aveugle et amputé de sentiments ces dernières années. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que j'étais en train de perdre…

Yagari passa une main sur le dos du directeur et soupira… Il se sentait mieux maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagner contre ces stupides jeux virtuels que son amant affectionnait particulièrement.

Le brun retourna le châtain clair sur le lit et lui enleva ses lunettes avant d'embrasser son cou doucement en passant ses mains dans les cheveux longs de l'homme.

-Depuis combien de temps tu ne les as pas coupés dans le monde réel ?

-Je ne sais plus, il m'arrive plus bas que les reins maintenant, je les tresse pour qu'ils ne viennent pas dans mes yeux.

-Tu es vraiment un cas à part mon ange.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être je t'assure. Je t'aime comme tu es.

-Merci…

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement et se réunirent comme elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis bien trop longtemps leur goûts.

(A suivre…)

**Akatsuki Kain**

Nom : McKillhan

Prénom : Elliott

Sexe : male

Age : 16 ans

Origine : Irlandaise mais vit au States

Profession : lycéen

Passe temps : écrire, se balader, jouer à l'académie cross

Passion :. La nature, les fanfictions, le Japon

Famille :.Sa mère Jeane et une petite sœur de trois ans Krystal

Alimentation préférée : Takoyaki, sundae et pancakes

Sexualité : Bisexuel

Son rôle dans l'académie Cross ? : Il est Akatsuki Kain, le cousin d'hanabusa Aidou et aura une place importante dans la suite de l'histoire même si pour le moment on ne l'a pas beaucoup aperçu. D'un caractère plutôt froid et calme, il est tout de même aimé par ses compatriotes et par les femelles de la Day class qui le trouvent « sauvage » et appétissant ^^.

Commentaire du personnage : No comment. (On en saura plus sur le personnage au fil du récit héhé)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là! J'espère que ça vous plait... Même si j'en ai pas l'impression T.T Enfin bref!

A plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre!


	7. Chapter 6 First Meeting

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas et Damian) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri…

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes !

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long….

**Couples :** Pour le moment Kaien/Yagari Zéro/Kaname Ichiru/Hanabusa (ou Ichiru/Damian ?)

**Résumé** : le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveau, d'énigme et parfois de code a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème.

**Blabla **: Voilà j'espère que cela va vous plaire et merci à ceux (celles) qui me lisent et surtout à ceux (celles) qui me laissent des Com's! et blablabla ! et désolé de ma longueur pour écrire !

**Identity Card : Yuki Kurosu**

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: Monochrome_Sid

**Chapter 6 : First meeting**.

_Résumé du chapitre précédent__ : Zéro et Kaname se rapprochent de plus en plus. Malheureusement Ichiru paniqué à l'idée qu'un vampire soit entré dans sa chambre pendant son sommeil les interrompt et s'en suit une réunion de vampire où Hanabusa se fait dénoncer par son odeur. Ichiru et lui parlent donc sous le regard du Hacker qui n'en manque pas une. Le chasseur et le blond se dispute, Kaname et Zéro pareil, à cause du narcissisme des deux vampires. Ichiru se retrouve donc seul et le Hacker décide d'en profiter._

Ichiru s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser le long. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et eut l'envie désastreuse et humiliante de pleurer.

Mais que dire ? Dans la vie réelle il était une femme, et une femme a besoin de pleurer ! Donc par conséquent il en a encore besoin maintenant. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas tout, à la pensée qu'Hanabusa ne le désirait que pour une histoire de sexe et ne s'intéresserait définitivement à lui que s'il changeait totalement pour devenir une bonne petite femme au foyer obéissante et surtout vampire.

L'argenté se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de frustration et de tristesse. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? D'un côté il avait ce Hacker qui voulait faire de lui son époux et conquérir le monde virtuel, et d'un autre il y avait Hanabusa qui ne voulait être avec lui que pour le sexe ou plus à la seule obligation de devenir un vampire bien élevé et soumis.

La vie était vraiment mal faite !

-Bonsoir….

Ichiru releva violemment la tête et se retrouva devant un vampire à la peau presque bronzé pour sa race, aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable et aux cheveux châtains clairs mi-longs.

Il resta scotché tant cette beauté était impressionnante.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Ne devrais-tu pas dire : Qu'êtes-vous au lieu de qui êtes-vous ?

-Je sais ce que vous êtes : un vampire… Votre identité m'échappe par contre, alors répondez ou je vous envois un pieu dans le crane !

-On me nomme Damian. Et moi par contre je sais qui tu es… D'ailleurs, ce blondinet prétentieux ne connait pas sa bêtise d'avoir laissé échapper une perle comme toi… Ichiru Kiryuu.

Ichiru eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant le vampire dire cela. Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Ce vampire l'aurait donc espionné lors de son entrevue avec Hanabusa Aidou ? Ou bien il avait dit ça comme ça ? Au hasard ? Sans savoir qu'il tapait dans le mille ?

Le vampire à la beauté presque ensorcelante, s'assit à ses côtés.

-ça fait longtemps que je te regarde…

-T'es un pervers c'est ça ? Ne t'approche pas de moi vile créature, affreux monstre sans scrupule !

Le châtain eut un rire clair et cristallin alors qu'Ichiru se retrouvait à présent étalé par terre après avoir bougé trop brusquement et perdu son appui qu'était l'arbre centenaire. Le vampire pouffa encore plus en plaçant une main extrêmement fine devant sa bouche. Son rire fut communicatif et entraina Ichiru avec lui de manière plus que naturelle.

L'argenté se releva enfin et ancra ses yeux parmes dans ceux à la couleur si particulière, d'un gris brumeux, le faisant passé presque pour un aveugle même si l'éclat nous démontrait le contraire.

Ils commencèrent finalement à parler de tout et de rien et échangèrent certains fous rires qu'Ichiru n'aurait jamais pensé avoir dans ce jeu avec une personne autre que son grand frère chéri. Damian était intelligent, drôle et tellement communicatif ! Et sa beauté coupait le souffle tant elle était brute et pure, comme celle d'un diamant éclatant. (Diamant, Damian ça se ressemble non ? Okay je sors….)

Ichiru frissonna et se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait qu'en légère chemise et pantalon troué alors que l'aurore s'amenait avec son lever de soleil et ses couleurs rosées. Damian passa un bras sur les épaules du jeune homme et le tira à lui.

-J'ai une question pour toi.

-Oui ? demanda Ichiru avec un léger sourire tout en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte du vampire et en regardant le lever de soleil de l'orée de la forêt de l'académie.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu rejoindre le monde de la nuit comme ton frère ?

-Si comme chaque humain en entendant parler des vampires, la vie éternelle ça fait envie, mais quand on les connait vraiment et que l'on se rend compte que l'on ne vit en fait pas éternellement et que la vie en vampire et Très difficile et solitaire, on en a beaucoup moins envi…

-Mais si tu as la possibilité de vivre « éternellement » avec la personne que tu aimes, ne serait-ce pas le rêve ?

-Je dois d'abord trouver cette personne si particulière… et pour l'instant à part une personne trop égoïste pour m'aimer vraiment, personne ne m'a intéressé. Je vais devoir y aller, au revoir Damian, à une prochaine fois ! » Ichiru se leva et lui fit un doux sourire innocent à souhait et sans aucune idée derrière la tête.

Il s'en alla finalement, laissant le visage de Damian perdre son sourire de franche amitié pour un air sérieux et calculateur.

Une fois le chasseur assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre le vampire laissa échapper un juron. L'argenté lui échappait encore !

Soudain un sourire sadique prit possession de ses traits et il eut l'idée du siècle ! Il se rapprocherait petit à petit de sa petite souris chérie, avant de la prendre entre ses griffes et l'emmener dans son antre de fauve.

« Bientôt, Ichiru… Bientôt tu m'appartiendras, tout comme ce monde. »

Il se leva donc et disparu tout simplement sans même s'apercevoir ni sentir le vampire qui les observait du haut d'un arbre. Ce dernier attrapa un sorte de petit étuis, fit un rapide code et certaines données oubliées par l'effacement du directeur lui revinrent immédiatement.

« Et merde » laissa t-il échapper avant de se laisser tomber à terre. Le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait parler de ça à personne, tout d'abord parce qu'il risquait de se faire tuer, ou qu'on lui efface encore la mémoire ou bien qu'on le prenne pour le hacker.

Et puis pour le moment il n'avait aucun véritable indice quant à l'identité réelle du Hacker, il ne savait même pas si c'était véritablement ce Damian et quel était son vrai rôle en ce qui concernait Ichiru. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire pour s'en sortir vivant et en un seul morceau était d'observer Ichiru et le protéger au moindre problème avec ce Damian.

Le vampire sauta sur l'herbe verte et se releva très doucement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux/ auburn et regarda le ciel devenir de plus en plus clair. Il bailla, se sentant étrangement fatigué.

-C'est l'heure de dormir. Alléluia ! » soupira t-il avant de rejoindre le pavillon de la lune d'une démarche nonchalante et pas du tout pressée.

Zéro posa son royal postérieur sur son fauteuil et ramena se jambes contre son torse et commença à se mordiller l'ongle du pousse un peu comme L dans Death Note.

Il observa son écran et eut un long soupire avant de pianoter sur les touches. Le jeu était devenu beaucoup moins marrant maintenant qu'il était réel… ON ne pouvait plus vraiment augmenter de niveau sans tuer des personnes pour de vrai. Les énigmes étaient bloquées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce qui signifiait qu'on était obligé de rester humain, vampire normal etc. ET lui de rester un Level E… Si ça continuait il allait vraiment dégénérer jusqu'au dernier niveau, son corps n'acceptait déjà plus les Blood Tablets.

Et puis Kaname qui se rapprochait de lui et lui faisait sentir sa délicieuse et succulente odeur de sang pur. Ça allait le rendre fou !

Lorsque Kaname entra et se rapprocha de lui, il se leva, agacé et prit son ordinateur avec lui violemment. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce sous les regards surpris du directeur et de Yagari qui se trouvaient éveillés et celui blessé du Sang pur.

Zéro marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes et s'assit finalement sur le bord de la fontaine avant de se remettre à travailler sur l'identité du Hacker. Les noms défilaient devant ses yeux mais aucun ne l'interpella vraiment. Bien entendu il serait très peu probable que dans la profession marquée en dessous il y ait marqué : « Hacker professionnel ! Faites gaffe, très dangereux ! » Mais souvent cela se voyait sur la tête de la personne.

Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur un magnifique jeune homme châtain clair aux yeux gris impressionnant. Il avait d'ailleurs gardé beaucoup de son physique pour créer son personnage dans l'Académie. Zéro regarda sa profession dans le jeu, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans l'enceint de l'école et y lut : Mannequin à plein temps. Le jeune chasseur retint tout de même son nom : Damian Grey. Mais l'élimina tout de suite. Quand on prenait mannequin comme profession c'est que l'on s'en foutait vraiment de l'informatique et même en étant vampire, lorsqu'on est un hacker aussi fort que le mec les ayant piégés dans le jeu, on ne choisit pas un métier aussi ingrat que mannequin.

Il regarda finalement trois autres personnes mais abandonna bien vite en voyant qui lui en restait plus de 2000 à voir.

Il entendit finalement des voix venant de loin derrière lui mais se rapprochant de plus en plus.

-Senri ! Penses à ta peau voyons ! Prends au moins cette ombrelle ! Ou alors rentre au pavillon ! Tu vas cramer Senri, et tu sais très bien que ta peau rouge est absolument immonde !

-Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Zéro sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le vampire dire autre chose que des « Hnn » et surtout faire passer un sentiment dans ses paroles. Ces dernières avaient étés grondantes de colère ce qui juraient avec ses « hnn » insensible.

Il se retourna et vit le vampire passer agacer tout proche de lui, une sucette dans la bouche, la veste mal boutonnée et suivit de près par Rima Tôya et leur agent. Les deux femmes l'observèrent et devant son regard inquisiteur elles firent demi-tour, gênées.

Zéro aperçut le vampire passer par la forêt mais prendre une direction qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se décida donc de le suivre, juste par curiosité hein, pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état du vampire aristocrate !

L'argenté le suivit donc à travers la partie la plus sombre de la forêt dans l'enceint de l'académie.

Une centaine de mètre plus loin il arriva dans une large clairière où on pouvait apercevoir plus loin une sorte de serre.

Zéro, étonné, s'avança doucement et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la serre. Cette dernière, ouverte sur le côté laissait échapper des plaintes, ou plutôt des pleurs.

L'argenté se précipita à l'intérieur et ce qu'il y vit le fit sursauter. Takuma Ichijô se faisait prendre sur une table donc les plans de fleurs avaient été enlevés brusquement, par Senri Shiki dont une certaine colère déformée les traits.

-ça t'amuse peut-être Takuma ?

-Aaa…rête… Je t'en pris Senri, arrête !

-Hors de question ! J'aimerai que tu voies la douleur que j'ai ressentie au moment où ce con m'a dit quel plaisir il avait eu à te défeuiller et te faire l'amour ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je ne l'aurai jamais su ? Toi qui joue ta prude avec moi, tu fais ta pute avec les autres ?

-SENRI ! Arrête ! » pleura le blond en se rattrapant tant bien que mal aux épaules de l'auburn. Mais Shiki ne s'arrêtait pas, il ne se calmait pas non plus, même en voyant la douleur sur le visage de son amant.

A l'entrée, Zéro était pétrifiait, surtout en voyant du sang couler le long de la peau pale de blond du vice président du pavillon de la lune.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, totalement choqué ce qui provoqua un bruit qu'il n'avait pas prévu et attira l'attention des deux vampires.

Takuma Ichijô renifla et crispa ses mains sur le haut de Senri. Ce dernier avait arrêté ses coups de butoirs et regardait Kiryuu avec l'envie de le tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je…Je…J'ai entendu du bruit…

-Cet endroit est interdit aux humains ! Retourne d'où tu viens !

- Senri, s'il te plait calme-toi… Allons parler je t'en pris….

-Ferme là ! » Mais étrangement l'auburn semblait reprendre possession de son corps et repensait de manière correcte. Il s'enleva même du corps du blond et se rhabilla avant de rhabiller lui-même Ichijô qui lui ne pensait plus à bouger. Ce dernier s'allongea même de tout son long sur la table, ferma les yeux une trentaine de secondes avant de se relever et de faire un doux sourire au vampire et de regarder le chasseur avec pitié.

-Excuse-nous de t'avoir fait assister à ça Kiryuu-kun. C'est juste une toute petite dispute de rien du tout…

-Il était en train de te violer… TU saignais !

-Oui c'est vrai… Mais même sans viole il arrive que je saigne pendant l'acte, je suis fragile comme vampire et Senri est une brute ne sachant pas mesurer sa force… C'est meilleur comme ça quoique t'y es allait très fort Sen' …

-Pardon, je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais, tu m'as énervé !

Takuma eut un léger rire avant de sortir de la serre et d'attraper Zéro pour le faire sortir.

-Ne penses plus à ce que tu as vu petit chasseur… Il peut être très tendre aussi. D'ailleurs si un jour tu veux essayer avec nous deux on en sera ravis »

Le vampire fit un sourire séduisant et carnassier, passant sa langue sur ses crocs, puis sur le cou tendre du jeune homme qui sursauta.

« Tu m'a l'air absolument délicieux… Réfléchis-y mon petit Kiryuu-kun… »

Le blond eut un léger rire après avoir murmurer cette phrase contre l'oreille de Zéro. Puis il s'éloigna en attrapant la main de Senri qui dit ennuyé « Tu es vraiment manipulateur, tout ça pour gouter au sang de ce chasseur… »

A cet instant précis Zéro passa sa main sur son cou et son oreille et remarqua une trace rouge sang sur sa peau blanche. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en comprenant que tout ça était juste pour le faire arriver dans leur lit à tout les deux.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion il se précipita en courant le plus vite possible grâce à sa force vampirique et celle de chasseur vers le bâtiment principal de l'Académie. Là il courut jusque dans le bureau du directeur et s'enferma dans la pièce sous le regard étonné de Kaname, et de Kaien.

En voyant le sang sur le cou de son surement futur amant et proie, le Sang pur s'agaça et se précipita pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

-Je… fut la seule réponse arrivant à franchir les lèvres du chasseur.

Kaname pour le moins très agacé, attrapa le jeune homme, le mis en sac à patates sur son épaule et quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans ses appartements privés.

Là il le posa doucement sur son lit et embrassa passionnément son cou, absorbant le sang qui coulait tout en lui en prenant le moins possible. Puis il embrassa la peau griffée et cette dernière guérie de manière phénoménalement rapide.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Je… Senri avec Takuma dans la serre… Je… Ils étaient en train de… Enfin… » Le chasseur rougit sous le regard étonné du brun.

Ce dernier avait un sourcil levé en quête de la suite qui fut remplacé par un gargouillement de gorge incompréhensible.

-Ils faisaient quoi ? Se battaient ?

-N-nnon… Ils… »

L'argenté eut un énorme rougissement et n'osa plus regarder Kaname en face. Pour lui qui même dans la vrai vie était puceau et qui jusqu'à ce que Kaname s'intéresse à lui, était fier de l'être, se sentait très gêné sous ces questions.

-Ils faisaient quoi alors ?

-Je ne peux pas le dire… C'est leur vie privée… »

Kaname put alors observer une couleur cerise prendre possession des joues de son surement futur amant.

Comprenant soudain ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette serre, surtout en connaissant les deux protagonistes, il passa une main tendre sur le cou du chasseur.

- Arrête-moi s'il le faut… Ils étaient en train de faire furieusement l'amour dans cette serre et Takuma t'a proposé de les rejoindre un soir…

-Je… Senri était en train de le violer !

-Mise en scène pour t'avoir dans leur lit, ils ont du t'entendre arriver et ont décidé de s'amuser un peu… La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pensée est que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre…

Kaname embrassa le cou de Zéro et mordit la peau sauvagement faisant gémir le chasseur de douleur mais aussi de plaisir…

Le brun passa ensuite sa main sous la chemise de l'argenté et dit d'une voix plus que sensuelle :

-J'ai envie de toi… »

Yagari entra dans la salle de classe et observa ses élèves humains et son apprenti chasseur. Il claqua son livre sur la table, attirant ainsi l'attention des bavards de sa classe.

Ce coup réveilla Yuuki qui hurla presque, faisant rire toute la classe.

-Mademoiselle Cross, veuillez cesser vos enfantillages immédiatement. Vous êtes en cours je vous rappel ! Dormez la nuit au lieu de dormir lors de mes cours.

-Excusez-moi monsieur.

Ichiru lui, regardait par la fenêtre en aillant l'espoir de partir au plus vite. Son regard fut étrangement attiré par le Pavillon de la Lune, et il fut attiré par un reflet blond sur le toit. Une personne faisait l'équilibriste sur le haut du pavillon et bizarrement il eut un sourire tendre. Il pouvait reconnaitre cette silhouette partout où il la voyait, même d'aussi loin il savait que c'était Hanabusa Aidou, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder les humains vaquer à leurs habitudes bien mornes.

Sans savoir pourquoi, les pensées d'Ichiru se tournèrent sur le pourquoi le vampire n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les seuls fois où il les regardait c'est que le sommeil l'abandonnait malheureusement.

Il se demanda même si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec le fait qu'il l'eut rejeté un peu plus tôt. Etrangement même si Ichiru avait souffert des paroles du blond, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir d'avoir mit la fierté du blond à rude épreuve.

L'argenté soupira et décida finalement de porter attention au cours plutôt que de se démoraliser encore.

(à suivre)

_Identity Card :_

_**Yuki Kurosu**_

Nom : Hassan

Prénom : Lachlan

Sexe : male

Age : 20 ans

Origine : Nouvelle Zélande

Profession : Etudiant

Passe temps : plongée sous-marine, quad, saut à l'élastique, parachutisme, escalade

Passion : Rugby, sport extrême

Famille : fils ainé d'une fratrie de 4 enfants. Père inconnu, mère se remariant beaucoup.

Alimentation préférée : pavlova (dessert meringué typique de nouvelle Zélande), fish and chips et aussi les fruits tels les Kiwi (Nouvelle Zélande oblige ! et oui j'ai fais des recherches…)

Sexualité : Hétéro

Son rôle dans l'académie Cross ? : Dans le jeu, Yuuki est la fille adoptive de Kaien Kurosu. Elle est aussi ce qu'on peut appeler une gardienne de l'académie. Elle s'occupe de taire le secret des vampires et à présent celui du hacker.

Dans mon histoire, ben elle pas vraiment de rôle, enfin en tout cas pour l'instant je ne lui en vois pas, sauf pour me foutre un peu beaucoup d'elle… (je sais c'est méchant.) Si elle a une utilité je vous préviendrai !

D'où vient son pseudonyme ?: Ben Yuuki veut dire neige… D'après l'histoire elle se serait fait trouver lors d'une nuit de neige par Kurosu… Donc on va pas allez plus loin hein !

Commentaire du personnage : 

Naaaannnnn ! Mais Vous ne vous rendez pas compte hein ! Devoir revivre l'adolescence ! Je vais mourir ! Déjà en étant un homme c'était horrible, mais dans la peau d'une fille en plus ! Où sont passé mais sublime muscles hein ? Et mon pénis putain ! Je veux revenir chez moi ! Je veux retrouver toutes mes activités chéries que j'aime ! Je promets de ne plus jamais jouer à ce jeu si on me permet de revenir dans le monde réel !

*s'enfui en courant et pleurant*

NDA : Mais quelle tantouze ce mec…

Bon et bien merci d'avoir suivit ce chapitre jusque là ! Et à une prochaine fois! kissu!


	8. Chapter 7 Moonless Night

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas et Damian) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri…

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes !

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long….

**Couples :** Pour le moment Kaien/Yagari Zéro/Kaname Ichiru/Hanabusa (ou Ichiru/Damian ?)

**Résumé** : le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveau, d'énigme et parfois de code a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème.

**Blabla **: Voilà j'espère que cela va vous plaire et merci à ceux (celles) qui me lisent et surtout à ceux (celles) qui me laissent des Com's! et blablabla !

**Identity Card : **Damian Grey

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: Aufstieg_ subway to sally

**Réponse reviews anonyme :**

**Patronna-Sama** : Hello ! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps ^^ et pour tout te dire dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait plein de fautes idiotes… J'ai honte, vraiment honte *excuse moi !* Ensuite merci pour ton soutien, ça me fait hyper plaisir !

**aeka88 : **Merci de ton soutien et je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ^^ !

Et un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent !

**Chapter 7 : Moonless Night**

_Résumé chapitre précédent :__ Ichiru rencontre Damian, un sublime vampire à la puissance étrange et au sourire éclatant. Ils parlent et Ichiru remarque à peine que Damian le séduit petit à petit. Un vampire encore inconnu, est là et a récupéré sa mémoire d'une manière étrange. Il veillera sur l'argenté en secret. Zéro après avoir vu une scène de sexe torride entre Takuma et Senri, est totalement perdu et termine rapidement dans les appartements de Kaname qui décide d'en profiter, il en était à mordiller sauvagement le cou de notre chasseur._

Kaname mordit Zéro jusqu'au sang et aspira doucement un peu du liquide vermeil. Il avait profondément envie de son petit chasseur. Mais il sentait que ça ne se résumait pas qu'à ça et il ne pouvait pas se décider à vraiment agir.

En entendant le gémissement de pur plaisir de l'argenté il soupira mentalement. Il était tellement dur que ça lui faisait mal. L'odeur de ce sang était aphrodisiaque, son gout l'emmenait dans des dimensions bien plus célestes et désireuses de continuité.

Les mains du chasseur passèrent dans son dos et ses cris de plaisirs furent de plus en plus forts. Malgré cela le brun savait qu'ils ne dépassaient le stade de murmures. C'était juste grâce à ses sens de vampires qu'ils les entendaient si forts, si puissants. Si jouissifs aussi d'un certain côté…

Ce fut quand sa jeune proie prononça son nom que son désir atteint son apogée. Tellement de sentiments contradictoires passèrent en lui. Il ne voulait pas blesser plus son futur amant, mais il le voulait tellement.

-Kaname… » c'était juste un simple souffle contre lui alors qu'il continuait à absorber le liquide vital et absolument délicieux.

Lorsqu'il enleva ses crocs de la peau si tendre, il lécha le sang qui avait coulé le long de sa mâchoire avec délectation avant de regarder le chasseur allongé sous lui.

Ses doigts caressaient toujours la peau pale des abdominaux du chasseur… Il regardait le visage rouge et rempli de désir du jeune homme. Mais il put voir aussi un peu de peur et beaucoup de confusion. Il re-soupira mentalement, et caressa les douces mèches argentés de sa si mignonne petite proie.

-Dors » souffla t-il tel un ordre. Zéro, contrôlé par la puissance vampire du Sang-pur qui pour quelques heures partageait une partie de son sang, se laissa sombré petit à petit. Une larme coula malencontreusement de son œil droit, roula le long de sa joue et s'échoua sur la plaie vermeille dans son cou. Sur le coup Kaname remarqua ce qu'il avait fait et se décida à le guérir doucement, léchant et embrassant la peau martyrisée comme s'il voulait à tout prix se faire pardonner.

Une fois fait, il se passa une main dans sa ténébreuse chevelure et se leva. Contre toute attente il donna un coup dans le mur de sa chambre qui se fissura sur toute la hauteur, un impact rond et profond dans son centre.

Le vampire souffla sur ses articulations et enleva ainsi le plâtre salissant sa peau d'albâtre.

-Merde ! » Etrangement le mot dit semblait être du français alors que tout du long il n'avait fait que parler en japonais.

Il en fut agréablement surpris. Pour une fois que quelque chose dans ce jeu ne débloquait pas ! Enfin bref ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à sortir de là et puis personne ne le comprendrait s'il continuait à parler français.

Il observa le corps étendu et alangui sur son lit, un murmure de désir passa ses lèvres et il se donna une gifle pour ne pas penser ou tout du moins ne pas se laisser à l'envie de rejoindre ce corps chaud et sensuel.

Lorsqu'il vit le corps du chasseur frissonner et tenter de se blottir un peu contre les couvertures, il ne put plus s'en empêcher et le rejoignit à pas de velours.

Il se glissa contre le corps doux et chaud qui soupira d'aise en se blottissant contre le torse du vampire qui passa ses longs bras dans le dos du jeune homme. La fatigue s'empara finalement de lui et d'un coup du poignet il ferma les lourds rideaux avant de se laisser plonger dans le pays des songes.

Hanabusa, du haut de son toit soupira. Il y avait tellement de choses qui traversaient son esprit à cet instant précis. Il ne savait plus trop qui il était, et il avait beau essayer de se rappeler de choses importantes lui échappant, ça restait bloqué dans son cerveau, comme un mécanisme de virus informatique. Enfin… Qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi avait-il eu cette pensée étrange ? Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à l'informatique ? C'était le cas de son cousin Akatsuki Kain qui ne pouvait passer une journée sans avoir été au moins deux fois sur son matériel portable très sophistiqué. Mais lui jamais ça ne l'avait intéressé. Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'y intéressait maintenant !

Quelque chose l'embêtait dans cette histoire et malheureusement il n'arrivait pas en voir le bout.

Et puis il y avait Ichiru Kiryuu. Pourquoi son rejet soudain l'avait tant blessé ? Surtout qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Juste que ses parents, en tant qu'Aristocrate de longue lignée ne supportaient les égards de conduites et même venant de sa part. Donc pour lui il lui semblait normal de prévenir celui qu'il pensait devenir son partenaire de faire attention devant sa famille.

Ensuite s'il avait vexé le jeune homme, il s'en excusait profondément mais n'en voyait pas vraiment la raison. Il avait été aimable, attentionné et séducteur. Tout ce que qui aurait fait tomber une personne normalement composée dans ses bras forts et musclés, éperdument amoureuse.

Mais bon il n'y pouvait rien n'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce sa faute si le chasseur ne se pensait pas assez bien pour vivre avec lui ? Ou même seulement le fréquenter ?

Enfin, il pensa finalement avoir trouvé la manière la plus charmante de reconquérir son adorable petite proie. Il irait le voir le soir même pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se sentir inférieur à sa formidable beauté et à son charme naturel !

Le vampire blond se pencha sur le bord du toit et avec un sourire enjoué et candide il regarda les classes de l'académie sans même se douter qu'Ichiru l'observait de son siège à la place d'écouter le cours.

Le vampire soupira et eut un léger rire totalement stupide et ne lui ressemblant absolument pas. Ça l'effraya d'une certaine manière et il se plaça une main sur sa bouche, gêné.

Puis il oublia rapidement ce petit moment d'abandon et se laissa tomber dans le vide joyeusement. Sentir le vent s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux le rendaient toujours très euphorique.

Ichiru se leva d'un coup, totalement effrayé. Il venait de voir Hanabusa sauter du toi. Il eut même un léger cri lorsqu'il vit un nuage de poussière s'élever au dessus du portail du pavillon de la lune avant de se rendre compte à qui il avait affaire. Un vampire ne mourrait pas d'une petite chute. Il créait un cratère, un ouragan de poussière et de terre mais n'avait même pas une seule égratignure.

Il se rassit donc tranquillement, se renfermant dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le silence oppressant dans la salle de cours.

Il se tourna vers le professeur et les élèves et il les vis tous surpris, l'observant avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Il et la décence de rougir et s'excusa platement. Le professeur secoua la tête lui répondit que ce n'était pas bien grave, et repartit dans une grande déblatération sur la mort d'une quelconque personnalité de leur monde.

Ichiru commença à se reporter sur la feuille de papier devant ses yeux. L'ennui l'aidant rapidement à faire autre chose que porter attention au baratin qui le mettait dans un état catatonique, il prit un crayon à papier et commença à tracer des traits sur la feuille.

Ne sachant pas au début ce qu'il ferait, les traits devinrent bientôt plus reconnaissables, comme étant une personne en position assise. Au fur et à mesure des coups de crayons l'identité de cette personne devint plus précise. Et finalement son autoportrait en manga apparu. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Dix minutes plus tard une personne derrière lui apparue, agenouillée de manière à ce que son visage apparaisse sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Deux bras étaient passés autour du torse de la copie d'Ichiru. Puis tout s'enchaina très rapidement, et finalement on put reconnaitre Ichiru assit, Hanabusa Aidou derrière lui, l'embrassant dans le cou et fermement enlacé à son torse.

L'argenté soupira en voyant son « œuvre ». Il passa à la page d'à côté où cette fis-ci, apparu Ichiru et Hanabusa assit sur des coussins quelconques et s'embrassant à pleine bouche comme si c'était la fin du monde mais de manière amoureuse quand même.

Le chasseur soupira encore plus, attirant un peu l'attention de son voisin qui eut un air surprit en voyant les croquis du jeune homme.

Ce dernier n'y fit même pas attention, il tourna la page et cette fois-ci ce fut le visage avec le début du torse d'Hanabusa qu'il dessina. Il le fit séducteur, un peu prétentieux sur les bords, sur de lui et avec une léger sourire en quoi absolument irrésistible. En fait il le dessina comme il le voyait dans certains de ces rêves. En effet le jeune homme avait souvent des rêves qu'il pouvait appeler « mouillés » et très démonstrateurs de ses pensées enfouies.

La journée passa lentement, le cahier de cours d'Ichiru s'étaient remplis de dessins en tous genres d'Hanabusa. Il dut l'avoir dessiné dans toutes les positions, touts les cadrages possibles et inimaginables, plus ou moins dénudés. Mais il s'était toujours arrêté au caleçon, ne pouvant dessiner une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou apprécié la doucereuse texture.

Une fois cette interminable journée passée, il se dirigea vers le parc, où il s'assit sous un arbre. Un soupire traversa ses douces lèvres pales et ses paupières se fermèrent le temps de quelques minutes à peine.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour placer un revolver sur la personne assise à ses côtés. Cette dernière éclata de rire et lui dit d'une voix claire et distincte sans tremblements quelconques :

-Et bien Ichiru je ne pensais pas t'avoir fait si mauvaise impression hier !

-Oh Damian ? »

L'argenté s'excusa une dizaine de fois en rangeant son arme et lui disant qu'il était un peu sous pression pour le moment, et qu'il partait donc au quart de tour sans le vouloir.

Le châtain ne lui en tenu par rigueur et ils commencèrent à parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Zéro se réveilla dans une sorte de cocon douillet et il eut un soupire d'aise. Il essaye de s'étirer délicatement mais il fut bloqué au niveau de son bras droit.

A cet instant précis il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et ne faisant pas attention au mal de crane engendré par son action, il eut un léger sursaut de surprise. Sa tête reposait sur une surface froide et dure et une sorte de gêne recouvrait son bras droit et son dos. Il arriva enfin à mettre ses idées au clair et il remarqua enfin que son bras se trouvait en fait sous le corps de quelqu'un.

Un bras était passé dans son dos et sa tête reposait en fait sur le torse de quelqu'un ne respirant visiblement pas. Le chasseur dégagea son bras engourdi et se releva un peu pour voir qui était son compagnon de lit.

Il tomba sur le visage paisible et endormi de Kaname Kuran. Zéro sentit son cœur s'affolé d'un coup en se rappelant la journée précédente, la manière dont Kaname avait essayé de profiter de la situation. Malgré ce qui s'était passé, et les paroles narcissiques du vampire la nuit précédente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être totalement accro (l e comble pour un chasseur/vampire non ? accro/ à crocs... Vous comprenez ? Ok c'est bon je sors…) au vampire.

Le cœur de l'argenté se serra d'un coup et il se mordit puissamment la lèvre avant de reposer sa tête de manière particulièrement douce dans le cou de l'endormi.

Il inspira la douce odeur de puissance vampirique, un peu fruitée. Il imaginait la couleur rouge vermeille de ce sublime nectar et la faim lui tirailla le ventre. Une brulure survint le long de sa gorge et ses crocs blancs comme la neige sortirent d'entre ses lèvres.

Le brun en dessous de lui dut sentir son agitation car il se réveilla brusquement, Zéro commençant à haleter douloureusement, la faim augmentant plus rapidement qu'à son habitude.

Le brun prit rapidement pied dans la réalité et caressa les douces mèches argentées du jeune homme sur lui.

-Bois un peu… Juste de quoi te rassasier et j'irai chercher des Blood T.

Zéro ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, il lécha la peau de manière appliquée avant d'enfoncer ses crocs profondément dans la peau si tendre. Le sang gicla sur son palais et il put apaiser sa soif doucement.

Il enleva finalement ses crocs et suça encore un peu la plaie. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, deux petits trous apparaissaient sur la peau du vampire.

L'argenté se mordit la lèvre et dit d'une voix froide :

-Ne crois pas que je te devrais quelque chose plus tard, pigé ?

-Bien sur… Zéro écoute-moi s'il te plait. Tu me désires, et je te désire, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi encore…. Ensuite ton sang est d'une douceur et d'un parfum absolument alléchant. J'aimerai qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous, même si je t'ai dis quelque chose qui a put te vexer l'autre nuit…

Zéro se pinça les lèvres, gêné et agacé en même temps.

-Franchement Kuran, ferme-la. Tu es égoïste, égocentrique, manipulateur, et malheureusement pour moi trop sexy pour ton propre bien. Je ne veux rien de toi pour le moment. Comment as-tu pu profiter de mon état de choc d'hier hein ? Tu m'expliques !

-Je n'ai pas pu résister… » murmura t-il « tu étais si… désirable, et ton sang sentait si bon, j'ai juste pété mon câble. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

Le chasseur se leva, sortant des bras de Kaname qui tenta pourtant tant bien que mal de le retenir. Devant s'avouer vaincu il se redressa en position assise et d'un regard quasiment suppliant, il regarda le jeune homme mettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

-Zéro…

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir Kuran. On verra. » Malgré ça, il se pencha et laissa un simple baiser du bout des lèvres sur celles du président du Pavillon de la Lune.

Puis il sortit par la fenêtre, arrivant dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune. Heureusement pour lui, les vampires et les chasseurs avant des dons de nyctalope.

Il rejoint rapidement sa chambre au pavillon du Soleil, décidant que ses recherches attendraient bien la journée du lendemain.

Ichiru frissonna et serra ses bras autour de son torse pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Le vampire près de lui, lui demanda s'il allait bien. S'il voulait rentrer. Le jeune homme répondit à la négative et soupira en posant son crâne contre le bois de l'arbre auquel il était adossé.

Il n'avait vu Hanabusa qu'une fois ce jour là et encore, de loin. La joie de vivre, sa beauté immortelle lui manquait. Il aurait tant voulu autre chose de sa part.

Devant son mutisme, Damian eut une envie de meurtre sur la personne accaparant les pensées de sa proie.

Plus haut, le vampire auburn ayant promis protection à l'argenté en eut marre. Cela faisait plus de 5 heures que les deux jeunes hommes parlaient de choses totalement futiles, inintéressantes, et environ une demi heure qu'ils ne disaient plus rien, se contentant d'observer le ciel sans lune d'une noirceur si profonde que l'on n'apercevait même pas les étoiles.

Il se décida donc à finalement s'en aller en se disant qu'il ne se passerait rien, l'argenté étant pour le moment en sécurité : les vampires ayant très peu de pouvoirs lorsque leur lune bien aimée ne veillait pas sur le monde.

-A quoi tu penses ? susurra le Vampire châtain.

-A un vampire pour lequel j'éprouve des sentiments bien malgré moi.

-Ne pense plus à lui Ichiru ! Je suis là moi… Je ferai tout pour toi tu le sais non ? dit-il, essayant d'amadouer le chasseur pour qu'il lui tombe enfin dans les bras.

L'argenté le regarda attentivement et soupira.

-Je suis désolé Damian, mais je ne peux pas l'oublier, et je ne ressens absolument rien pour toi à part de l'amitié. »

Le vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se leva simplement et Ichiru fit de même en essayant de voir s'il n'avait pas trop vexé le vampire à qui il tenait malgré tout.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Ichiru. J'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement crois-moi. »

Les yeux du châtain devinrent dangereux et meurtriers. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de colère et de déception. Il donna un coup au niveau de la nuque du chasseur qui lui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et était beaucoup trop choqué pour réagir. Ce dernier s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras du châtain.

« Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi. » murmura de manière presque folle furieuse le vampire, avant de partir, le corps d'Ichiru dans les bras…

(A suivre)

_Identity Card :_

_**Damian Grey**_

Nom : Ogawa

Prénom : Takumi

Sexe : Male

Age : 19ans

Origine : Japon

Profession : Hacker Professionnel et programmeur de géni

Passe temps : réparer, démonter matériaux informatiques, lecture

Passion : Littérature Anglaise et Française

Famille : ?

Alimentation préférée : Pop Corn, Omelette aux champignons.

Sexualité : Homosexuel

Son rôle dans l'académie Cross ?. Vous l'auriez compris je suppose, Damian est le « méchant » dominateur de cette histoire. Il semble totalement accro à Ichiru qui lui aime Hanabusa. D'un naturel psychopathe il faut l'avouer, il est une personne dangereuse. Ensuite est-il le Hacker ou un autre fou d'Ichi ? A voir… (Vous pensiez pas que j'allais vous le dire hein ?)

D'où vient son pseudonyme ?: ET bien pour être franche… Grey est le nom de famille dérivé de Dorian Gray (se prononce presque pareil) et fait parallèle aux yeux gris du vampire. Pour ceux ne connaissant pas Dorian Gray, c'est le héros de _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ qui est un roman d'Oscar Wilde publié en 1980. Dorian Gray est tant fasciné par sa beauté et sa jeunesse que ça devint pour lui une véritable obsession. Basil, un ami peintre, a créé un portrait absolument parfait de Dorian. Ce dernier est jaloux de sa propre image et passe une sorte de pacte avec le diable pour lui permettre l'immortalité et la jeunesse. La vieillesse apparaissant à la place sur son portrait.

Commentaire du personnage : Ichiru est à moi. Je suis beau, absolument parfait, même mon amour est parfait. Que peut-il m'arriver hein ? Ichiru m'appartient maintenant et rien ni personne ne pourra me l'enlever, j'en fais la promesse !

MOOUUUHAHAHAHAAAAA

NDA : J'ai l'impression que tout mes personnages sont soit des psychopathes, soit des égocentriques narcissiques, soit des pauvres paumés.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? =D


	9. Chapter 8 Cry and Tears of Pain

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas et Damian) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri…

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes !

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long….

**Couples :** Pour le moment Kaien/Yagari Zéro/Kaname Ichiru/Hanabusa (ou Ichiru/Damian ?)

**Résumé** : OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveau, d'énigme et parfois de code a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **:

¨Premièrement je dois vous dire que j'ai eu un problème avec , ils m'ont fait un gros bug sur Wanna play with me donc j'ai été obligée de supprimer carrément la fiction et de la relancer. Ce qui veut dire que tout vos supers commentaires ils sont plus là... I'm so sorry, surtout pour les alertes et tout... Vraiment je sais que c'est la merde mais je pouvais pas faire autrement... Désolé!

Bon alors… Il n'y a pas d'identity Card pour ce chapitre… N'ayant pour le moment plus de personnage intéressant et important dans l'histoire. Au fur et à mesure des chapitres je verrai s'il y a d'autres personnages se rajoutant mais pour le moment il n'y en a pas.

_Ensuite RaR's_ :

° **Patronna-sama :** Merci de ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir ton avis ^^ Surtout que tu me donnes toujours pleins de conseils (que je ne suis pas tout le temps… sorry pour l'orthographe… ce n'est pas mon fort sauf chez les autres =s). Ensuite pour pouvoir publier quelque chose il faut d'abord que tu t'enregistres. Moi j'ai FF en Anglais, donc il faut appuyer sur Sign up. Ensuite tu remplis ce qu'ils te disent de remplir. Pour publier une fois que tu as ton compte il faut que tu_** Upload**_ dans l'onglet **publish.** Une fois que c'est fait tu vas dans** Rules and guidelines. **Là tu lis les règles (rating + les livres qu'on ne peut pas fanfiquer.) et tu fais que t'es d'accord et au courant. Pour finir tu fais **Story** (toujours dans **publish**) et là normalement tu t'en sors car tout est expliqué. ^^ Voilà voilà si tu ne t'en sors toujours pas, redemande moi et je te réexpliquerai d'une autre manière !

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: My immortal_ Evanescence.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé chapitres précédents :<strong> _Toujours coincés dans le jeu, Zéro, Kaname et Kaien ne trouvant pour le moment absolument rien sur l'identité de ce Hacker. Un personnage étrange, Damian a fait son apparition auprès d'Ichiru et semble beaucoup apprécier ce dernier, tout comme le Hacker. Ce dernier à envoyer un mot à Ichiru disant qu'il le voulait pour régner sur le jeu à son côté. Au dernier chapitre, Kaname et Zéro se sont fortement rapprochés et Ichiru s'est fait Kidnapper par Damian, n'acceptant pas qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre._

_**Chapitre 8 : Cry and Tears of Pain**_

Hanabusa eut un léger sourire suffisant en se regardant dans le miroir. Il était tout simplement… Parfait.

Rien ne pouvait mieux convenir que ce simple petit mot.

Il remit rapidement en place sa cravate, rattacha le bouton de sa veste, et regarda si aucune tache n'enlevait la beauté immaculée de son uniforme.

La rose blanche épanouie et sublime dans sa main complétait ce tableau splendide en lui rajoutant une touche romantique.

Le vampire échappa un rire tintant et joyeux en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Ce soir serait son soir. Ce soir il pourrait enfin goûter la peau et la saveur de son adorable chasseur.

Il imaginait déjà une de ces étreintes enflammées que seules deux amants peuvent avoir.

Il se sentait déjà comme s'il se trouvait enserré dans les chaires chaudes et bandantes d'Ichiru. Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et soupira, las. C'était la troisième fois qu'il devait se débarrasser d'un petit problème d'érection rien qu'en imaginant Ichiru à lui, soumis sous lui. Et ce en une heure ! A ce rythme il n'arriverait plus à bander en compagnie de sa petite proie, et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre !

Il se força donc à se calmer, ne pouvant pas non plus se permettre de se déshabiller une nouvelle fois, au risque de n'être plus aussi parfait ensuite.

Une fois ce léger problème réglé il sourit, heureux. Cette nuit allait être aussi parfaite que lui !

Il attendrait encore quelques minutes pour mettre son plan bien au point avant de rejoindre Ichiru dans sa chambre. Puis il lui ferait son jeu de séducteur romantique et aimant. Une fois sa proie dans ses filets, il l'embrasserait doucement sur les lèvres, sur le cou… Puis il le déshabillerait lentement, le coucherait sur le lit du chasseur et le prendrait tendrement au début. Ensuite il le rebaiserait mais plus violemment, plus sauvagement jusqu'à le faire hurler et monter au septième ciel.

Hanabusa passa une main dans ses mèches blondes et soupira. Il espérait tout de même qu'Ichiru ne l'enverrait pas se faire voir ailleurs. Il tenait vraiment à lui, mais…

Mais les vampires ne savent pas exprimer ce genre de choses. On va dire qu'à part entre eux (et même entre eux) ils étaient de grands handicapés des sentiments. Normalement se devait être le contraire, à force de vivre des centaines d'années on devient sage et donc on arrive mieux à décortiquer la nature humaine et les sentiments… Mais c'était vraiment tout le contraire. Au fur et à mesure on perd la « sensibilité » humaine, si on en a eu un jour bien entendu…

Souvent les « bébés » vampires aiment voir la souffrance chez leurs proies, ou aiment se faire admirés. Surtout dans les familles très anciennes de vampires, les parents leur apprenant que les humains, même s'il faut les respecter, ne sont que de la nourriture. Et, on ne joue pas avec de la nourriture… N'est-ce pas ?

Pour ces familles là, être avec un humain se résumerait un peu à de la Zoophilie. Bien entendu cette pratique est bien plus acceptée que la Zoophilie du monde humain (humain/animal) mais c'était quand même considéré comme une chose ignoble et improbable.

Hanabusa secoua sa tête, arrêtant là ses pensées étranges. C'était la première fois qu'il se considérait comme un handicapé des sentiments.

Il eut un rire excité et nerveux. C'est étrange de se rendre compte que tout ce à quoi on croit n'est en fait qu'un grand brouillard incompréhensible.

Le blond s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre au pavillon de la Lune, et s'agenouilla sur le rebord. Il regarda le ciel noir sans astres. Cette soirée, il ressemblait plus à un humain qu'à autre chose. Ses pouvoirs de glace ne fonctionnaient pas… L'hypnose non plus, pensa t-il. Même s'il ne se servait pas beaucoup de cette dernière, elle pouvait être intéressante de temps en temps.

Seuls les sangs purs avaient encore des pouvoirs ces nuits là. Malheureusement c'était aussi dans ses moments là que les Levels E avaient le plus faim. Et les aristocrates ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher que des humains se fassent massacrés sous la folie de ces fous.

Heureusement qu'en augmentant son niveau on gagnait plus de pouvoir et que l'on pouvait plus facilement se battre contre les levels E. Hanabusa fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de niveau ?

Depuis quand pouvait-il gagner d'autres pouvoirs ?

Il secoua sa tête blonde, ne comprenant décidemment plus trop ce qui se passait dans son crane en ce moment. Déjà qu'un peu plus tôt il avait parlé et compris une langue autre que le Japonais, sans même savoir d'où ça venait ! Le pire était peut-être son envie de beurre de cacahuète. Alors qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment quel goût ça avait et si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut il n'en avait jamais vu ni la couleur, ni la forme.

Complètement décontenancé, Hanabusa se dirigea vers le pavillon du Soleil.

Il entraperçut la fenêtre de son futur amant et grimpa sur le mur rapidement. Il se rattrapa au bord et remarqua que le morceau de verre était fermé. Pourtant au grand jamais la fenêtre d'Ichiru était fermée, même en hiver elle était entrouverte !

Ça ne voulait donc dire qu'une chose : Ichiru n'était pas là. Hanabusa grimaça, était-il chez un amant ? Une femme ?

Il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Heureusement, la seule chose vraiment utile lors de ses nuits sans lune était que leur sens de l'odorat et sens visuels étaient bien plus développés.

Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Une odeur vampirique se trouvait sur le contour de la fenêtre. Elle était si forte qu'il la data d'à peine quelques minutes auparavant. La fragrance d'Ichiru était là, elle aussi, mais plus faiblement. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il poussa sur le carreau de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit. Il entra dans la chambre et l'odeur forte d'un sang pur l'assaillit.

En fait, une odeur de sang flottait dans la pièce. Et ce ne pouvait qu'être celui d'un vampire pur très puissant. Il regarda le mur en face de lui, juste au dessus de la tête de lit et il eut un haut-le-cœur.

Un message foncé était écrit à même le plâtre grâce à ce qu'il imaginait être le sang de ce vampire, au moins ce n'était pas celui d'Ichiru.

« Lors du dernier jour de ce monde,

Je ferai de lui le seul à mes côtés,

Son corps m'appartient et son cœur le rejoindra.

Vous ne pourrez jamais m'arrêter. Je suis l'ange qui

Gouvernera sur ce jeu, ce sera mon MONDE.

X—HACKER—X »

Hanabusa laissa tomber sa rose blanche sur le sol et hurla. Ce fut un cri déchirant, trop aigu pour que les humains puissent l'entendre mais tous les vampires levèrent leurs têtes de leurs cours.

Tout le monde commença à s'affoler. Ce cri était une sorte d'alerte et si un vampire le criait lors d'une nuit sans lune, il devait être désespéré ou en grand danger. Kaien aussi releva la tête et se leva d'un coup. Yagari regarda son amant, ses cours étant terminé depuis une heure, ils en avaient profité pour faire l'amour.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Un vampire a poussé un cri d'alerte. Habille-toi, on doit aller voir. Il faut rassurer les élèves vampires aussi. Ils doivent être affolés là tout de suite.

Zéro sortit de ses pensées dès que le cri raisonna dans l'air. Ses sens étaient émoustillés et le sang qu'il avait bu l'appelait.

Kaname se faisait du souci, il devait le rejoindre et le rassurer.

Lorsqu'un cri était poussé, personne n'était en sécurité. Soit le vampire bafoué, devenait fou et pouvait passer au level E directement ou dans un état s'y rapprochant, soit il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, soit il paniquait et il fallait l'aider. C'était une règle vampirique et même s'il avait faillit passer au level E lui-même, il se devait de respecter les règles. L'appel du sang se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Kaname s'inquiétait vraiment et il tentait de le contrôler pour qu'il se dépêche un peu plus.

Zéro arriva dans la cour où tout les vampires étaient réunis. Ils étaient remuants et ne semblaient pas pouvoir tenir sur place sans bouger. Le chasseur pouvait sentir leurs angoisses et leurs peurs. Un des leurs avait hurlé… Un des leurs souffrait ou avait des ennuis.

Lorsqu'un nouveau cri retentit il vit tout le monde se tendre et écouter. C'était cette fois-ci un cri plus douloureux que le précédent, plus affolant aussi. On entendait que la voix était brisée par les sanglots.

Kaname arriva en un instant derrière lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

-Reste près de moi… Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai peur …

-Si je le sais. » répondit l'argenté en levant les yeux vers lui. Il se fondit dans l'étreinte du vampire, essayant de rassurer son cœur autant que celui du brun.

Les vampires purent voir Kaien Cross devant eux, demandant si tout allait bien pour les vampires présents.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent. Le directeur avait entendu le cri. Le directeur allait surement leur dire ce qui se passait !

-Pour commencer que tout le monde se rapproche de son compagnon de dortoir. Immédiatement. Kaname, Zéro venez près de moi.

Tous obéirent alors qu'un nouveau cri encore plus douloureux retentit.

Il résonnait tellement fort dans la nuit sans lune que l'on ne savait pas d'où il pouvait venir.

On entendit un autre cri, dans les rangs de vampires cette fois-ci. Akatsuki Kain un vampire aux cheveux blond/auburn s'avança vers la fontaine où le directeur et les autres s'étaient placés pour être en vue de tous.

Il put voir Kaname enlacer très fortement le chasseur/vampire. Son air affolé s'ancra dans celui surpris du directeur.

-Je ne trouve pas Hanabusa ! Mon cousin n'est pas là ! »

Pour la première fois les vampires virent le si posé, blasé et froid Akatsuki Kain totalement affolé et surtout sans son cousin totalement barge.

Le cri retentit une nouvelle fois, moins fort, plus douloureux et Akatsuki se précipita vers le Pavillon du Soleil.

-AIDOU ! »

Les vampires restèrent sur place encore plus agités qu'ils ne l'étaient alors que leur Président de dortoir, le chasseur vampirique, le directeur et le chasseur professeur se dirigeaient en courant à la suite du vampire aristocrate.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous dans la chambre d'Ichiru à la grande surprise et peur de son frère jumeau. Là ils y trouvèrent Hanabusa dans son magnifique uniforme blanc, à genoux en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Kain se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura furieusement des mots de réconforts même s'il ne voyait pas trop ce que son cousin faisait dans la chambre de cet humain et pourquoi il souffrait autant. Zéro lui s'arrêta et huma l'air.

Ça sentait le sang-pur. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Kaname qui semblait autant surpris que lui. D'un côté ça le rassurait, ce n'était pas la personne qu'il aimait qui avait fait souffrir Hanabusa au point d'utiliser le Cri.

Et c'est là qu'il remarqua l'air choqué de Kaname. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur un des murs et son teint était étrangement beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

Ce fut lorsque dans un sanglot Hanabusa put enfin prononcer le nom d'Ichiru que Zéro prit vraiment conscience du problème.

Il regarda au même endroit que Kaname et eut un hoquet horrifié. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment les mots écrits et qu'il se remette du premier choc.

-Putain… Non… » souffla t-il, au bord des larmes.

Ichiru s'était fait enlevé…

Zéro se laissa tomber à terre. Ichiru était sa seule famille. Kimi était sa seule famille. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans elle. Même s'il refaisait sa vie avec Kaname il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur dans les bras de ce Hacker fou…

-Kimi… » murmura t-il, choqué au possible et totalement désespéré.

Kaien se retourna vers lui et dit d'une voix forte, autant pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer les autres.

-On retrouvera _Ichiru. » _Il insista bien sur le nom pour que Zéro ne fasse plus de gaffe alors qu'il était en présence de personne ne connaissant pas la véritable histoire.

Hanabusa se leva d'un coup.

-Et vous comptez faire ça comment hein ? On ne sait même pas où se malade l'a emmené ! A moins bien sur que vous n'en sachiez plus que nous directeur, dans ce cas j'aimerai bien savoir ! Dites nous où il est.

Kain se leva à son tour et soupira… Il regarda le directeur dans les yeux.

-Débloquez-lui sa mémoire, directeur. Il a besoin de savoir pourquoi nous sommes tous ici. Même si mon « cousin » est un énergumène sans aucun style, totalement handicapé des sentiments, il est vraiment accro à cet hunter. Il a besoin pour sa propre sécurité de connaitre toute l'histoire.

Tous le regardèrent étonnés.

Le directeur se reprit très vite et susurra.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, vous avez vraiment un TRES bon niveau Mr McKillhan. Je vous ai même soupçonné au début d'être le Hacker, je vous soupçonne toujours mais moins…

-Ne me faites pas rire, je ne suis pas venu sur votre jeu depuis des mois… Je ne suis même pas sang pur, comment voulez-vous que ce soit moi ? Soyez pas con directeur. Surtout que j'ai une famille moi. J'ai de sérieuses envies de rentrer chez moi donc je préfèrerai qu'on se dépêche de trouver cet abruti et surtout qu'on trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici. Mais pour commencer redonnez-lui sa mémoire.

-Faites-le vous-même, je suis sur que vous pouvez le faire.

-Akatsuki qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ? C'est quoi cette discussion louche là ?

-Tu bouges, t'es mort, pigé ? »

Akatsuki plaça alors une sorte d'électrode sur le front du jeune homme et sortit son ordinateur miniature qu'il relia.

-D'après la fréquence des ondes, il commence de lui-même à se rappeler des trucs. C'est quoi son vrai nom directeur ?

-Andrew Jonhson.

Kain chercha rapidement dans sa boîte de donnée et tomba rapidement sur le compte du jeune homme. Pendant 5 minutes à peu près il débloqua toutes les barrières de sécurité, rebrancha certain système et soudain Hanabusa sembla se réveiller d'un profond sommeil.

Il commença à essayer de parler.

-What's the fuck ? » Il se racla la gorge et dit « C'est quoi ce merdier putain ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du bordel que je suis en train de vivre là ? Ichiru a disparu et vous, vous restez là à papoter comme si MON copain n'avait pas été enlevé par un fou furieux qui nous a enfermés dans un p'tain de jeu à la con !

-HEY ! Il est génial mon jeu… Il y a juste quelques soucis à régler au niveau de la sécurité... » bouda le directeur en faisant la moue et croisant les bras.

-Mais on s'en fout ! Faut partir à la recherche d'Ichiru ! Le truc c'est qu'on n'a aucune piste ! Je comptais me le faire ce soir quoi ! Et puis il doit devenir MON copain, pas celui de cet abruti de Hacker de merde !

-Euh… Hanabusa nous sommes toujours dans le jeu donc je pense qu'il faudrait que tu reparles comme un vampire aristocrate.

Ce dernier soupira et acquiesça.

Ils se regardèrent tous, un peu désespéré. Kaname releva Zéro et le prit dans ses bras, pour lui faire passer un peu de sa chaleur (inexistante) et de son réconfort.

-Alors on fait quoi ? On reste ici à papoter ou on agit ? » Intervint pour la première fois Yagari en regardant les jeunes gens encore un peu choqués.

Zéro colla son dos au torse de Kaname, se sentant soutenu ainsi alors que les bras du vampire enserrait ses hanches et son ventre.

-Pour le moment, il faut qu'on trouve un plan d'action, on ne peut pas partir comme ça sans savoir où on va et ce qu'on fera quand on sera là bas. Il faut voir qui part aussi. Il faut que certains restent pour que l'Académie ne tombe pas en ruines et que les vampires ne bouffent pas les humains. Y'a plus de secondes chances ni même de code d'immortalité je vous rappel.

-Donc on accepte sa demande de guerre…

-Oui. Et on le vaincra.

Ils se regardèrent tous gravement et hochèrent la tête en un même ensemble.

(A suivre)

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : Bon je sais il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais il était obligé de passer par là pour faire avancer la suite… Pout tout vous dire j'ai pleins d'idées différentes pour la suite mais je ne sais pas encore très bien lesquelles je vais vraiment faire héhé ^^.

On verra bien ! Et merci à tous de me lire ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et merci pour les commentaires !

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 9 Illness

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas, Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri… Mais je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs xD)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes !

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long

**Couples :** Pour le moment Kaien/Yagari Zéro/Kaname Ichiru/Hanabusa (ou Ichiru/Damian ?)

**Résumé** : OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveau, d'énigme et parfois de code a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Hello mina-san ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre… Je vais faire une Identity Card pour un nouveau personnage qui n'est pas du tout comme les autres. C'est d'ailleurs un personnage Original, pardonnez-moi de rajouter du monde comme ça ! ^^'

_Ensuite RaR's_ :

° **Sakura-chan ! **Arigato pour tes commentaires qui m'ont fait plaisir ^^ ! Pour tout te dire oui j'étais au courant d'avoir mis deux fois le même chapitre… Le problème c'est que j'ai eu des problèmes avec fanfiction et donc j'arrivais plus à faire ce que je voulais faire xD. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu n'auras pas des envies de me tuer après !

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: Within You_ David Bowie (film : Labyrinth)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé chapitres précédents :<strong> _Ichiru s'est fait enlevé par Damian Grey, un superbe vampire sang pur totalement fêlé. Que lui ait-il arrivé ? _

**Chapitre 9 : Illness**

Ichiru se réveilla doucement dans une sorte de cocon doux et chaud sur sa peau. Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, se sentant si bien en cet endroit délicieux. Il avait fait un rêve magnifique où Hanabusa venait le voir et lui disait de manière romantique avec sa voix si sexy qu'il l'aimait etc.

Et là il se réveillait dans ces draps si doux et légers faisant penser à de la soie de très grande qualité. La seule chose vraiment étrange et qui le gênait un peu se trouvait être le fait que le drap caressait sa peau.

Il caressait sa peau et il le sentait parfaitement ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements. Et jamais il ne dormait sans vêtement sauf en de très rares occasions.

C'est là que dans sa tête il y eut un tilt. Surtout qu'il ne se rappelait même pas s'être couché.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il contempla un plafond en bois très sombre. La pièce où il se trouvait été éclairée par la sublime lumière du jour et il sursauta en ne reconnaissant absolument pas la pièce.

Il s'assit sur le lit et laissa glisser son regard sur les environs. C'était une magnifique chambre dans les tons clairs ce qui tranchait beaucoup avec la couleur ténébreuse du plafond et du sol.

La seule réelle touche colorée était celle du drap en soie rouge le recouvrant. L'argenté se leva, attirant le drap contre lui. Il s'en recouvrit comme une femme l'aurait fait et serra les bords contre son torse comme si quelqu'un allait essayer de les lui arracher.

Le jeune homme déglutit en arrivant près de la fenêtre. Il ne connaissait absolument pas cet endroit. Il se trouvait face à une clairière entourée de grands murs végétaux. Son regard se porta sur le ciel sans nuages et soupira. Il se sentait seul là tout de suite dans cette chambre inconnue, dans ce lieu inconnu. Et puis Zéro devait probablement s'inquiéter de son absence. N'ayant jamais été séparé plus de quelques heures de son frère jumeau, ça l'effrayait beaucoup.

Et puis, il pensa à Hanabusa alors qu'il essayait de découvrir où menait les deux portes aux extrémités de la chambre.

Il passa donc à côté du canapé sable et se dirigea vers la porte la plus près de la fenêtre. Elle se trouva être verrouillée ce qui l'angoissa.

Qu'importe où il se trouvait, il ne devait pas y être en toute liberté. Cette magnifique chambre devait être ce que l'on pourrait appeler une « prison dorée » dont les barreaux se représentés en murs, porte fermée et fenêtre infranchissable. Le jeune homme mordit profondément sa lèvre avant de partir vérifier la deuxième porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Ichiru échappa un léger sourire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait sortir finalement ?

Malheureusement pour lui il tomba sur une salle de bain luxueuse composée d'une sublime baignoire, pas bien grande mais ressemblant aux trésors de porcelaine qu'il y avait eu dans la royauté française. Cette dernière sur des pieds en forme de pattes de lions, était remplie d'une eau savonneuse. Il s'en approcha et mis sa main dans le liquide. Il était à la parfaite température pour prendre un bain.

Ne voyant personne dans la pièce il laissa tout simplement tombé le drap pour se glisser dans le liquide mousseux.

Un soupire de bien être passa la barrière de ses lèvres, c'était SI agréable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se détendre à la manière bains occidentaux.

Les douches allaient beaucoup plus vite et étaient suffisantes. Mais c'est en se glissant dans cette eau délicieusement parfumée qu'il se rendit compte d'à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants pour se rouvrir et détailler véritablement la pièce l'entourant. Il y avait deux lavabos aux robinets dorés. Plusieurs armoires de toilettes et de très grands miroirs paraient les murs blancs crème. Le sol était lui composé de petits carreaux ocre rectangulaires. En soit c'était une salle de bain ordinaire… Mais basée sur le style occidentale à n'en pas douter.

Ichiru soupira et posa sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire tout en allongeant ses longues et fines jambes sous l'eau. Il y avait juste la place qu'il s'allonge. En y repensant un peu cette baignoire pouvait contenir deux personnes maximum et encore les deux devraient se serrés fortement. Parfait pour les couples pensa Ichiru en se mordillant la lèvre, imaginant Hanabusa dans son dos, lui assit entre ses cuisses le dos contre le torse du blond.

Ichiru eut un léger hoquet quand il sentit un début d'érection commencé. La fille en lui ne s'y était toujours pas habituée. C'est donc rougissant qu'il glissa sa main vers son entre jambe tout en fermant les yeux et imaginant qu'Hanabusa caressait lui-même le pénis qui durcissait rapidement.

Il fit quelques mouvements maladroits au début, n'étant pas habitué mais prit le coup de main rapidement et accéléra le rythme. Des soupires traversèrent ses lèvres. Puis au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmentait les soupires se transformèrent en gémissements et légers cris.

Finalement il vint en un léger cri, murmurant le nom du blond de ses rêves, sans se douter qu'un châtain clair l'observait depuis la porte. Ce dernier sentit la colère montée alors que l'argenté se remettait de sa jouissance. La révélation sur le vampire de sa vie le faisait grimacer.

Qu'est-ce que ce blondinet écervelé et non pur avait de plus que lui ?

Absolument rien ! Il n'avait aucun charme particulier, il était égoïste, sans aucunes manières et se prenait pour le Soleil !

Il quitta son poste d'observation sans un bruit et vraiment agacé. Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Jamais il ne laisserait Ichiru à ce cloporte d'Aidou Hanabusa. Si encore ça avait été Kuran, il aurait pu comprendre ! L'homme était un Sang pur, avait sans aucun doute beaucoup de charme même si lui non plus n'avait pas de manières. Et puis celui-ci était obsédé par Zéro ! Ce qui signifiait qu'Ichiru n'avait absolument aucune chance et donc qu'il pouvait se charger de le consoler de la plus douce des manières.

MAIS NON ! IL fallait qu'il tombe amoureux d'un blondinet écervelé qui voulait coucher avec lui ! Et donc il ne pouvait absolument pas le consoler comme il aurait voulu le faire.

Mais malgré ça, Ichiru finirait par lui appartenir, de grès ou de forces.

Et si vraiment l'argenté refusé de lui appartenir, il pourrait toujours modifier sa mémoire grâce à son programme informatique (qu'il avait d'ailleurs copié sur celui de Kaien). Il fit un sourire rempli de dents et deux crocs très longs et blancs poussèrent au niveau de ses canines.

-Que j'aimerai me repaitre de ton sang mon ange. J'en meurs d'envie, presque autant que de me repaitre des tes chaires moites. Tu étais tellement beau quand tu jouissais. »

Et il partit, laissant une sorte de serviteur écarquiller les yeux, se pointant légèrement du doigt et murmurant, effrayé et choqué : Moi ?

Ichiru une fois rincé se leva et posa un pied sur le carrelage en faisant attention à ne surtout pas glisser. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être immobilisé et à la merci de celui qui l'avait amené dans cet endroit.

Etrangement il ne se rappelait pas qui était cette personne. Déjà était-ce une femme ou un homme ? Et quelle été sa raison ?

Ichiru soupira et s'empara d'une serviette douce et chaude, pliée et posée près d'un des lavabos. Il s'essuya consciencieusement en prenant son temps. Il pensait qu'ainsi il pouvait éviter le plus possible une rencontre prématurée avec son(sa) ravisseur(ravisseuse). Il s'entoura finalement de la serviette en ramassant le drap rouge sur le sol.

Il revint ainsi dans la chambre faisant office aussi de séjour grâce à la présence du canapé et d'un écran collé au mur adjacent à celui des fenêtres.

Il lâcha le drap sur le sol en se rendant compte que le lit avait été refait avec un drap noir cette fois-ci. Un repas composé de tamagoyaki (omelette sucrée) de sushi, ainsi que plusieurs autres mets lui étant inconnu et semblant venir de différents pays.

Ichiru fouilla un peu la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il ouvrit plusieurs armoires près du lit mais ne trouva que des kimonos en soies et des sous vêtements dans un tiroir.

Il déglutit mais s'habilla quand même avec ce qu'il trouvait. Lorsqu'il enfila le kimono il se rendit compte que c'était ce genre de vêtement qui était porté par des femmes. Ceux des hommes étaient normalement unis alors que celui-ci était coloré et des motifs de fleurs se trouvaient au niveau des manches et du bas.

Il eut un léger rougissement mais se reprit et attacha l'obi avant de se diriger lentement vers la table basse où était posé le repas.

Il se régala et reconnu enfin certain plat.

Un était un curry indien merveilleusement épicé ce qui mettait en valeur le doux goût du poulet. Et puis ensuite il y avait les desserts. Là aussi il avait eu le choix : il avait reconnu un cheese cake, des cookies, des cupcakes. Ensuite il devina au goût un gâteau aux noix et aux pommes.

Pour le reste il ne le mangea pas, ne pouvant décidemment pas tout manger. Ça lui était impossible. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression que son ventre allait exploser.

Ichiru soupira. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures maintenant qu'il s'était réveillé dans ces draps si doux et soyeux pourtant il se sentait déjà très seul. Il ne voyait aucune feuille de papier où il aurait pu dessiner ce qu'il voyait… Ni même un seul crayon.

L'argenté se leva, prenant garde à ne pas froisser le magnifique Kimono et partit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardant les murs végétaux emprisonné l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Une porte s'ouvrit et l'argenté se retourna d'un coup en sursautant.

Une jeune fille aux oreilles curieusement pointues et au regard vert forêt entra.

-Je suis Alysandre Ichiru-sama. Se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Je… Que fais-tu ici ? Enfin plutôt qu'est-ce que JE fais ici ?

-Le maître désir que vous soyez à ses côtés monsieur. Je suis ici pour vous tenir compagnie jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où le maître viendra vous rejoindre. Il ne peut pour le moment pas dormir à vos côtés, il craint vos envies meurtrières. Ricana la jeune fille en s'inclinant encore plus.

Une fois les présentations correctement faites, la jeune fille s'approcha d'Ichiru et caressa ses doux cheveux argentés.

-Chez-moi cette couleur n'est accordé qu'aux maudits et aux bénits par les dieux. Le chef de ma tribu les a d'ailleurs de cette couleur.

-Qu'es-tu ? Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'une autre espèce que les vampires et les humains.

-Je suis une elfe. Je vois à quoi vous faites allusion… Nous existons depuis la nuit des temps dans ce qui est pour vous un jeu. Comment vous expliquer cela. Disons que ce monde virtuel comme vous l'appelez n'en ai pas un.

-Je ne te suis pas là. » Ichiru la regarda, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle l'emmenait vers le canapé où elle le fit s'installer.

-Je vais tenter de vous expliquer mais pour cela il faudrait que vous oubliiez tout ce que vous pensez être vrai.

Il hocha la tête, suspendu à ses lèvres pulpeuses et aussi rouges que la chaire d'une cerise.

-Imaginez qu'il existe une infinité de monde. En fait je fais faire plus clair. Vous voyez l'univers ? Et bien imaginez que dans d'autre galaxie, très très éloignées, à travers les trous noirs aussi, il y ait des planètes comme la votre. Cela vous parait plausible ? » Nouvel hochement de tête de la part d'Ichiru qui essayait de tout assimiler.

-Maintenant imaginez que chaque jeu vidéo inventé avec des personnages féériques, de même que vos films et vos livres, sont des sortes de portails permettant d'arriver dans ces mondes en très peu de temps. En créant une nouvelle identité vous prenez en fait celle d'une personne existant déjà sur un de ces mondes. A présent d'après ce que le maître a dit, il a créé une sorte de virus. Le résultat de ce « virus » a été d'unir vos deux formes en une seule. Quand vous êtes arrivé vous avez eu la totalité de vos souvenirs, ceux de vos deux vies n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Donc j'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux. En créant ce virus le maître a changé le cours des choses et vous avez été emmenez dans le vrai monde et non celui créé par Kaien Cross. Ce qui signifie que bien d'autres créatures existent ici… Beaucoup d'autres créatures et elles ne vous veulent pas que du bien.

Ichiru écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation que venait de faire la jeune fille. Cela signifiait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer chez eux ? Un voyage dans un autre monde et une fusion d'esprit ne pouvaient pas être rétabli ni inversé non ?

L'argenté se mordit fortement la lèvre et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il puisse rentrer à l'académie en informer son frère et le directeur. Peut-être trouveraient-ils une solution ?

La journée passa finalement rapidement et le soir arriva vite. L'elfe lui fit un sourire discret et s'en alla lorsque le soleil se coucha.

Ichiru, la tête remplie de doutes et de pensées s'assit sur le lit en regardant le repas qui venait d'apparaitre sur les draps noirs. Il y avait le double de ce qui lui avait été servit le midi même.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ichiru se retourna en demandant :

-Tu as oublié quelque chose Alysandre ? » Lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas elle mais un sublime jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux infiniment pâle il hoqueta et croisa les bras sur son torse comme pour se protéger.

-Bonsoir mon ange. » dit le vampire en déboutonnant légèrement la redingote en cuir qu'il portait. Ichiru eut un hoquet en se rappelant qui était ce vampire.

-Damian ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'appartiens Ichiru. Tu es à moi et tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt. Maintenant je vais juste te dire une chose mon ange, je peux être doux comme je peux être violent. Pour toi cela peut être très agréable comme très douloureux. C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu préfères, mais en attendant, mangeons. »

Le vampire se rapprocha alors du lit et s'y assit en tailleur. Il commença doucement à s'emparer de la nourriture grâce à des baguettes et mangea délicatement tout en gardant son regard sur son humain. Ce dernier resta en arrêt pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de commencer à se nourrir, tentant de ne pas croiser le regard bleu/gris de l'autre.

Une fois que les plateaux furent vidés Ichiru sentit une main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta brutalement et failli tomber à la renverse sur le sol mais deux bras le retinrent et l'enlacèrent pour le placer sur le lit.

-Fais attention… Tu sais que tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui ? J'étais sur que les Kimonos t'iraient à ravir. Un véritable ange. »

Damian caressa doucement la peau découverte des jambes d'Ichiru qui tremblait d'effroi. Lorsque le vampire commença à remonter plus haut le jeune homme paniqua et la repoussa.

-Ne me touche pas ! »

Le châtain plissa les yeux et tint l'humain fermement plaqué contre le matelas.

- Ecoute-moi bien, _mon ange._ Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu me veuilles ou pas, même si je t'avoue que ce serait plus simple et beaucoup plus plaisant. Mis à part ça je m'en fou, je sais que je t'aurai de toute façon, avec ou contre ta volonté.

-Tu vas me violer maintenant ? Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de m'habituer à l'idée ? » L'argenté était horrifié et tentait tant bien que mal de gagner du temps avant de se faire prendre par le vampire.

Celui-ci soupira et pinça les lèvres. Ichiru n'était pas prêt, d'accord. Ichiru demandait du temps, d'accord.

-Je te laisse quelques jours pour t'habituer à moi Ichiru mais ensuite tu seras à moi. Et ne pense pas t'enfuir, nous sommes à plus d'une semaine à pied de l'académie Cross. J'ai utilisé une sorte de code de téléportation pour nous emmener jusqu'ici. Et en attendant de pouvoir profiter de ton corps, j'espère que tu ne me refuseras pas ton sang. » déclara t-il froidement avec un léger sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

Ichiru hoqueta et sentit un sanglot monter en lui. Damian ne ressemblait plus du tout au doux garçon séduisant et séducteur rencontré quelques jours auparavant.

-Alors je peux boire ma jolie petite proie ? » Il resserra sa prise autour des poignets d'Ichiru qui grimaça de douleur. Il le sentait dans tout son corps, de toute façon quoiqu'il dise ou fasse, le vampire n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. L'humain tourna la sienne sur le côté, libérant ainsi son cou sans un mot.

Le vampire eut un léger rire alors que les larmes montaient aux yeux du chasseur sans qu'il n'y puisse rien y faire.

-Ne t'en fait pas je vais y aller tout doucement, et je faire en sorte que tu ne te transformes pas en vampire, remercie-moi mon ange. »

Ichiru déglutit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres un peu trop douces du vampire effleurer sa peau. Il eut un sursaut quand ce fut la langue cette fois-ci qui parcourue la peau. Etrangement il sentit une de ses main être libérée. Ce fut lorsqu'une griffe se planta douloureusement dans sa jugulaire qu'il comprit. Sur le coup il tenta de se débattre mais la main revint enfermer son poignet et le corps dur du vampire l'empêchait de bouger.

-Chhut reste calme, la douleur va passer. » Murmura son assaillant avant de reposer ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou pour aspirer et lécher le sang qui coulait abondamment de la plaie.

Lorsque le vampire se releva en se léchant les lèvres, Ichiru ne pouvait plus du tout contester. Il se trouvait allongé sur le lit, sans aucune force dans son corps.

Damian lui se pencha et caressa les fines lèvres du chasseur des siennes encore mouillée de sang.

Sang qui avait été le meilleur de toute sa vie de vampire.

-Merci pour le repas mon ange. »

Puis il se leva et défit habilement le kimono de sa proie avant d'enlever le sous vêtement un peu trop gênant. Il regarda le corps pâle de son futur amant et sourit : absolument parfait. Il ré-embrassa les lèvres tendres et embrassa la plaie dans le cou du jeune homme qui cicatrisa en un instant.

Le vampire eut un léger soupire de bien être en mettant son ange au lit, le bordant du drap noir et rajoutant une légère couverture.

-A demain mon ange. » s'exclama t-il en riant alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joues du dit ange.

Lorsque la porte se ferma, Ichiru se recroquevilla dans le lit et pleura de tout son soul en maudissant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait de lui faire subir ça.

A suivre….

* * *

><p><em><span>Identity Card :<span>_

_**Alysandre Ventd'argent.**_

Nom : Ventd'argent

Prénom : Alysandre

Sexe : Female

Age : 236ans

Origine : elfe des bois

Profession : pour le moment domestique pour Damian

Passe temps : Courir et chasser

Passion : la nature

Famille : ?

Alimentation préférée : la biche et les fruits frais

Sexualité : ?

Son rôle dans l'académie Cross ?. Ben en fait ça va être la dame de compagnie d'Ichiru, le truc c'est qu'elle ne fait pas parti du jeu comme vous l'avez appris plus tôt dans le chapitre.

D'où vient son pseudonyme ?: Si vous avez suivi ce n'est pas un pseudonyme xD, donc voilà.

Commentaire du personnage : No coment

* * *

><p>NDA : Pas taper please ! Je sais je suis un monstre sadique qui aime faire souffrir Ichiru chéri… Mais l'histoire continu comme ça et j'aime les faire souffrir de temps en temps. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, vous ne pensez pas ? Héhé ^^<p>

A part ça j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	11. Chapter 10 Sexy Kitty

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas, Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri… Mais je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs xD)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes ! (et là on va vraiment le voir.)

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long (même si le nombre de chapitres augmente à chaque fois :x… AU début ça devait être juste 7 piti chapitres…. O.O)

**Couples :** Pour le moment Kaien/Yagari Zéro/Kaname Ichiru/Hanabusa (ou Ichiru/Damian ?) et un nouveau couple un peu « étrange » dans ce nouveau chapitre…

**Résumé** : OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveau, d'énigme et parfois de code a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Konbawa mina-san ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre… Alors que dire que dire…. Tout d'abord merci infiniment pour me lire et laisser des commentaires ^^

J'en suis ravie !

Ensuite…. Et bien ce chapitre n'est pas très très important pour la suite immédiate de l'histoire… Mais peut-être pour la fin de l'historie je n'en sais rien… Et puis c'est là aussi pour donner une bonne raison au rating je crois… =x … Oui c'est un chapitre sirupeux au citron… et bien acidulé le citron si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Pour être vraiment honnête si ce chapitre avait été un OS je l'aurai classé PWP… MDR ! ^^

Enfin brefouille brefouille, Excusez-moi encore du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire mais j'ai été deux semaines en vacances sans possibilités d'écrire (Pas vraiment d'ordi… ou temps d'écrire)

Merci encore de me suivre à travers mes délires bizarres fufufu ! Bonne lecture

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: Sex, baby sex _ Superbus

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé chapitres précédents :<strong> _Ichiru s'est fait enlever et risque de passer sous les crocs acérés de Damian Grey. Hanabusa totalement détruit par la disparition de son amant à enfin retrouver la mémoire (rendue par Akatsuki Kain)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Sexy Kitty. <strong>

Deux formes sont allongées sur un lit au cœur du pavillon de la Lune.

Kain passa ses bras autour de son cousin et soupira.

« Excuse-moi… J'aurai du être là pour le protéger. Mais je pensais que pour une fois il ne risquait rien, il était tard et il ne se passait absolument rien.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute » soupira le blond en se serrant contre lui « j'aurai du sentir qu'il était en danger… ET si je n'avais pas joué le con la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il ne se serait pas approcher de ce psychopathe. Depuis quand as-tu retrouvé la mémoire ?

-J'ai eu quelques flash étranges le lendemain mais je me suis rendu compte du blocage le soir où tu as joué au con. Quand j'ai vu Damian avec son sourire sadique et manipulateur j'ai eu des doutes sur un quelconque souci. J'ai fait des recherches dans mon disque dur portable et j'ai eu comme un blocage alors qu'un fichier portait pour nom « réalité ». J'ai ouvert et je suis tombé sur des photos de ma vraie mère ainsi que de ma petite sœur. Ça s'effaçait au fur et à mesure que les images arrivaient et ça a fait une sorte de court-circuit dans mon système neuronale, ce qui a débloqué les souvenirs. On ne peut pas dire que nos mémoires ont été vraiment effacées.

-Je ne comprends pas trop » dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Il pouvait vous dire n'importe quoi sur n'importe quel site de retouche ou de création, ainsi que tout sur les dernières modes mais niveau ordinateur et informatique : 0.

Kain le regarda et tenta de réfléchir à une manière plus simple d'en parler.

-Imagine que ton esprit est une grande demeure, du genre manoir anglais. Ta mémoire représente l'ensemble des pièces à l'intérieur. Chaque groupe de souvenirs sont reliés entre eux par des portes. Tu me suis jusque là ?

-A peu près, continue. Je t'arrêterai si je ne comprends plus rien.

« Ok. Donc chaque pièce est composée de souvenirs ce qui donnent des groupes, associés à des personnes, des envies etc… Maintenant imagine que le manoir est composé de deux ailes différentes. L'aile de droite représente le monde virtuel d'Académie Cross, l'aile de gauche, elle, représente la réalité. Tu as la possibilité, toi, de parcourir les deux ailes de souvenirs comme ça te chante en traversant les portes.

-Donc d'avoir accès aux souvenirs des deux mondes dès que je le souhaite.

-C'est ça. Maintenant, on efface la partie sur le monde réel de ta mémoire qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as plus aucun accès à la partie de tes souvenirs sur le mondes réels ils ont clairement disparu, à quoi cela reviendrait-il ?

-Euhm… » Hanabusa réfléchit intensément se répétant toute les informations que lui donnaient son cousin dans le monde virtuel.

-Cela effacerait l'aile gauche du manoir ?

-Même plus que ça. C'est comme si quelqu'un la détruisait et emmenait tout les matériaux à la décharge pendant ton sommeil. Et à ton réveil tu vas vers l'aile gauche et tu ne trouves que du vide. Tu ressens de la tristesse mais comme l'esprit et revêche et n'assimile vraiment que ce qui veut, il « oublie » ce qui avait avant le vide et reconstruit un mur, ne conservant que l'aile droite bancale. Maintenant ce que nous a fait le directeur était plus une sorte de « blocage ». En fait en prenant l'exemple du manoir, c'est comme si du jour au lendemain les portes menant à l'aile gauche étaient fermées à clef. Tu essaies tant bien que mal de taper sur le bois, faire de ton mieux pour ouvrir ces portes mais rien ne se passe ça ne s'ouvre pas. Tu comprends ?

-Oui à peu près, Mais comment a-t-on réussit à ouvrir les portes alors ?

-C'est très simple, tu ne perds jamais l'espoir de rouvrir les portes alors tu continues de frapper en continue et cela fatigue le bois. Et une fois que certain souvenir te revienne ou que tu subis un stimulus par une image d'un de tes souvenirs, tu es plus fort et plus déterminé. Pour t'expliquer la manière dont je me suis « débloqué », il faudrait imaginer ça comme si j'entrouvrais la porte, qu'elle se claquait pour s'entrouvrir à nouveau etc… Au bout d'un moment la porte se désaxe de ses gonds. Et tu peux à nouveau passer d'une aile à l'autre.

-C'est aussi simple ?

-En théorie oui mais l'esprit est capricieux vois-tu. Des fois cela ne sert absolument à rien de montrer une image du passé car soit elle ne nous a pas marqué ou alors on ne veut surtout pas s'en souvenir. Tu comprends ?

-Ouais mais Ichiru… Comment se fait-il alors que même en ayant de nouveau ma mémoire sur le monde réel, j'en suis comment dire… amoureux ?

-Ben ça signifie que tu es amoureux de lui de ton côté réel et virtuel. Après il y a pas mal de choses un peu étranges dans ce monde qui ne correspondent pas tout à fait au jeu. »

Hanabusa se releva sur ses coudes et observa son cousin allongé à côté de lui.

-T'es amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

Kain eut un horrible rougissement et nia fortement.

Le blond ne fut pas dupe une seconde mais n'insista pas.

Les deux hommes allongés sur le même lit eurent un sursaut collectif lorsqu'ils entendirent un gloussement dans le couloir.

La voix sombre et ténébreuse de Senri Shiki leur parvint à travers la porte.

-Viens là chaton ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas m'échapper !

-Allez mon chéri attrape-moi ! » les deux reconnurent rapidement Takuma qui s'était mis à glousser.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent un boom contre leur porte ainsi qu'un grognement rauque.

-Je te tiens chaton… »

Hanabusa éclata de rire alors qu'Akatsuki passait par toutes les couleurs de rouges en entendant certains gémissements venant de leur porte. Le blond lui fit signe de se taire et se leva doucement.

Il alla à pas de velours jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit violemment. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent propulser à l'intérieur, sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres, bras et jambes compris.

Senri grogna méchamment alors que Takuma éclatait de rire sous lui.

Le rouquin se releva doucement et observa la chambre où ils avaient atterris. Il tomba nez à nez avec Akatsuki Kain, rouge comme une tomate et ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Hanabusa lui observa l'autre blond de la pièce, qui portait des oreilles et une queue de chat artificielles ainsi qu'un short moulant en jean et un léger haut blanc ne cachant absolument rien de la plastique du blondinet.

Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre et s'accrocha à Senri.

-Mon amour… Le tapis est super confortable, et si on restait ici ? » Il fit glisser son pied sensuellement sur le doux tapis blanc se trouvant sous ses fesses. Senri observa son amant alangui et une bouffée de désir s'insinua en lui tout comme en Kain qui ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de la bosse monumentale dans le jean du faux roux. _(Ne me dites pas que sa couleur est naturelle, it's not posible !) _Akatsuki eut un gémissement incertain et aurait rougit un peu plus si ça avait été possible.

Les deux amants sur le sol le regardèrent et Takuma se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise.

-Bonjour Akatsuki Kain-kun ! Tu ne serais pas un peu serré chéri ? Tu veux que je te libère ? » Senri eut un grognement et au même instant le vampire sur le lit piaffa en reculant un peu.

Hanabusa lui se décida de les laisser et d'aller dormir dans la chambre des deux envahisseurs pour se venger. Une fois là bas, il repensa à son futur amant pour le moment porté disparu. Quelques larmes coulèrent et il suffoqua, prit d'une belle quinte de toux.

-et merde… » Il attrapa un verre et une blood Tablet et s'en reput. Il eut une grimace de dégoût et soupira, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Ichiru.

Takuma leva ses sublimes jambes imberbes de manière à ce que Senri se retrouve entre elles et frotte son entre jambe contre celle du blond.

Les deux gémirent outrageusement sous le regard de plus en plus fiévreux de Kain. Celui-ci échappa un soupir et tenta de replacer un peu son entre jambe pour qu'elle cesse d'être aussi serrée entre l'étau vestimentaire.

Senri enleva sa chemise et le châtain clair assit sur le lit se sentit au bord des larmes. Comment pouvait-il faire pour ne pas les désirer ? Senri Shiki était l'homme masculin et sexy dont tout homo pouvait rêver. Ses muscles fins parfaitement dessinés. Ses abdominaux pas trop apparents mais pas non plus non existants, et sa peau si dorée très « brune » comparée à celle des autres vampires. Quoiqu'en dise sa manager, la peau du « roux » semblait absorber les rayons du soleil pour la bronzer agréablement tout en lui laissant la peau légèrement clair comparé à un humain habitué au soleil.

Takuma lui était l'archétype de l'ange déchu. Son physique était celui d'un jeun homme absolument sexy et innocent. Il était habituellement poli et semblait s'amusé des plus petites choses, le faisant passer pour un enfant. Bien entendu comme tout vampire il avait ses secrets bien cachés et ceux un peu moins bien cachés. Comme le fait qu'il n'était qu'un pervers insatiable. Tout le monde au pavillon de la Lune connaissait la relation particulière qu'entretenaient les deux vampires et surtout connaissait la tendance à vouloir être sauté par tout ce qui bouge de Takuma.

Rima et Ruka d'ailleurs s'amusaient agréablement de temps en temps avec eux. Les deux jeunes filles sortaient toutes les deux avec pour Ruka le délégué de la Day class et pour Rima un jeune chanteur vampire aristocrate très connu dans le monde du Rock alternatif. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'amuser de temps en temps avec ces deux vampires obsédés par le sexe.

Akatsuki se mordit la lèvre quand Senri commença à caresser le blondinet gigotant en gémissant de manière si tentante.

-J'ai envie de toi Chaton… » Ce dernier éclata de rire et fit passer ses jambes dans le dos de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu as tout le temps envie de moi mon chéri… Mais je pense Qu'Akatsuki-chéri en a aussi envie, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le vampire en rut leva le regard et détailla Kain, rouge de confusion et d'envie, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver une position pas trop douloureuse pour son sexe dur enserré dans son jean et son boxer.

-Il a envie de toi chaton… Mais il n'ose pas s'approcher… Il est timide » murmura doucement le mannequin dans l'oreille de son amant mais Kain l'entendit aussi et un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres gonflées.

-Mon dieu les gars ! Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? » s'exclama t-il en un couinement un peu effrayé.

-Regarde mon chaton, ses yeux qui brillent, sa bouche gémissante, son sexe si dur…

-Han… Si sexy, Oh mon chéri je le veux… Je veux le goutter, le sentir, le toucher… » ronronna le blond en remuant son bassin contre les hanches de Senri qui eut un léger grognement.

Kain reprit quelques teintes de rouges supplémentaires et son sexe se gorgea un peu plus de sang.

Il le massa à travers son jean, ça le faisait souffrir tant c'était dur.

Le roux eut un léger ricanement moqueur en le voyant haleter doucement, se massant l'entrejambe pour faire baisser la tension qui distendait son pantalon.

Senri attrapa Takuma par les hanches pour le relever pour ensuite agripper ses fesses serrées dans le short si court et moulant qu'il portait avant de le porter jusqu'au lit où se trouvait Akatsuki.

Une fois Taku confortablement installé, il se pencha et prit les lèvres du jeune vampire un peu réticent et dont les joues étaient un feu brulant.

Le blond allongé se tortilla et se détacha de Senri. Ce dernier, décontenancé relâcha Kain et regarda son amant, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier enleva doucement ses nekomimi et sa queue avant de s'approcher de Kain sensuellement, à 4 pattes. Il vint s'installer sur les hanches du vampire, l'empêchant de se défiler et embrassa les douces lèvres appétissantes. Kain gémit outrageusement lorsqu'il sentit cette douce pression sur son bas ventre. Senri se sentant mis à l'écart vint enlacer les hanches de son chaton et mordiller la peau de son cou.

Takuma gémit doucement contre les lèvres de Kain. Puis il attrapa la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla. Ensuite il léchouilla la peau meurtrie avec délicatesse avant de l'aspirer délicatement et de faire passer sa langue entre les lèvres du moins expérimenté se laissant faire sous les assauts de son ainé.

Senri ricana dans le cou de son amant, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le froid et insensible Kain aussi rouge et frémissant. Quand Takuma commença quelques va et viens sur la verge coincée sous les couches de vêtements, le châtain clair poussa un cri, à moitié étouffé par la bouche et la langue du blondinet taquin.

Senri passa ses mains sous le haut blanc de son amant, caressant le doux ventre plat tout aussi imberbe que ses jambes fuselées. Etrangement son amant avait toujours été aussi dépourvu de poil, aucun besoin de se raser le matin et à part sur le crane chevelu et les sourcils, il n'avait aucun poil, ce qui renforçait son côté angélique.

Senri caressa la peau du bout de ses doigts avant de remonter sur la poitrine et de passer légèrement sur les tétons qui durcirent immédiatement.

-Et bien Takuma, mon chaton, tu es beaucoup plus réceptif que d'habitude… »

Le blond dégagea sa bouche de celle de son futur amant et poussa un léger sourire de contentement en continuant ses va et viens et sous la douce caresse de Senri derrière lui.

-ça m'excite tu ne sais pas à quel point chéri… Kain est absolument délicieux… et son sexe semble avoir la même grosseur que le tien… Et tes mains sur moi… Mmmmmhhhhhh Kain s'il te plait… touche moi…

L'interpelé sursauta, provoquant un plus grand contact entre leur deux érections. Il se décida tout de même à réagir et enleva doucement le haut blanc, tombant sur les mains de Senri qui caressait toujours les tétons doucement.

Akatsuki gémit en posant ses mains sur la peau si douce du blond. Il caressa les hanches du pulpeux jeune homme avant de passer sur les reins et la colonne vertébrale ce qui eut pour résultat de faire haleter le blond et d'instaurer un contact entre la peau de Senri et ses mains.

Le roux se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son amant, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le corps du châtain, pour embrasser les douces lèvres pleines de ce dernier.

Takuma eut un léger rire avant de les détacher tout les deux et de se décider à enfin enlever la chemise de Kain. Il enleva bouton par bouton très doucement, faisant languir ainsi ses deux amants.

Ces derniers attendaient, frémissants, voulant savoir la suite. Kain se mordit les lèvres alors que ses mains caressaient doucement la peau des hanches du blond.

-Taku…ma… » souffla t-il lorsque celui-ci fit un léger balancement du bassin ce qui donna une friction entre leur deux sexes. Ce dernier se leva et s'en alla du lit, laissant les deux autres s'enlacer et s'embrasser quelques instants. Lorsqu'il se décida à vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses il se racla la gorge se qui attira l'attention des deux autres, toujours enlacés, sur sa personne.

-Vous avez envie de moi ? » susurra t-il langoureusement. Les yeux des deux vampires allongés devinrent passionnés et leurs pupilles se dilatèrent complètement.

Le blond en voyant ça se mordit la lèvre et commença un doux déhanchement en passant ses mains sur son corps.

-Je sens que vous me voulez et je vous veux aussi… ça brule en moi, c'est si dur… » Il haleta en passant une main sur la bosse dans son short. Sa main remonta légèrement, frôla son nombril et ouvrit le premier bouton de son short trop serré. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il put enfin mettre sa main en contact avec son sexe.

-Si vous saviez à quel point sa libère » rigola t-il en glissant doucement son short en jean et se trouvant nu devant les regards des deux autres.

-Mon dieu… » soupira Senri en le regardant de haut en bas. « Senri… je t'en supplie fais cesser cette torture !» Ce dernier ricana et s'attaqua au pantalon du châtain. Il le fit glisser sur les longues jambes musclées en même temps que le caleçon et Kain se retrouva donc bien vite nu.

Takuma avec un sourire se remit dans le lit et s'assit directement sur l'entrejambe d'Akatsuki. Leurs peaux nues se frictionnèrent quelques instants leur faisant pousser des gémissements de bien être. Une fois remis de leurs légères émotions, le blond détacha le pantalon noir de Senri et tomba directement sur une belle bite dont la grosseur était particulièrement alléchante.

D'ailleurs Takuma se lécha les lèvres à cette vue et embrassa doucement le bout déjà suintant de liquide pré éjaculatoire.

-Tsuki… Prends-moi s'il te plait… Je veux te sentir en moi » ronronna le blond en caressant de sa joue la verge tendue de Senri alors que ses fesses se pressaient contre celle de Kain.

Ce dernier eut un long soupir avant de se dégager et de caresser le dos blanc du blondinet. Celui-ci prit en bouche Senri qui se crispa un peu en attrapant la tignasse blonde de son amant.

Le châtain caressa les douces hanches blanches avant de faire passer ses mains sur les fesses rondes et de venir s'occuper de l'endroit le plus intime du corps masculin. Il se pencha et humidifia trois de ses doigts. Il en fit glisser un dans l'anus déjà dilaté du blond.

-Vous ne faites que coucher ensemble ou quoi ? Je pourrai entrer comme dans du beurre ici.  
>-Mmmmmmh » répondit Takuma la bouche pleine.<p>

Senri répondit à sa place amusé.

-Dès qu'on le peut oui… Et puis on a déjà eut une petite séance de baise il y a à peine une heure donc je l'ai déjà bien étiré si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Il était un peu essoufflé mais semblait s'amuser de la situation du blond.

-Parfait… » soupira Kain. Il enleva ses doigts et approcha son sexe près de l'entrée du blond. Lorsqu'il le pénétra doucement au début et puis de plus en plus rapidement, Takuma échappait de léger cri étouffé et Senri semblait se retenir de ne pas tomber tant les succions du blonds étaient formidable.

Ils continuèrent ainsi et Kain jouit rapidement au plus profond du vampire blond. Il s'écroula finalement sur le lit et observa les deux amants changer de place. Takuma se mit à quatre pattes et Senri se positionna derrière lui, les mains sur ses hanches. Il entra d'un coup de reins brusque dans les chaires moites de sperme de Takuma et commença des va et viens puissants qui firent crier le blond de bonheur et de plaisir.

Ils finirent par venir en même temps dans un cri guttural pour Takuma et un grognement profond pour Senri.

Tout deux haletant et exténués ils se couchèrent de chaque côté d'Akatsuki et l'enlacèrent. Les deux vampires embrassèrent doucement leur cadet et Senri remonta les draps sur leurs corps serrés les uns contre les autres.

Avant de s'endormir Akatsuki se fit la réflexion qu'il était comblé juste avant de partir dans une quête dont il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait.

(à suivre…)

* * *

><p>Alors, Verdict ?<p> 


	12. Chapter 11  By doing nothing

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas, Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri… Mais je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs xD)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes !

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long (même si le nombre de chapitres augmente à chaque fois :x… AU début ça devait être juste 7 piti chapitres…. O.O)

**Couples :** Pour le moment Yagari/Kaien Kaname/Zéro Hanabusa/Ichiru (ou Damian/Ichiru ?) et un couple un peu différent (Senri/Akatsuki/Takuma)

**Résumé** : OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveaux, d'énigmes et parfois de codes a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Konbawa mina-san ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre… Alors que dire que dire…. Tout d'abord merci infiniment pour me lire et laisser des commentaires ^^

J'en suis ravie !

Ensuite et bien ce chapitre est pas très fort en action, mais je crois que je suis pas très douée pour ça mdr ! Donc on y apprend quelques trucs on redécouvre d'autres choses…

Après je m'excuse de tout le temps que j'ai mis ! SO SORRY ! Mais je sais pas, j'avais plus envie d'écrire, je me disais que je faisais de la mouise et tout et tout, alors y'a tout qui bloqué ! Mais je me suis reprise et j'ai écrit le chapitre en deux jours (en alternant avec des films et mangas…. =x )

Enfin bréfouille ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que vous ne serez pas déçus !

_**LOVE YOU EVERYBODY !**_

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: pas vraiment de chanson en particulier. Mais le groupe** AFI** album Crash love.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé chapitres précédents :<strong> _Ichiru s'est fait enlever et risque de passer sous les crocs acérés de Damian Grey. Zéro ainsi qu' Hanabusa sont totalement détruit. Kain vient de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie avec Senri et Takuma. _

**ENJOY'S**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : <strong>**By doing nothing, we learn to be ill.** ( * )

Zéro soupira. Il frotta ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et se serra un peu plus dans les bras de Kaname qui étrangement ne tentait rien sur le plan sexuel. Ils venaient tout deux de se réveiller et Zéro, quoique mal à l'aise d'avoir laissé passer une faiblesse pareille au vampire, tentait de cacher son visage dans le cou d'albâtre. Son frère était la seule chose qui l'intéressait et avait de la valeur pour lui. Sa « perte » prenait possession de toutes ses pensées et sans la moitié de son âme il se sentait perdu.

Kaname soupira à son tour. Même s'il comprenait Zéro, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi dramatiquement. Ce n'est pas comme si Ichiru était mort ! Ils allaient le retrouver, ou en tout cas ils feraient tout pour mais non ! Zéro se morfondait et pleurait sur le sort de son « adorable » petit frère au lieu de tout faire pour le retrouver.

Le brun se leva et grommela quelques instants sous le regard un peu décontenancé de l'argenté.

-Tu fous quoi là ? » demanda t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kaname se levait aussi brusquement et surtout faisait les cent pas dans la chambre.

-Ton frère a disparu et toi tout ce que trouve à faire c'est pleurer sur son sort ! Réagis ! Tu sais pourtant ce qu'on doit faire. On doit monter un plan, essayer de trouver où cet abruti a emmené ton frère et se diriger là bas pour le sauver !

-Mais je suis sur que c'est le HACKER ! Et si c'est lui il doit avoir pas mal de codes pour trafiquer le jeu et donc se déplacer rapidement. Ce n'est plus Cross qui contrôle ce monde. Le hacker a bien plus de pouvoir que lui ici ! Pour le moment on ne peut absolument rien faire !

-C'est faux et tu le sais autant que moi ! Nous avons le pouvoir d'ESSAYER de le retrouver ! »

Zéro grogna et lança un sublime regard noir au brun qui tressaillit sur le coup.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Zéro se releva en position assise d'un coup, se dégageant des bras chaud de son amant qui était revenu à son côté. Il croisa les bras sur son torse comme pour se protéger de lui.

-Je te regarde comme je veux ! Et puis ça ne servira à rien d'essayer si on ne sait même pas où il se trouve !

-Et tu crois que c'est en ne faisant rien qu'on trouvera où il se trouve ?

-T'es gonflé de dire ça ! Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne devait rien faire ! J'ai dit que c'était inutile de partir à l'aventure sans en avoir bien réfléchi !

-Zéro, bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans ce lit à te morfondre et pleurer si tu dois réfléchir à comment sauver ton frangin ?

-Je… »

L'argenté écarquilla un peu les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. A présent il se sentait coupable. Car dans sa tête il ne trouvait pas la réponse à la question du brun. Tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire était de se faire câliner par Kaname et laisser le directeur cherchait tout seul la destination de Damian.

Kaname caressa doucement son bras et vint embrasser son cou.

-Bouge ton adorable postérieur et va aider le directeur. Je viendrai vous rejoindre avec Kain et Aidou et on verra ce que nous faisons à ce moment là. »

L'argenté hocha la tête et se leva. Il enfila rapidement le premier jean et la première chemise qu'il trouva avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur Kaien.

Dans l'endroit exigu se trouvait déjà ce dernier, le professeur Yagari et étrangement Yuuki.

La jeune fille était assise sur un bureau, des lunettes sur le bout du nez et regardait l'écran d'un ordinateur portable.

-Je viens de détecter une distorsion dans le jeu. C'est un peu étrange…. Hmmm….

Zéro se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda le plus gentiment possible de lui laisser la place une trentaine de secondes. Cette dernière hocha la tête en grognant légèrement.

Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse fin et commença à se plaindre de sa poitrine trop encombrante et qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle. L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant que son véritable « elle » n'était qu'un homme narcissique et bodybuildé.

Il regarda l'écran et remarqua tout de suite la « distorsion » dont la jeune humaine avait fait part quelques instants plus tôt.

-QU'est-ce que…. ? »

Sur l'écran on pouvait voir apparaitre une carte très schématique et des lignes bleues mettaient en avant les champs électromagnétiques. Il y avait un faible champ au niveau de ce qu'il pouvait appeler le territoire de l'académie mais il y en avait un immense des centaines de kilomètres plus loin et qui se continuait sur des kilomètres entiers.

Kaien arriva derrière lui et eut un hoquet surpris avant de renifler avec mépris.

-On n'est pas dans mon jeu.

-Hein ? Mais comment pouvez-vous être sur de ça ?

-Ce n'est pas la carte que j'ai dessinée, elle est beaucoup trop grande. Je fais les choses en grand mais pas autant. Même si on retrouve le hacker et qu'on lui dérobe son « virus » je ne pourrai absolument rien contrôler. Je me disais aussi que mon « jeu » n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Logiquement j'aurai du pouvoir changer tout ce que je voulais. Ou bien ce hacker a prit le total contrôle et à changer mon monde, et là je ne sais pas ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pour l'arrêter, ou bien comme je le pense nous sommes dans un lieu s'y rapprochant mais qui n'a vraiment rien de virtuel, même de l'extérieur. OHH MON CHERI ! J'EN AI MARRE ! Y'A TOUT QUI MERDE !

-Viens là Kaien et laisse Zéro réfléchir. »

Yagari attrapa le directeur aux longs cheveux châtains clairs et l'enlaça. Il embrassa la nuque gracile avant de passer son nez sur une douce oreille préalablement libérée des cheveux encombrants.

Le directeur continua de pleurnicher pour se faire câliner par son amant un moment avant de se taire et simplement profiter des bras (très) musclés de l'homme brun et couvert de cicatrices.

L'argenté quant à lui regardait la carte en fronçant les sourcils. Il zooma en ne prenant que la partie avec les plus grands champs magnétiques.

-Je n'arrive pas à avoir un plan plus précis… Je pense que l'autre détraqué se trouve surement là bas. Ou alors c'est un piège mais je me demande ce qu'un truc aussi énorme cache. Le champ de l'académie est déjà énorme et doit puiser pas mal d'énergie mais celui là il n'est pas qu'immense… ça à l'air purement impossible ! »

* * *

><p>Au moment où Zéro entrait dans le bureau du directeur, Kaname lui toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre des cousins vampires.<p>

N'entendant qu'un grognement rauque en réponse, il se décida à entrer sans l'autorisation. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

Sur le lit le plus au fond il pouvait voir un enchevêtrement de trois corps. Une sorte de mêlée de membres plus précisément.

« Kain ? Aidou ? » demanda t-il, un peu décontenancé. Le premier interpelé leva immédiatement la tête, provoquant un grognement grave d'un des autres corps.

-Ka…Kaname-sama ! QU'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » murmura t-il furieusement, paniqué mais essayant de ne pas réveiller les deux corps pressés contre le sien.

-Je suis venu vous réveiller toi et ton cousin. On est en train de voir ce que l'on va faire et où on va commencer les recherches pour trouver Ichiru. Aidou fait partit des… ? »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Kain comprit très bien où le président voulait en venir. Il nia doucement et murmura.

-Dans la chambre de Takuma et Senri… Je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard. Euhm le temps que je me dégage le plus silencieusement possible. »

Kaname soupira en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Le vice président et son amant naturel avaient encore fait une victime de leurs charmes. Etrangement il se mit à sourire en y pensant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étage du dessus, au fond du couloir.

Il toqua à la porte et un « entrez » bien réveillé lui répondit. Il obéit sur le champ et observa le vampire aristocrate dans toute sa suprématie, assit sur le lit, le drap remonté jusqu'aux hanches. Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant le président Kuran.

-On est en train d'imaginer un 'plan d'attaque' pour Ichiru. Tu nous rejoins ?

-Je suis tout à vous. » Le blond se leva, il portait ses vêtements de la veille mais ne semblait pas préoccupé plus que ça par se changer.

Le sang pur se dirigea donc vers la sortie accompagné par le blond qu'il voyait pour la première fois négligé.

* * *

><p>Kain s'étira légèrement avant de regarder ses deux amants dormant profondément. Il soupira la nuit précédente avait été plus que merveilleuse mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus. Il tenta de dégager son corps et surtout ses jambes de l'étreinte plus que possessive de Takuma qui comme un Koala ne le lâchait pas.<p>

D'un certain côté à présent il avait envie d'abandonner l'idée de se dégager mais l'image de son cousin en pleur lui donna plus de volonté qu'il n'en avait vraiment lorsque cela concernait son blond et son roux.

Lorsqu'il réussit finalement par se dégager le plus délicatement possible en remplaçant son corps par celui de Senri il se leva et les observa quelques minutes. Ils étaient magnifiques tout les deux et ils ne devaient certainement pas avoir besoin de lui. Ils étaient déjà si bien tout les deux.

Kain se mordit la lèvre et alla prendre une douche très rapide, juste pour enlever le sperme séché de son rectum. L'eau coula et lava le corps précédemment en sueur du jeune homme. Dormir entre deux vampires, juste après avoir fait l'amour lui avait donné très chaud. Et son corps habituellement si froid avait eu un grand besoin de refaire descendre tout ça.

Une fois qu'il se fut sentit moins sale il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un T-shirt tout simple blanc. S'ils devaient partir aujourd'hui, il se serait au moins habillé en conséquence et n'aurait pas forcément le besoin de repasser par la chambre où il devrait obligatoirement faire face aux regards de ses deux amants. Amants qui s'ils présumaient bien attendraient son retour de pieds fermes lorsqu'ils remarqueraient son absence dans leur lit.

Le vampire entra le plus discrètement possible dans la chambre et soupira en voyant les deux formes toujours profondément assoupies. Il s'empara de ses baskets, il s'y sentait plus à l'aise que dans ses chaussures d'école. Il s'empara ensuite d'un polo trainant par terre et semblant être un peu plus grand que sa taille. Il le mit jusqu'à son nez et remarqua la douce odeur masculine de Senri.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette découverte. Ils allaient vraiment lui manquer, peu importe le temps qu'ils mettraient à retrouver Ichiru.

Le côté pragmatique de Kain lui faisait la remarque que tout ça était peut-être un petit peu bizarre tout de même. Normalement il n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureux des deux hommes, l'endroit où il se trouvait étant un monde imaginaire inventé par le plus grand '**savant fou'** de leur époque !

Mais ce côté était très vite étouffé par ses bouffées d'amour pour les deux autres. Il soupira, triste de les laisser. Lorsque sa main se porta sur la poignée une voix ensommeillée lui parvint :

-Kain chéri, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? »

Il se retourna comme prit en faute et regarda son blondinet assit dans leur lit, se frottant doucement les paupières.

-Nulle part Takuma… Rendors-toi… » lui répondit-il en espérant que ça suffise.

Le blond se rallongea contre Senri en soupirant de bien être. Kain allait donc abaisser la poignée et s'en aller mais la voix cette fois-ci en colère de Takuma Ichijô l'arrêta à nouveau.

-Tu me prends pour un abruti ? »

Kain grimaça et se retourna pour croiser le regard vert furibond de son amour.

-Je dois m'absenter quelques temps Takuma… »

Ce dernier le fusilla des yeux et réveilla brusquement son roux.

-SENRI ! Ouvre les yeux ! Kain veut partir ! Après la nuit qu'on a passée ! C'est ta faute ! Tu ne l'as pas convaincu ! En fait t'es un amant pitoyable !

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut et toisa Takuma.

-Tu veux rire j'espère ! Il a pris son pied et t'en as le résultat dans le cul si je me rappelle bien ! »

-Sen… Taku… Cette nuit était génial, n'en doutez surtout pas. Mais je dois retrouver le petit frère de Zéro. Hanabusa est amoureux de lui et j'ai faillis à la promesse de le protéger.

-Et tu allais partir sans nous le dire ? » grogna le mannequin, à présent de très mauvaise humeur.

-Je n'aime pas les au revoir » couina le pauvre vampire en baissant les yeux. Takuma se leva d'un coup et vint attraper le bras du châtain avant de le faire tomber sur le lit, dans les bras du roux.

-Ecoute chéri… La prochaine fois que tu me fais un truc dans ce genre je te tue ! Surtout que tu m'as menti ! Je n'accepte déjà pas ça venant de Senri, et sache que je laisse beaucoup de chose passer quand il s'agit de Sen, alors ne pense pas que j'accepterai ça de toi ! On ne t'a jamais dit que dans un couple, ou un trio, on doit se faire confiance ? Si tu nous fais des trucs comme ça, comment on est censé te faire confiance ?

-Mais je…  
>-TU ?<p>

-Je pensais que vous ne vouliez que coucher avec moi un soir… Je ne pensais pas que… » Kain garda le regard baissé en murmurant ces mots, il ne vit pas le regard blessé de Takuma et celui attristé de Senri. Par contre il sentit les bras du dernier se resserraient sur son torse ce qui lui fit lever les yeux.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage défait de son blondinet, son cœur se brisa. Son dos s'adossa complètement contre Senri.

-Je…

-Non tais-toi. Nous savons très bien ce que les autres pensent de nous… On pensait juste que toi tu nous verrais autrement que comme des obsédés. On s'est trompé. On sortira de ta vie à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il n'y a aucun problème. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer plus.

-Attends Takuma… Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de vous je te le promets ! C'est juste que je ne pensai pas que vous pouviez éprouver des sentiments pour moi… Vous êtes tellement bien tout les deux, tellement amoureux que je ne voulais pas me glisser dans votre couple parfait… » se justifia Akatsuki qui laissait son côté indifférent de côté pour faire éclater ses vrais sentiments au deux autres.

Senri embrassa son cou doucement.

-Chaton, il dit la vérité. Il ne pensait pas à mal, il se sous estime juste beaucoup et nous sur estime trop. Mon ange… Nous t'aimons n'en doutes pas. A ton avis pourquoi nous étions-nous arrêtés juste devant votre porte. Nous voulions t'avoir juste pour nous. Si ça avait été que du cul on aurait forcé Aidou à rester et on aurait fait un plan à 4. Maintenant je ne peux pas dire que je sois ravi que tu tentes de t'en aller sans même un baiser d'au revoir. »

Akatsuki écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas tant la nature de paroles que le roux/brun avait dites, mais plutôt la quantité astronomique de mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche en une seule fois. La voix grave de Senri n'avait pour lui jamais autant résonnée.

-Je… tu peux répéter ? J'étais trop surpris pour vraiment assimiler ce que tu viens de me dire…

Senri éclata de rire un instant avant d'embrasser la jugulaire du châtain.

-J'ai déjà trop parlé mon ange…

-Nous t'aimons ! Que ce soit Sen ou moi, nous t'aimons ! » s'exclama le blond en se jetant au cou du châtain.

Kain se sentit vraiment bizarre sur le coup et resserra son emprise sur le corps fin mais pas si frêle de Takuma tandis que Senri faisait de même avec son corps à lui.

-Mon Dieu… » murmura t-il sans savoir pourquoi. Après mure réflexion, il savait très bien pourquoi ! Les deux hommes de sa vie lui avaient révélé qu'ils éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour eux, à son égard !

Takuma se détacha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Maintenant tu peux partir, mais tu as intérêt à nous revenir en pleine santé et avec tous tes membres, compris ? » dit-il en plissant les yeux pour se rendre un tout petit peu plus menaçant.

Alors qu'Akatsuki hochait doucement la tête tout en ré-embrassant les lèvres fines du blondinet, il se retrouva torse à torse contre son autre amant qui l'embrassa furieusement. Il répondit au baiser avec fougue et en resta même légèrement pantois et frissonnant à la fin.

-C'était trop Wooow… » échappa le châtain alors que Senri rigolait doucement derrière lui.

-Alors qui est un amant pourri Koneko-chan ?

-Surement pas toi bébé ! » susurra Takuma avant de se serrer contre les deux autres dans sa magnifique nudité.

Kain rougit et regarda les deux autres aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance.

-Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, maître Kaname va me tuer si je reste plus ou alors il serait capable de venir me chercher ici une nouvelle fois… »

Les deux autres ricanèrent devant sa gêne évidente et l'embrassèrent avec tendresse.

-Dès que tu es rentré, promets-nous que tu viendras immédiatement nous voir.

-Promis. » Il ré-embrassa les douces lèvres et se leva enfin, laissant les deux autres serrés l'un contre l'autre en guise de réconfort.

Il sortit finalement de la chambre, non sans se retourner une dernière fois et sentir son cœur se serrer à l'idée de laisser les deux autres. Il s'adossa une trentaine de secondes sur la porte et reprit le contrôle de soit même.

Ses yeux se fermèrent pour se rouvrir immédiatement. Il re rentra dans la chambre et se précipita sur le lit où il se fit enlacer par les deux vampires très surpris.

-Je vous aime ! Vous allez vraiment me manquer ! » Les deux vampires se sourire en resserrant leur étreinte sur leur protégé. Senri embrassa passionnément les lèvres de son nouvel amour alors que Takuma embrassait son cou amoureusement.

-Toi aussi chéri tu vas nous manquer. Mais nous te comprenons et nous savons que tu as besoin d'y aller, sinon tu vas culpabiliser et blablabla. Enfin c'est Senri qui m'a soutenu cette idée, après moi je laisse le psy Shiki à ses découvertes. Tu sais il fait vraiment tout comme un psy ! Il t'écoute blablater sur ce que tu ressens, puis il te fait des « hum, hum » quant tu lui poses une question et ensuite il te sort une longue tirade sur ce qu'il a comprit de toi. Il parait que si je suis aussi surexcité et fan de sexe, c'est que j'ai souffert d'un trop grand désintérêt de la part de mes parents proches etc. »

Senri se détacha des douces lèvres de Kain à moitié mort de rire et frappa le derrière de la tête de son premier amant qui éclata de rire. Une fois leur hilarité terminée, Takuma embrassa Akatsuki le plus tendrement possible.

-Tu ne mourras pas. » déclara t-il très sérieusement. A cette image Kain se rappela tout de suite un film où il avait entendu un « Dieu » énoncer les paroles « tu ne tueras point » avec la même voix employée par son amant. Le vampire qui habituellement n'était pas vraiment pieux comparé à sa mère, prit presque sa comme une parole divine. Il hocha la tête ré-embrassa ses amants avant de partir pour de bon.

(à suivre…)

* * *

><p>(*)J'ai utilisé un proverbe anglais pour le titre qui a pour équivalent français : « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »<p> 


	13. Chapter 12 Sordid Love

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas, Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri… Mais je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs xD)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes !

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long (même si le nombre de chapitres augmente à chaque fois :x… AU début ça devait être juste 7 piti chapitres…. O.O)

**Couples :** Pour le moment Yagari/Kaien Kaname/Zéro Hanabusa/Ichiru (ou Damian/Ichiru ?) et un couple un peu différent (Senri/Akatsuki/Takuma)

**Résumé** : OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveaux, d'énigmes et parfois de codes a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Konbawa mina-san ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre… Alors que dire que dire…. Tout d'abord merci infiniment pour me lire et laisser des commentaires ^^

J'en suis ravie !

Ensuite et bien ce chapitre est un peu tristounet je pense. Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce qui va se passer !

Après j'espère que vous avez remarqué que j'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire héhé ! Bon j'avoue que pour la dobe que c'est, j'aurai pu mettre moins de temps mdr ! Le pire je crois c'est que c'est un peu grâce à la série Queer as folk que je viens de commencer que j'écris pas mal. On va dire que le temps que ça charge assez pour le regarder sans s'arrêter au meilleur moment, chez moi, ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps ! Donc voilà….

Enfin bréfouille ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus !

_**LOVE YOU EVERYBODY !**_

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: pas vraiment de chanson en particulier. Mais le groupe** nickelback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé chapitres précédents :<strong> _Ichiru s'est fait enlever et risque de passer sous les crocs acérés de Damian Grey. _

_Zéro, Kaname, Kaien, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Yagari, Yuuki sont dans le bureau de Kaien et discutent de ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire pour secourir Ichiru._

**ENJOY'S**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 12 : <strong>__**Sordid love**_

-ça à l'air purement impossible ! » s'exclama Zéro pour la deuxième fois d'affilée au moment où Kaname entra en compagnie d'Hanabusa. Le brun vint enlacer son amant et regarder par ailleurs ce qui était « si » impossible. Il écarquilla grand les yeux à la vue de ce qui se trouvait sur l'écran.

-C'est impossible dit-il à son tour. Autant de champ électromagnétique devrait créer de gros problèmes dans le jeu. » Il délaça ses bras et poussa doucement un Zéro sous le choc. Il tapa quelques codes de sa confection. Plusieurs fenêtres s'ouvrirent et il se massa l'arrête du nez avant de se mettre à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier. Ses yeux firent des allées et retour sans arrêts sur les différentes fenêtres et ses doigts tapèrent finalement sur la touche « entrée » et il soupira. L'ordinateur sembla réfléchir quelques instants mais au plus grand malheur du brun une fenêtre d'erreur apparue.

« Vous n'avez pas accès à « …. ». Nous allons effacer toutes vos données. »

Kaname hurla et éteignit l'ordi le plus rapidement possible.

Hanabusa Aidou était totalement perdu. Pour lui tout le monde électronique était flou et incompréhensible.

Kaname ralluma doucement l'ordi avec tant de précaution qu'on aurait dit le petit appareil sur le point d'exploser.

-Ce genre de truc m'est arrivé une fois… Mais c'était pour accéder au département de la C.I.A… Ils n'ont pas trop apprécié mais ne m'ont jamais retrouvé. Par contre toutes mes données avaient clairement et purement disparues. Soit la technologie au sein de cette barrière d'ondes est quarante fois plus avancée que la notre, soit le type est vraiment le Hacker et on va avoir beaucoup de mal à l'arrêter. On ne joue pas vraiment dans la même cours je peux vous l'assurer. En tout cas j'ai bien peur que l'on va devoir aller là bas et se débrouiller par nos propres moyens. »

Zéro regarda son brun et acquiesça. Kaien lui chouina un peu plus dans les bras de Yagari mais se reprit très vite. Il se leva et fit taper ses mains sur le bureau, renversant par ailleurs sa tasse de café.

-Oups… BON ! TOUT LE MONDE ASSIS !

-Kain n'est pas encore arrivé. » fit remarquer Hanabusa en soupirant devant l'absence flagrante de son cousin.

-Il ne va pas tarder » lui répondit Kaname en prenant place sur un canapé et attirant Zéro sur ses genoux avant que ce dernier ne s'asseye sur un fauteuil à l'écart. L'argenté eut un grognement de protestation mais se laissa faire. Yuuki toujours en râlant s'assit sur le fauteuil tant désiré par Zéro.

Hanabusa se plaça près du couple alors que les deux adultes humains les regardaient de toute leur hauteur.

-Yagari assit aussi ! » Le brun regarda son amant et eut une exclamation surprise mais obéit tout de même se plaçant sur le fauteuil du directeur. Ce dernier posa son royal postérieur sur les genoux de son chasseur adoré et regarda les jeunes devant lui avec un air grave qui détonnait beaucoup avec son air habituel.

-Bon les jeunots… Va falloir qu'on agisse et vite. Premièrement il faut savoir qui reste et qui part. Moi je suis obligé de rester ici, il faut protéger les élèves humains des vampires et veiller à ce que personne ne reprenne ses souvenirs. Il y a déjà trop de monde au courant. » déclama t-il d'une voix un peu froide et posée.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur un Akatsuki Kain avec les vêtements un peu débraillés.

-Excusez mon retard. J'ai eu un peu de mal à sortir du lit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assit toit. Vite ! »

Le jeune homme obéit tout de suite et se plaça par terre, le dos contre les jambes de son cousin.

-Donc je disais, il faut que l'on sache qui part et qui reste ici.

-Kain et moi on part. » s'exclama Hanabusa en serrant ses mains sur les épaules de son cousin. Ce dernier le rassura en plaçant sa main sur celles meurtrissant le polo de Senri.

Zéro et Kaname se regardèrent et sourire aux deux cousins avant de dire d'une même voix au directeur « Nous partons avec eux. »

L'homme croisa ses mains sous son menton et soupira.

-Yuuki, ou plutôt Hassan, tu resteras ici. Je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour taper des codes. Même si ce n'est pas ton enseignement de prédilection tu feras plus l'affaire que Yagari. Les autres nous comptons sur vous pour ramener Ichiru et en connaitre plus sur le lieu où nous nous trouvons. Je réponds à votre question tout de suite les retardataires : La carte n'est pas celle de mon jeu. Il y a quelques ressemblances c'est vrai mais c'est tout.

-Comment on se rend là bas ? C'est à des centaines de kilomètres et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » demanda Zéro le plus posément possible.

Le directeur sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se tourner vers ses écrans et de taper quelques lettres sur son clavier.

-Je peux vous amener juste à la frontière mais pas plus loin. Le champ est impossible d'accès comme l'a remarqué Kaname. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une heure tout au plus à parler de ce qu'ils comptaient faire, ce qu'ils emmenaient avec eux etc…

* * *

><p>Damian devant ses écrans éclata d'un rire sadique. QU'est-ce qu'ils croyaient à essayer de pirater son système hein ? Il avait les meilleures technologies possibles, les meilleurs systèmes de sécurité et surtout une bonne partie de la magie de ce monde. Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'un champ électromagnétique aussi grand pouvait exister sans faire exploser une bonne partie de cette planète ?<p>

Bien entendu lui avait trouvé une manière très simple d'y arriver. Une bonne dose de la magie des peuplades autour en échange de la protection d'un roi et surtout un espace temps. Ici tout été différent. Au contraire du monde autour du champ où il s'était passé seulement deux petites semaines. Ici, il s'était déjà produit deux mois. Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'il avait Kidnappé son Ichiru et ce dernier commencé à désespéré de voir apparaitre son frère. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était passé, Il ne savait pas non plus où il était vraiment, et surtout à part la servante et Damian il ne voyait personne. Et pourtant il continuait de se refuser volontairement à Damian… Pourtant le châtain l'avait prévenu qu'il aurait la possibilité de sortir et de voir d'autres personnes, s'il se laissait aller dans ses bras et qu'il lui promettait la fidélité.

Damian bailla. Il se sentait exténué à régner sur son petit bout de terre de plus d'un millier d'hectare. Tout irait tellement mieux lorsqu'il deviendrait un ange noir et que son adorable Ichiru deviendrait sien à vie.

Il entrouvrit ses yeux gris et eut un sourire annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle. C'était décidé si ce soir Ichiru n'acceptait pas de devenir sien de son plein grès, il allait changer une bonne partie de ses souvenirs.

Damian se leva de son « trône » en granit et observa les écrans sur son mur. Ils avaient trouvés son royaume mais ils leurs resteraient encore à trouver son palais…

Un rire traversa sa bouche et résonna sur les hauts plafonds.

-Kiriel ! »

Un homme aux oreilles légèrement effilées s'avança à sa rencontre et posa un genou à terre.

-Votre majesté.

-Tu vas surveiller nos invités pendant que je serai avec Ichiru. Préviens-moi lorsqu'ils auront franchis nos frontières, d'accord ?

-Bien votre majesté. »

Damian posa sa main sur la tête de l'elfe et lui sourit gentiment. Cet homme était son plus fidèle serviteur. Le vampire de sang pur s'en alla ainsi à grandes enjambés laissant un serviteur transi d'amour derrière lui. Ce dernier se releva, frémissant légèrement. Sa main avait caressé ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et se toucha le sommet du crâne.

-Damian… » murmura t-il. Se rappelant enfin sa mission il se mit à fixer les écrans, ouvrant grand les yeux pour ne pas manquer l'arrivée des intrus dans leurs royaumes.

Damian pendant ce temps là traversait les couloirs à grandes enjambés. Son argenté lui manquait. Il le voulait. IL voulait le goûter, le prendre… Enfin il voulait tout ce que pouvait lui offrir son Ichiru.

Le vampire entra dans la chambre à pas de velours et observa son futur amant (époux) assis sur le bord de la fenêtre écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait Alysandre, la petite elfe qu'il avait gracieusement mise à son service.

-Mon ange, je suis là ! Alysandre veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plait. »

L'elfe releva son regard vers lui et hocha la tête. « Bien mon seigneur. A plus tard votre seigneurie » dit-elle à Ichiru qui lui donna un léger sourire en échange.

-Et bien mon ange… Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle ! »

Ichiru lui adressa à peine un regard avant de se retourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Sa voix claire mais ayant perdue un certain éclat joyeux lui répondit.

-Heureusement… Sinon ma vie deviendrait ennuyeuse et insupportable. Enfin encore plus qu'elle ne l'est à présent.

-Au voyons mon ange… Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça. J'aurai pu te violer dès le premier soir, te mettre au cachot jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à enfin accepter ta destinée d'être à mes côtés. J'aurai pu te forcer à me marier. J'aurai pu te marquer de mon signe comme du bétail. J'aurai pu te faire beaucoup plus de choses très désagréables… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait mon ange. Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant.

Ichiru ne tourna même pas son regard vers lui et lui dit dans un souffle.

-Reconnaissant pour m'avoir enfermé ?

-Mon ange, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux obtenir plus de libertés.

-Et après tu ne me forces pas à t'épouser ? Tout est un chantage odieux voulant faire passer un mariage pour une bonne volonté de ta part et que je ne puisse même pas me rebeller puisque dans ce cas là j'aurai été consentant ! » s'énerva Ichiru en se retournant enfin vers le sang pur qui lui souriait effrontément.

-Prends ça pour un chantage si tu veux. C'est juste un échange, je t'accorde la chose que tu désires le plus en ce moment même contre la chose que je désire le plus en ce moment. Enfin pour te montrer que je suis vraiment de bonne volonté je t'autorise à parcourir mon palais et le jardin attenant en compagnie d'un de mes gardes ou de moi-même, et en échange tu me laisses l'accès total à ton corps quand je le désire. Ensuite dois-je te rappeler que même si tu me refuses ton corps je finirai par le prendre de grès ou de force. »

Damian tout le long de sa tirade s'était rapproché d'Ichiru et caressait maintenant sa douce joue du bout des doigts.

Ichiru frissonna bien malgré lui. Le contact d'un homme même aussi détestable que Damian lui donnait des frissons incomparables après une semaine sans aucun contact autre que les griffes de Damian sur son cou. Et ce contact si doux qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au vampire habituellement si brutal.

-Mon ange, je peux te promettre la douceur si tu acceptes maintenant mais je t'assure la douleur si tu me fais encore attendre.

Ichiru déglutit légèrement et observa tout es choix qui s'offrait à lui.

Lorsqu'un soupir traversa ses douces lèvres et qu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Damian sut que s'était gagné pour lui. Bien entendu Ichiru ne sera pas vraiment consentant mais au moins il ne serait pas obligé de lui faire du mal.

L'argenté se rapprocha de lui et l'observa de ses yeux entrouverts.

-Promets-moi que tu iras le plus doucement possible, que tu ne penseras pas qu'à toi et que si je veux arrêter tu arrêteras.

-Promis mais si je m'arrête tu n'auras pas ta liberté… »

Ichiru se mordit encore la lèvre et sembla réfléchir intensément.

-Je… » Quand il vit que son ange ne continuait pas sa phrase Damian attrapa les hanches de son futur amant et posa sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

-Très bien, vu que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, même si je m'arrête tu auras le droit de sortir.

Le regard d'Ichiru s'éclaira d'espoir d'un coup mais Damian le réduisit en bonne partie.

-Mais seulement dans une partie du palais et avec moi. »

Damian passa ses mains par-dessus le kimono en soie et les posa sur les fesses d'Ichiru qu'il massa doucement. Sa bouche descendit en une caresse le long de son cou et il embrassa la peau pale et gracile.

L'argenté ne put retenir un léger halètement. Le manque de contact humain le rendait fébrile à la moindre caresse. Surtout que n'étant pas très habitué à être un homme en vrai, Ichiru ne pensait pas trop à la masturbation et ne s'était donc pas touché depuis qu'il était dans cet autre monde.

-Tu as envie que je te touche Ichiru, ne dis pas le contraire. Tu as besoin qu'on prenne soin de toi darling.

Ichiru se libéra de l'étreinte de Damian qui grogna et tenta de le ramener contre lui.

-Ce ne sera que du cul. Jamais tu n'auras mon cœur. Il n'y a qu'Hanabusa pour remplir ce rôle.

-En attendant c'est moi qui vais remplir ton joli petit cul mon ange. Et qui te dis que tes soit disant amis et ton amoureux viendront un jour te chercher ?

-Zéro viendra je le sais.

-Tu veux rire ? Il a mieux à faire avec son Kaname chéri !

-Boucle-la et fous ta putain de bite dans mon cul, qu'on en finisse ! »

Ichiru était tremblant et on pouvait comprendre derrière sa vulgarité que les mots de Damian le faisaient vraiment souffrir. Cela faisait une semaine, Alysandre lui avait dit le matin-même, et toujours aucune nouvelle de son frère ou d'Hanabusa.

L'argenté se tourna vers Damian, ses yeux parmes à demi fermés. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Tout dans sa vie partait en couille. Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller et obtenir au moins le droit de sortir de cette horrible chambre qui commençait à le rendre claustrophobe.

Il eut un sourire effronté pour le sang pur et défit le obi délicatement. Il le fit tomber à terre sensuellement et ouvrit son kimono, se trouvant en boxer devant le vampire. Le tissu de soie glissa doucement sur ses épaules et s'échoua sur le sol.

Une fois en sous vêtement il alla s'agenouiller sur le lit et regarda Damian en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

-Bon tu te décides ou je me rhabille ? » lança t-il en voyant le vampire l'observer avec des yeux gourmands mais ne faisant rien pour se rapprocher de lui.

Damian éclata de rire et se déshabilla rapidement avant de rejoindre le jeune homme sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es bandant putain !

-Non, je ne suis pas une pute.

-Tu es ma pute Ichiru, habitues-toi rapidement chéri ! » Le sang pur écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de sa « pute » et enleva rapidement le caleçon devenu absolument inutile pour la suite.

L'argenté eut un petit peur sur le coup mais essaya de se détendre. De toute façon il fallait qu'il s'y habitue, non ?

A moins que Damian se rende compte qu'il n'était absolument pas un bon coup et qu'il se décide à abandonner le fait de coucher avec lui. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi l'argenté ne voulait plus du tout coucher avec Damian. Ce dernier lui griffait le dos, écartait ses fesses brutalement. Vraiment le contraire de la douceur qu'il lui avait promis. Malheureusement c'était le châtain qui fixait les règles. Lui n'avait absolument aucun pouvoir sur ce qu'il voulait ou ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il soupira en sentant la bouche du vampire sur son cou.

-J'ai envie de te mordre… Mais ça te transformerai en vampire… » susurra t-il en faisant glisser ses crocs sur la peau douce et blanche.

-Je te transformerai un autre soir, pour le moment je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que tu te sentes mieux avant de te baiser. »

Ichiru déglutit. Ça ce n'était pas prévu ! Il eut très peur et commença à regretter son choix. Jamais Damian ne respecterait sa promesse. Il rajouterait toujours plus de conditions à sa liberté et au final il resterait enfermé entre ces quatre murs qui l'étouffaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Les doigts de Damian parcoururent l'entièreté de son corps, appuyèrent un peu plus sur certaines parties qui auraient du être érogènes. Et pourtant Ichiru ne ressentait rien. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais ce n'était pas spécialement bon non plus.

Son entre jambe ne réagissait presque pas ce qui vexait assez Damian pour être franc. D'ailleurs le vampire en une vite marre que l'argenté ne réponde pas, ne réagisse pas.

-Tu me saoul ! » hurla t-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Ses yeux gris prirent une lueur beaucoup plus sombre alors qu'il s'emparait des bras d'Ichiru et les attachait au lit grâce aux draps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » commença à paniquer l'argenté en sentant les ongles acérés du vampires entrant dans la chaire de ses poignets.

-Tu vas le regretter Ichiru. Tu vas souffrir. Je vais tout prendre de toi. Je vais te briser à un point que tu en oublieras cet abruti blond et ton odieux frère ! Je vais te faire hurler chéri ! »

Le vampire enfonce ses légèrement dans la jugulaire et bu plusieurs gorgées de sang. Il se mit finalement à griffer toutes les parties du corps du hunter accessibles sauf le pénis qu'il épargna.

Ichiru hurla au début mais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser un seul son sortir de sa bouche. Il ne ferait pas cette joie à Damian.

Ce dernier à présent était vraiment énervé après le hunter. Il releva les cuisses brutalement, les gardant en place grâce à une poigne ferme sur les mollets de l'argenté.

Il finit par s'enfoncer le plus brutalement possible Ichiru qui se sentit écartelé et arraché de l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci il put s'empêcher de hurler sa douleur alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pales.

Damian n'en eut cure et s'empara encore et encore de son corps, ressortant et re-rentrant le plus brusquement possible.

Il s'en fichait de la douleur de l'autre. Il s'en fichait de ses larmes. Tout ce qu'il désirait était d'assouvir son besoin primaire de baiser ce cul.

Ce fut quelques temps de torture plus tard qu'il se rendit en un dernier râle rauque dans le corps meurtri et douloureux d'Ichiru dont la voix s'était brisée et qui pleurait maintenant silencieusement.

Damian se retira du corps, essuya le sang et le sperme présents sur son pénis avant de se lever et de se rhabiller. Il observa son « amant » allongé sur le lit, encore attaché grâce aux draps et eut un sourire mauvais. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Il le détacha sans aucune douceur et s'en alla avec une dernière phrase pleine de mépris.

-A demain mon ange… »

Ichiru sur le lit se recroquevilla, son anus déversait sur les draps un horrible et douloureux mélange de sperme et de sang. Lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent il s'endormit, ses rêves hantaient par son démon personnel…

(à suivre)


	14. Chapter 13 Forgotten Freedom

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Natas, Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri… Mais je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs xD)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes !

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long (même si le nombre de chapitres augmente à chaque fois :x… AU début ça devait être juste 7 piti chapitres…. O.O)

**Couples :** Pour le moment Yagari/Kaien Kaname/Zéro Hanabusa/Ichiru (ou Damian/Ichiru ?) et un couple un peu différent (Senri/Akatsuki/Takuma)

**Résumé** : OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveaux, d'énigmes et parfois de codes a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Konbawa mina-san ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre… Alors que dire que dire…. Tout d'abord merci infiniment pour me lire et laisser des commentaires ^^

J'en suis ravie !

Ensuite et bien je sais que j'ai mis BEAUCOUP de temps à écrire cette suite et veuillez m'en pardonner je vous en supplie ! J'ai recommencé les cours ainsi qu'une nouvelle dépression mdr ^^

Oui en partie à cause des cours ! Mais là ça va un peu mieux… Enfin je pense.

Donc bref j'essaierai d'écrire un peu plus rapidement la prochaine fois. Ensuite j'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu cours mais je ne sais pas… Je n'étais pas inspirée ? Il faut que je réfléchisse plus précisément au voyage de nos amis. Combien de temps cela prendra et surtout qu'est-ce qu'ils y apprendront et qui ils rencontreront. Pour finir vous allez peut-être avoir envie de m'étriper en comprenant ce qui arrive à notre petit Ichiru… Si vous avez une réclamation quelconque laissez moi une petite review/commentaire ^^ et dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre s'il vous plait !

Enfin bréfouille ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus !

_**LOVE YOU EVERYBODY !**_

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: a écouté Japan FM tout le long de ce chapitre.

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13 : Forgotten Freedom<strong>

_Résumé chapitre précédent __: Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aidou, Kaname Kuran, et Zéro Kiryuu sont partis à la recherche d'Ichiru. Ce dernier quant à lui, toujours emprisonné par Damian s'est fait violer par le sang pur._

Ichiru se réveilla tout courbaturé. Il avait mal absolument partout, du bout des orteils aux cheveux sur sa tête, en passant par son arrière-train meurtri la veille.

Il se leva le plus doucement possible en prenant son temps. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids mais il prit son courage à deux mains pour aller entrer dans le bain chaud toujours près à son réveil.

Il soupira doucement quand l'eau décolla le sperme et le sang séché sur lui. Il passa lentement ses mains sur son corps massant sa peau bleuie par la force vampirique qu'avait utilisée Damian pour le baiser.

Puis ses doigts descendirent plus bas pour faire un état de fait des dégâts qu'avait subit son pauvre corps. Il passa son index tout doucement sur son anus et grimaça. Il entra tout de même une phalange pour s'assurer que les muscles n'étaient pas trop déchirés.

Après la douleur qui en résultat, la seule chose traversant son esprit fut qu'il allait avoir TRES mal la prochaine fois qu'il devrait aller au toilette, surtout si Damian revenait le soir même.

L'argenté, las, lava sa jambe droite totalement imberbe. Il trouvait ça tout de même étrange, le fait qu'il n'est pratiquement aucun poil sur le corps. Il en avait un tout petit peu au niveau de l'entrejambe, des tous fins au niveau des bras et ensuite au niveau des cheveux et des sourcils mais aucuns sous les aisselles ou sur les jambes et encore moins sur ses joues.

Une voix retentit dans la chambre sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées « existentielles ».

-Votre majesté ?

-Dans la salle de bain. » répondit-il, remettant sa jambe sous l'eau et se callant confortablement contre le bord de la baignoire. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux oreilles en pointes entra et parut embarrassé en voyant le corps à peine recouvert d'une couche d'eau et de mousse.

-Euhm, Le roi Damian m'a envoyé pour vous mettre de la crème sur vos blessures. Si vous avez des plaies à vifs, il n'est pas très recommandé de prendre des bains vous savez.

-Si vous le dites. Avant que je ne vous permette de soigner mes plaies, j'ai besoin de votre nom.

-Nammiel DeLoncourt, votre seigneurie…

-Très bien Nammiel machinchose, veuillez m'attendre gentiment dans la chambre que je me sèche et après je suis tout à vous. »

L'elfe blond eut un rougissement spontané après les paroles de celui qu'il était censé respecter et servir. Ichiru n'en revenait même pas lui-même d'oser dire une chose pareille. Mais bon c'eut l'effet escompté, l'elfe blond s'enfuit presque en courant dans la chambre.

Un doux soupire traversa les lèvres fines de notre petit humain. Dans sa tête tout commençait à être embrumé. Avant de s'endormir dans l'eau chaude et parfumée, commençant à être légèrement souillée par le sang d'ailleurs, il se leva et s'essuya rapidement.

Il regarda rapidement son corps dans le miroir. Son torse et ses cuisses étaient parsemés de traces de griffures. Sur son cou on pouvait apercevoir deux trous fais à l'aide de griffes acérées ainsi qu'une sorte de suçon mauve tout autour. Ichiru passa délicatement deux doigts sur les traces et grimaça sous la gêne occasionnée. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais pas très agréable non plus.

Le jeune homme claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe de mécontentement et se détourna de l'image que lui renvoyait la surface polie.

L'argenté sortit de la salle bain dans sa plus grande nudité. Il sentit le regard brulant du jeune elfe sur lui et au fond ça lui fit plaisir. Même couvert de traces ensanglantées quelqu'un le trouvait désirable. Bien entendu il aurait préféré que ce soit Hanabusa à la place de l'elfe mais on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce que l'on désirait, n'est-ce pas ?

-On commence par où, monsieur le guérisseur ?

-Euhm… Et bien… Où avez-vous le plus mal ? »

Ichiru fronça les sourcils. Où avait-il le plus mal ? Quelle question ! Il s'était fait cruellement violée par une brute épaisse, à son avis, où est-ce qu'il avait le plus mal ?

-Savez-vous pourquoi êtes-vous là, Nammiel ?

-Pour vous guérir. » répondit l'elfe en fronçant ses fins sourcils dorés, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir l'époux de son despote de « maître ».

-Et savez-vous ce qui m'a blessé, Nammiel ? » demanda d'une voix très froide Ichiru qui pensait que l'elfe se foutait clairement de sa gueule.

-Euh… Et bien… Je… Je n'ai pas demandé au maître. Il m'a simplement dit que vous aviez des plaies à vifs et que je devais venir vous les soigner dans les plus brefs délais, alors j'ai juste pris mes crèmes curatives et je suis venu. » Le jeune elfe semblait totalement perdu, ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait fait pour s'attirer les foudres de l'humain.

Les yeux parmes le détaillèrent de haut en bas et soupira. Le guérisseur en face de lui suintait de tout son être l'innocence et la panique.

-Très bien, Nammiel. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais m'allonger, écarter les cuisses et vous allez le plus doucement possible passer votre crème là où je pense. C'est okay ? » demanda Ichiru à haute voix, se pinçant l'arrête du nez de désespoir, plus pour lui que pour le guérisseur.

-Euh… Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais vous pensez à où ?

-Vous n'aurez qu'à palper, dès que je hurle de douleur vous le saurez. » Malgré sa remarque cynique l'argenté n'en menait pas large. Il savait très bien que dès que ses jambes seraient un minimum écartées, le sang s'écoulerait à nouveau et il allait avoir particulièrement mal.

Prenant son courage à deux mains devant les yeux d'un elfe décontenancé mais ravis du corps de sa majesté, Ichiru partit sur le lit dont les draps n'avaient d'ailleurs pas été changés. Il s'allongea, prit une grande inspiration et écarta doucement ses cuisses en gémissant de douleur. Il sentait un liquide chaud et douloureux s'écouler de son entrée et tacher le lit encore plus.

-Vous voyez où maintenant, ou bien dois-je être plus clair ? ? » demanda t-il, la sueur coulant à grosses gouttes de son front sous la douleur.

Le guérisseur était absolument horrifié devant l'anus déchiré du magnifique jeune humain. Il s'approcha doucement et sortit d'une de ses sacoches une crème curative très puissante pour reconstruire les muscles et surtout une qui faisait office d'anesthésiant.

-ça va être légèrement froid… » prévint-il avant de poser sa main gauche sur la jonction entre la cuisse et l'aine, les doigts de son autre main contre l'antre sanglante.

Il fit de léger cercle et sentit très rapidement la tension quitter les muscles ainsi que tout le corps de l'argenté.

-Je ne sens plus rien, je n'ai plus mal » murmura ce dernier, extatique.

-C'est grâce à l'anesthésiant. Il va durer environ 10 minutes après que la crème soit totalement absorbée. Vous allez peut-être sentir une gêne dans trente secondes, ne vous en faites pas. » Le médecin poussa ses doigts dans l'anneau de chaire, dilatée grâce ce formidable anesthésiant de son cru et, il faut le préciser, souvent utilisé dans les potions aphrodisiaques des elfes.

L'elfe tout à son travail se permit d'apprécier la texture douce et délicate de la peau sous ses doigts. Bon il était au courant que ce n'était pas très professionnel mais l'humain était vraiment délicieusement alléchant et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sa main gauche se mit à glisser et caresser le dessous de la cuisse droite de son patient, pendant que ses doigts allaient de plus en plus profondément pour permettre de guérir en grande partie les chaires malmenées.

-Qui vous a fait ça ? J'espère que le Lord l'a puni pour cet outrage. »

Ichiru eut un ricanement amer et déclara d'une voix très froide.

« A part Lui, qui pourrait me faire ça ? Trois personnes au grand maximum sont autorisées à entrer dans cette chambre et ce sont toutes des femmes. Il n'y a que cet odieux et grossier vampire qui se croit le maître du monde à pouvoir me faire une chose aussi ignoble. Ne pensez pas que votre Lord est gentil ou encore attentionné. Ce n'est qu'une brute sans peur qui ose me retenir ici et me baiser quand l'envie lui chante !

-Vous êtes ici contre votre volonté ?

-Oui. Cela ne me semble pas évident, qui voudrait se trouver enfermé dans une pièce de sa propre volonté?

-Personne. Ecoutez, je vais aller parler au grand manitou. Je vais essayer de faire qu'il y aille plus doucement quand il vous prend, et qu'il vous fasse aller dehors, vous manquez de lumière du jour et ce n'est pas bon pour votre corps. Si vous continuez comme cela, vous deviendrez amorphe et aurez surement un début de dépression.

-Juste parce que je ne vois pas la lumière du jour ?

-Le fait de vous sentir enfermer et de n'avoir aucune chance de voir l'astre solaire risque de vous fragiliser et vous ne voulez absolument pas savoir dans quel état cela peut vous mettre. Surtout si le roi continue à vous baiser aussi sauvagement tout en se nourrissant à votre cou. Non, ne dites rien, j'ai remarqué les traces évidentes de crocs le long de votre jugulaire. Vous arrivez à vous détendre ? C'est bon ? »

Ichiru comprit rapidement le sens de ses paroles et rougit en échappant un léger halètement.

-Oui… C'est bon… »

L'elfe sourit et embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse si douce pour celle d'un humain, tout en tournant ses doigts dans l'antre à peu près cicatrisée de l'argenté.

Le médecin sourit en voyant le jeune humain se laissait aller. Il enleva finalement ses doigts, la crème ayant été totalement absorbée.

-Au moindre problème, je suis disponible votre seigneurie. Si la douleur recommence, appelez-moi et je m'occuperai de vous… » Le sourire de l'elfe ne mentit aucunement à Ichiru sur ses vraies intentions. Ichiru eut un léger rire.

-je m'en souviendrai. Maintenant j'espère que vous allez tenir vos promesses et tout faire pour que je puisse sortir.

L'elfe lui fit un clin d'œil et tout en ramassant ses affaires il se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui dit qu'il se verrait plus tard pour une visite de routine avant de fermer la porte mais pas assez bien pour qu'elle se ferme complètement. Il restait l'équivalent d'un centimètre de vide entre le mur et la porte.

Ichiru éclata de rire en remerciant mille fois d'avoir mis une personne si intéressante sur son chemin.

IL se leva en grimaçant légèrement, ses muscles raides un peu difficiles à manier. Il s'approcha de l'armoire d'où il sortit un magnifique kimono gris perle, aux motifs blancs.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin habillé, il sortit de la chambre avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir sortir un peu.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un long couloir couvert de portes. Ses pas légers se firent rapides lorsqu'il traversa la distance qui le séparait de la porte le plus au fond. Une fois la porte passée, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Il se trouvait dans une immense salle composée d'une multitude d'écrans où des images de l'Académie et de pleins d'autres endroits inconnus se faisaient face. Cette pièce était d'une grande clarté alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. On pouvait aussi voir une sorte de promontoire couvert de coussins en tout genre au milieu de la pièce. Ichiru en fut étonné et se sentit comme attiré par la douceur de ce qui lui semblait être un nid douillet très appréciable.

IL allait s'y diriger comme hypnotisé, quand une main l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Que faites-vous ici ? » lui grogna une voix ne lui inspirant que colère et doute. Ichiru tourna son regard vers lui et tomba dans deux yeux d'un doré qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé. Il en fut si surpris qu'il resta bouche bée un instant. Notre jeune humain ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de dégager son bras, il ressentait l'âme de cet homme de la race du médecin et d'Alysandre. Iil savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal tant il tenait à Damian.

-Majesté, que faites-vous dans la salle du trône ? »

Ichiru pencha la tête sur le côté et se retourna à nouveau vers la salle. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Damian, dans toute sa splendeur vampirique et cruelle, assis sur un trône de granit noir adossé au mur du fond libre de tout écran.

-Je… » Ichiru ne sut quoi répondre, étrangement son esprit commençait à flotter dans une brume opaque.

-Kiriel… Endors-le, il faut que ses nouveaux souvenirs se mettent en place » ricana Damian en regardant son valet elfe donner un léger coup sur la nuque de son amant. Ichiru s'effondra en avant comme une poupée de chiffon. L'elfe le rattrapa et le mena sur le promontoire de coussins.

Il regarda le visage endormis de l'argenté et ressentis à la fois une vague de pitié et un tsunami de jalousie. Cet humain avait le droit aux faveurs de son roi alors que lui ne pouvait qu'espérer que quelques mots ou une main dans les cheveux, comme un vulgaire chien. En regardant cet « ange » comme l'appelait son roi il eut tout de même un grand coup au cœur. Il comprenait pourquoi Damian le voulait et en était tombé passionnément amoureux. Cet humain était la perfection incarnée de la débauche et en même temps de la vertu. Il était si innocent… si désirable….

Kiriel détourna la tête, le cœur au bord des yeux. Il vit son roi se lever dans toute sa magnificence, sa cape noire retombant parfaitement sur ses épaules et son ensemble noir. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un démon qu'en cet instant.

-C'est parfait. Je te remercie mon cher Kiriel.

-Si je puis me permettre mon maître… Comment avez-vous su qu'il viendrait jusqu'à la salle du trône ?

-J'ai envoyé DeLoncourt le soigner, et ce dernier dans sa bonté et à mon avis surtout pour plaire à mon ange, a laissé la porte grande ouverte pour qu'il puisse s'évader de sa chambre. Ensuite très simplement j'ai mis une odeur indétectable mais très attractive pour qu'il vienne dans le bon sens au bon endroit, et après tu connais la suite mon cher. Bref, parlons peu mais parlons bien. Où en sont nos chers amis ? » dit-il en ricanant comme s'il avait dit la meilleur blague du monde. Il vint s'asseoir contre Ichiru sur les coussins et caressa « tendrement » les cheveux couleur lune, tout en regardant les écrans où le petit groupe semblait se disputer sur la direction à suivre.

* * *

><p>Kain regarda Kaname et Zéro se disputer allègrement pour prendre un des deux chemins qui leur faisaient face.<p>

-Je te dis que c'est par là !

-Tu veux rire ? Tu vas nous perdre j'en suis sur ! C'est par là. De toute façon tu n'as jamais su réfléchir de ta vie alors ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas nous mener sur le bon chemin. » Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Zéro, cela faisait déjà 10 minutes qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir quelle direction était le mieux. Et pendant 10 minutes Kaname lui envoyait des pics désagréables à la figure. Soit qu'il ferait mieux de se taire, comme la bonne petite épouse qu'il était, soit qu'il n'avait aucune opinion à avoir dans leur couple. Ou alors qu'il était faible, inutile. En bref des choses qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'aller à droite ou à gauche. Il décida donc que Kaname ne pouvait décidemment pas changer et qu'il serait bien mieux sans lui. Il l'avait eu grâce à son charme vampirique et sa faiblesse du moment, rien d'autre. Et bien entendu son béguin pour le sang pur n'avait pas la place d'exister dans ce monde.

-Puisque c'est comme ça Kuran, on a qu'à faire deux groupes. Je pars avec Hanabusa et Kain dans la bonne direction et toi tu pars crever dans la mauvaise. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Moi je trouve ça PARFAIT ! Et surtout ne reviens pas ou je me ferai le plaisir de t'enfoncer une petite balle dans ton horrible tête arrogante et supérieure.

-Très bien si tu le prends comme ça ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque vous serez perdu et que tu diras « pourquoi n'ais-je pas écouter mon amant ? Il est si intelligent comparé à moi ! »

-SI intelligent ? Ne te fous pas de moi putain ! Tu es pitoyable ! Tout ça pour un syndrome d'infériorité avancée ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ce n'est pas parce qu'en certaines choses tu n'es pas le meilleur, que tu n'en es pas moins intelligent, fort ou tout autre chose dans ce genre ? En tout cas ne reviens pas me voir ! je n'accepterai pas plus longtemps de me faire rabaisser comme ça ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te faire soigner ! »

Kain ouvrit de grands yeux en se rendant compte de quoi parlait tout ce petit monde. Ils leur faisaient une scène de ménage sous leurs yeux ! Enfin… Plus précisément, Kaname faisait une crise d'identité et Zéro venait de rompre proprement et simplement.

Hanabusa à côté de lui avait les mâchoires contractées sous on ne sait quelle réaction, l'éclat de rire ou une colère retenue.

Et au lieu de laisser ses émotions prendre leurs places entre ses fines et injurieuses lèvres, il attrapa la main de son cousin et l'entraina dans la seule direction non discutée par les deux autres énergumènes. Celle allant tout droit. Ils passèrent entre les deux autres qui les observèrent de la même manière que s'ils avaient été Kaien Cross en string léopard dansant un tango endiablé avec Yagari Tôga tout aussi peu vêtu que l'autre. Les deux cousins ne leur portèrent même pas attention et continuèrent leur avancée sur le chemin très peu visible avec tous les branchages en plein milieu.

Sans même discuter une seule fois entre eux, partant du principe que l'autre n'en valait pas la peine, ils se précipitèrent à leur suite.

(à suivre)


	15. Chapter 14 Lost in darkness

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri… Mais je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs xD)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes !

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long (même si le nombre de chapitres augmente à chaque fois :x… AU début ça devait être juste 7 pitis chapitres…. O.O)

**Couples :** Pour le moment Yagari/Kaien Kaname/Zéro Hanabusa/Ichiru (ou Damian/Ichiru ?) et un couple un peu différent (Senri/Akatsuki/Takuma)

**Résumé** : OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveaux, d'énigmes et parfois de codes a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Konbawa mina-san ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre… Alors que dire que dire…. Tout d'abord merci infiniment pour me lire et laisser des commentaires ^^

J'en suis ravie !

Ensuite et bien je sais que j'ai mis BEAUCOUP de temps à écrire cette suite et veuillez m'en pardonner je vous en supplie ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre à écrire ce chapitre… J'étais pas inspirée et je n'avais plus envie de rien faire en rentrant chez moi… Après en ce qui concerne ce chapitre et bien je l'aime bien ! ^^

On a un gros plan sur les pensées d'Hanabusa et on n'en sait un peu plus sur nos amis elfes, enfin pas vraiment en fait. Après peut-être que certain(e)s auront envie de me tuer après ce que j'ai fais à Ichiru mais bon je vous aime moi aussi lol !

Enfin bréfouille ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus !

_**LOVE YOU EVERYBODY !**_

**Musique ayant inspirée chapitre**: douglas adams.

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumé chapitre précédents:<strong> _Ichiru s'est fait capturé par Damian, un vampire sang pur un peu mégalomane. Kaname, Zéro, Hanabusa, Akatsuki sont partis à sa recherche et marchent à travers une forêt à l'air immense. Après plusieurs révoltes du côté d'Ichiru Damian a décidé de réagir et de mettre au point son plan B. Quelles en sont les conséquences pour notre petit _**Ange**_?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Lost in darkness.<strong>

Kain s'effondra par terre sous le regard un peu désespéré de son cousin.

« Ça fait 5 heures qu'on marche sans savoir où aller ! En plus je suis sur qu'on est déjà passé par là ! On s'est déjà arrêté devant cet arbre tout à l'heure ! » S'exclama Kaname, les joues anormalement rouges.

Zéro le regarda avec un sourire moqueur et d'une manière très « légèrement » sarcastique lança sèchement :

-Parce que tu arrives à reconnaître les arbres toi ? Et ben t'es fort ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est dans une forêt ? Des arbres il y en a partout ! Et tous identiques en plus ! Je savais que vous auriez du m'écouter ! »

Hanabusa se dirigea vers lui et le claqua de toutes ses forces.

-C'est pas en faisant vos disputes conjugales que nous arriverons à sauver ton frère qui est je te rappelle MON amant ! Donc maintenant vous allez tout les deux la boucler et on va réfléchir calmement à une manière d'agir, et où partir ! Il faut qu'on traverse cette forêt et qu'on trouve le moyen d'avoir une vue d'ensemble d'où nous nous trouvons. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais on nous observe depuis environ une demi-heure… Nous ne tournons donc pas en rond. Et de toute façon j'aurai remarqué une trace de notre odeur si ça avait été le cas. Et je le dis tout de suite, ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Maintenant tout le monde assis ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

Sur ces derniers mots il monta sur une branche et disparu à travers les cimes. Le blond remercia son sens de l'équilibre vampirique et lors de son avancée verticale il se prit à repenser à son enfance humaine dans la réalité où il pleurait car il n'arrivait pas à suivre ses cousins dans les arbres. Ça le fit doucement ricaner lorsqu'il arriva sur la pointe de la cime et qu'il se mit en position accroupie. De son perchoir il pouvait voir une grande partie de la forêt qui semblait malheureusement s'étendre à l'infini de tous les côtés. Il repéra rapidement là d'où ils venaient. Le vampire se mordit fortement la lèvre en voyant le peu de chemin parcouru. Ils avaient beau tous être des vampires, ils avaient du dévier et peut-être même légèrement tourner en rond car en 5 heures il ne lui semblait avoir fait l'équivalent de juste quelques kilomètres. Et il leur restait encore tant à faire. De ses yeux de chats (de vampires…) il tenta de trouver une étendue plane pour pouvoir se reposer un peu et peut-être se poser pour quelques heures pendant la journée. Même s'ils ne brûlaient pas face au soleil, ils en étaient très gênés, et se sentaient exténués entre les heures chaudes où le soleil était à son zénith.

Il dut chercher pendant quelques instants avant de trouver une sorte de trou dans le feuillage des arbres. Tout de suite il pensa à une clairière et en fut soulagé. Elle devait se trouver à environ 5 Kilomètres d'où ils étaient. Il fixa finalement son regard à l'horizon et distingua une forme noire. Il plissa les yeux, enclenchant ce qu'on pourrait appeler la « super vision vampirique ». Il chercha légèrement, s'accommodant doucement à la vision plus précise et lointaine. Et finalement il vit enfin ce qui lui avait accroché l'œil. Ses pupilles changèrent encore légèrement de forme et il distingua rapidement la silhouette d'un immense manoir surplombant la forêt, loin de l'endroit où ils étaient actuellement. Il réenclencha une vision plus humaine et regarda la distance qui les séparait de leur but. Car il n'en doutait pas, il savait que ce manoir ne pouvait appartenir à un autre que ce vampire mégalomaniaque. Ichiru était là… A des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres de lui mais il était là. Hanabusa se mordit la lèvre et sentit un peu de sang couler sur son menton. Il lécha doucement la plaie et soupira, très las.

-Shit.

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Si seulement il avait pu retrouver sa mémoire plus tôt il n'aurait certainement pas insulté l'argenté avec son égoïsme et sa fierté tout bonnement vampirique. Chaque jour qui le séparait et le séparerait de son ange il ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir tout gâché en le prenant pour un moins que rien.

Leur conversation lui revint à nouveau en tête et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de mécontentement… Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il bien pu dire une chose pareille à la personne qu'il aimait le plus ?

_« __Je ne vais pas te mentir Ichiru, je te désire plus que tout. Tu es le seul qui me résiste parmi ces stupides humains et je ne le supporte pas. Tu es si attrayant. Oh bien entendu, si un jour je te présente à ma famille il y a certaines choses à revoir au niveau de ton éducation, et sache que je ne serais jamais, j'ai bien dit jamais en dessous. Et tu devras devenir un vampire sinon ça ne servira à rien…_

_-Pour qui tu te prends ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu crois que juste en ramenant ta belle gueule, me disant que tu ne fais que me désirer, me dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, je vais te tomber dans les bras ? Et bien désolé de te décevoir abruti mais je ne préfère pas. »_

Les dents du blond grincèrent au souvenir douloureux de cette discussion. Il est vrai qu'il avait été plus qu'odieux avec Ichiru. La manière dont il lui avait fait sa demande en mariage était peut-être un peu trop cavalière et à sens caché pour une déclaration aussi importante. Surtout qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que l'argenté n'était pas un vampire et ne connaissait donc pas les mœurs et coutumes de vampires.

La manière détournée dont il lui avait fait part de son envie de le présenter à ses parents, signifiait tout simplement qu'il voulait terminer sa vie avec lui. Malheureusement, la manière dont il l'avait dit pouvait largement paraître pour une insulte envers l'éducation du chasseur. Bien entendu il fallait changer quelques petites choses dans sa façon de parler et de se comporter. Mais c'était juste car les vampires de sa famille étaient très à cheval sur les traditions et qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix d'être séparé d'Ichiru à cause d'une simple erreur de « discussion gênante » lors du repas visant à le faire s'accepter dans sa famille. Si l'argenté ne correspondait pas à l'envie, ni aux attentes des vampires aristocratiques, il savait très bien que ses parents l'enfermeraient au plus profond de leur immense manoir jusqu'au mariage arrangé qu'ils organiseraient le plus vite possible. Et bien entendu, ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire perdre la mémoire à Ichiru. Ce dernier point était surement celui qui l'avait le plus marqué et qui avait provoqué son envie de lui apprendre les traditions vampiriques au niveau de l'éducation aristocratique. Malheureusement la manière dont il l'avait dit n'avait pas été très compréhensible et Ichiru n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes. Lorsqu'il disait qu'il le désirait, il voulait dire qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il n'était jamais en dessous, il voulait lui dire qu'il aimerait passer son temps à l'intérieur de lui lors de chaudes étreintes. Et quand il lui disait que ça ne servait à rien s'il n'était pas vampire, il voulait simplement lui dire qu'il aimerait ne jamais être séparé de lui et ce pour l'éternité. A cause de la qualité de mortel d'Ichiru, ce dernier vieillirait et mourrait en un temps qui paraissait si éphémère pour un vampire comme Hanabusa qui avait déjà vécu plus d'une centaine d'année. Bien entendu son côté réel n'avait que 18 ans mais la majeur partie de son caractère prenait l'expérience du vampire et donc son âge assez avancé comme supérieur au peu d'expérience de sa partie réelle.

Le vampire eut un ricanement désespéré et entama une descente prudente le long du tronc. Arrivé en bas il distingua Zéro assit contre un arbre abattu. Il avait ses bras autour de ses jambes et sa tête était posée contre ses genoux S'il ne connaissait pas assez bien la fierté relative de l'argenté, il aurait pu penser qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

A l'opposé du jumeau de son amant, il y avait Kaname, le dos adossé contre un pin, regardant par terre et semblant furieux. Entre eux, assis en tailleur et ne semblant absolument pas préoccupé par les états d'âmes du couple, son cousin qui traçait de légères lignes dans la terre humide du bout de l'ongle.

-Vous avez l'air ridicule à vous éviter ainsi. Kaname excuse-toi, Zéro embrasse-le et n'en parlons plus. »

Seul un grognement du sang pur lui répondit. A l'entente de ce bruit, Hanabusa leva les yeux au ciel, et Zéro eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

Kain quant à lui se leva et demanda d'une voix clair et curieuse.

-Alors ? Tu as vu où nous sommes ? »

Son cousin soupira longuement avant de leur faire un rapport de ce qu'il avait découvert.

-Nous n'avons pratiquement pas avancé, 10 kilomètres maximum… et encore je compte large je pense. La forêt s'étend sur des kilomètres… J'ai l'impression que nous ne parviendrons jamais à sa fin. J'ai vu une clairière où nous pourrons nous arrêter pour midi. Nous avons marché toutes la nuit, le soleil va se lever et nous avons besoin de nous reposer, et pour certains d'entre nous de faire le point. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer ainsi. Elle se trouve à environ 5-6 kilomètres au nord. Espérons que nous y arriverons avant que le soleil soit à son zénith. C'est une grande clairière, il faudra donc faire attention à ne pas se trouver trop à découvert. Compris ?

-Et en ce qui concerne notre but ?

-Loin très loin. A l'autre bout de la forêt vers le Nord-est. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés de si tôt je vous préviens. Et c'est pour cette raison que vous deux allaient devoir parler ! Et sérieusement ! »

De nouveau le sang-pur grogna mais il n'y eut aucune manifestation de la part de ce chasseur. Il fallut qu'il se passe plusieurs minutes avant que ce dernier ne se lève et ne s'époussète le jean au niveau des fesses. Le geste fut d'ailleurs fixé par Kaname qui eut le réflexe de déglutir légèrement et silencieusement.

-Dépêchons-nous de partir vers la clairière. Je suis fatigué et j'aimerai me reposer… Je serai plus rassuré de dormir dans un endroit plus à découvert qu'ici… Je les sens nous épier mais je ne les vois pas. Nous sommes sur leurs territoires et nous ne savons pas qui ils sont. Ils ne vont peut-être que nous épier mais je ne veux pas risquer le coup. »

Les deux cousins hochèrent la tête en synchronisation parfaite alors que Kaname adressait un regard noir aux feuillages. Personne n'avait le droit de mater Zéro. Il n'y avait que son petit ami qui en avait le droit. Et donc ce droit lui était réservé ! Il eut un grognement retentissent et il sentit un frisson dans les branches et feuillages. Au moins, à présent on le prenait au sérieux.

Il s'approcha de Zéro et l'attira contre lui, un bras autour de ses hanches. L'argenté le fusilla du regard et le poussa loin de lui.

-Recommence un truc identique et tu te prends une balle bien profondément dans ta tête de sangsue.

-Je voulais juste te protéger. Grogna t-il froidement en réponse. Le chasseur plissa les yeux et mit sa main sur la crosse de son « bloody rose » comme défiant le sang pur de tenter quelque chose.

Hanabusa arriva et claqua le derrière du crane au chasseur.

-On n'a pas le temps ! Comportez-vous comme des adultes et une fois à la clairière vous allez vous isoler tout les deux et mettre les choses au clair. Est-ce assez clair ou vais-je devoir vous rentrer mes paroles dans vos têtes de piafs ?

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Aidou ! Je te suis supérieur je te rappel.

-Dans cette forêt, ta supériorité je m'en bas les couilles. Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver mon amant. Et là ce n'est pas le vampire qui parle tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?

-Etrangement je te voyais plus « grande folle » lorsqu'on se parlait par sms.

-Il m'arrive d'être sérieux, chéri. Maintenant si ça ne vous gêne pas on va avancer ou sinon on n'y arrivera jamais ! »

* * *

><p>Damian observa le groupe commençait à cheminer vers la clairière. Il ramena l'humain encore endormi, contre lui et caressa tendrement du bout des doigts ses lèvres et son visage.<p>

-Regarde mon ange… Ils ne sont pas prêts d'arriver tes sauveurs… Heureusement qu'à présent tu ne te rendras compte de rien… Tu ne te rappelleras plus jamais d'eux à présent… Je serai ton unique repère my Angel… Tu m'appartiens ! »

Le vampire éclata d'un rire clair et passa une main sur le ventre de l'endormi qui frissonna sous la fraicheur de sa peau. Ses yeux commencèrent doucement à s'ouvrir, papillonnant avant de laisser apercevoir leur belle couleur parme.

Il remua contre le torse de Damian. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire en voyant son amant se réveiller.

-Bonjour mon ange, bien dormis ? »

Ichiru plissa les yeux, s'habituant difficilement à la lumière des écrans devant et autour de lui. Il mit un certain temps avant de distinguer quelque chose autour de lui. Bien entendu la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Damian.

-Je… Où suis-je ?

-A la maison mon ange… Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te réveiller… Je me suis inquiété en te voyant tomber tout à l'heure. » Le vampire posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Ichiru et lui insuffla grâce à son pouvoir vampirique de faux souvenirs montés de toutes pièces.

Ichiru s'agrippa un moment à lui et mit sa tête dans son cou.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Damian… Je ne comptais pas te faire peur. J'ai glissé… Pardonne-moi… »

Le sang pur enlaça un peu plus fort le chasseur et caressa sa carotide du bout des lèvres.

-Tu es tout pardonné my Angel… Veux-tu aller te reposer dans la chambre ou préfères-tu aller te promener dans les jardins ?

-Une promenade avant le lever du soleil me ferait surement le plus grand bien ! Et comme ça nous pourrions dormir ensemble pendant le jour… Qu'en dis-tu ? » Demanda l'argenté en se serrant contre le torse du vampire tel un chaton égaré en manque de caresses. Le sang pur eut un sourire calculateur et caressa doucement la joue du chasseur. Il hocha la tête avant de se relever, entrainant ainsi Ichiru à sa suite, fermement plaqué contre son torse sous le regard désespéré de Kiriel. L'elfe avait en lui une très grande envie de pleurer. Comment Damian pouvait-il s'afficher aussi facilement devant lui en connaissant ses sentiments à son égard ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un cri de douleur et d'incompréhension de sortir d'entre ses lèvres. La seule envie qu'il avait était de réduire ce stupide petit humain lobotomisé en charpie. Il voulait enfoncer sa dague empoisonnée directement dans son cœur palpitant, le réduire à une sorte de bouillie. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter une pareille souffrance ? Bon d'accord il était tombé amoureux d'un psychopathe mégalomaniaque mais tout de même ! Il n'avait jamais reçu tant d'indifférence de la part d'une personne qui ne le rendait pas indifférent !

-Kiriel ! » Appela le vampire en embrassant délicatement le cou du chasseur rosissant. L'elfe se dirigea vers eux et s'agenouilla devant son maître bien aimé. Il baissa la tête, son regard fixé sur le sol pour ne pas être dégouté de la vue de l'humain dans les bras de son maître.

-Kiriel … Mon très cher ami… Tu vas aller voir DeLoncourt. Je veux que tu le punisses pour ce que tu sais. Laisse ton imagination parler pour la punition mais ne le tues pas car il a remarquablement agis pour ma cause, et que je me suis en parti servi de lui. Ensuite tu iras voir Alysandre si elle n'est pas avec lui. Tu lui diras qu'elle est démise de ses fonctions, mon ange ne restant à présent qu'en m'a simple compagnie. Assigne-la à la blanchisserie jusqu'à la naissance de mon héritier, ensuite elle servira de gouvernante.

-Votre héritier ?

-Oui… J'ai enfin décrypté le code noyau du système… Je vais pouvoir changer en parti le sexe de mon ange chéri… Enfin s'il veut bien me donner un enfant… Ichiru, veux-tu porter mon fils ?

-Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras Damian. » Murmura l'argenté contre lui, ne faisant guère attention à sa trop grande soumission. Le vampire eut un doux sourire sur le visage qui écœura l'elfe dont les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. Ce dernier se releva et parti en faisant tournoyer sa cape noire. Il se dirigea, très agacé vers l'infirmerie où il ne trouva personne. Un soupire las lui échappa avant qu'il ne se dirige à travers les couloirs vers les quartiers des domestiques. Il y trouva plusieurs elfes rigolant entre eux Ceux-ci se stoppèrent immédiatement en le voyant.

-Nammiel ! Alysandre ! »

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent immédiatement.

-Nammiel tu as été stupide ! » Hurla t-il sur le médecin. « N'as-tu pas compris qu'il se servait de toi pour avoir une bonne raison de contrôler cet humain ? Il m'a demandé de te punir pour avoir osé flirter avec lui. Je te rappel qu'il sait absolument TOUT ce qui se passe ici ! Et surtout dans la chambre de son amant ! Le seul endroit protégé est ici, et seulement parce que j'ai réussi à l'en détourner. A présent il contrôle l'humain, et les amis de la chose sont encore très loin d'ici… Je sens que les choses vont se passer assez mal pour nous. Moi qui voulais juste récupérer Damian et lui faire oublier son désir de conquête ! Nous voilà dans une sorte de cercle vicieux… Nammiel comme punition, je t'interdis de voir qui que ce soit dans les prochaines 56 heures. Tu devras rester enfermé dans ton infirmerie jusqu'à ce que je vienne te voir. Alysandre, à ton tour… Damian te retire la garde de l'humain.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal pourtant !

-Cela n'a absolument rien avoir Aly… Il lui a lobotomisé le cerveau et il lui obéit à présent, l'humain va donc rester accroché à la chemise et aux lèvres de mon maître… Tu es donc assignée à la blanchisserie. Ensuite à la naissance de leur enfant, ne me demande pas comment ce fou va faire, tu seras la gouvernante. C'est tout… Je dois retourner à mon poste. Irhindil ! Part à la rencontre du groupe de vampire. Cache ton visage avec une cape, le roi ne doit pas te reconnaître. Ils vont surement passer par la rivière des esprits. »

Un elfe aux cheveux aussi verts que les feuilles de la forêt où se trouve le petit groupe hocha la tête. Il plaça la capuche sombre de sa cape sur sa tête et partit des appartements à la manière d'un coup de vent. Nammiel quant à lui parti s'enfermer dans son infirmerie pour de longues heures en solitaire. Kiriel se dirigea vers la salle du trône où il se mit à observer avec attention les images du petit groupe cheminant à travers les bois. Il repéra des mouvements dans les feuilles et reconnus aussitôt le clan de la lune. Les vampires n'étaient décidemment pas sorti des embrouilles… Espérant qu'ils arrivent avant la confection de l'enfant. Un léger soupire glissa hors de ses lèvres. Vivement que tout s'arrête.

(to be continued...)

_**Réactions?** _


	16. Chapter 15 Utopia of the Moon

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer **: Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri… Mais je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs xD)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes !

**Longueur **: Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long (même si le nombre de chapitres augmente à chaque fois :x… AU début ça devait être juste 7 petits chapitres….On en est déjà à plus du double….)

**Couples :** Pour le moment Yagari/Kaien Kaname/Zéro Hanabusa/Ichiru (ou Damian/Ichiru ?) et un couple un peu différent (Senri/Akatsuki/Takuma) et un nouveau avec mes persos.

**Résumé** : OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveaux, d'énigmes et parfois de codes a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Konbawa mina-san ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre… Alors que dire que dire…. Tout d'abord merci infiniment pour me lire et laisser des commentaires ^^

J'en suis ravie !

Ensuite et bien je sais que j'ai mis BEAUCOUP de temps à écrire cette suite et veuillez m'en pardonner je vous en supplie ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer ce chapitre… Je n'étais pas inspirée et je n'avais plus envie de rien faire en rentrant chez moi… Après en ce qui concerne ce chapitre et bien il n'est pas super mais on rencontre le clan de la lune mentionné dans le chapitre précédent.

Alors excusez le gros délire que je prends le risque de mettre dedans. Mais il me paraissait important !

Enfin bréfouille ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus !

P-S: désolée pour les fautes... Je fais de mon mieux!

_**LOVE YOU EVERYBODY !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Musique ayant inspirée le chapitre : Moonflower_ Yu phoenixJamie Lostein**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15: Utopia <strong>**of the Moon**

Un mouvement agita les feuilles et un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se posta sur la branche principale d'un des arbres. Son regard fut attiré par une des machines étranges utilisées par les elfes « soumis » au vampire pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la forêt.

L'elfe dont la joue droite était tatouée d'un croissant de lune et de deux gouttes sombres se mit à observer le groupe d'étrangers qui parcouraient la forêt. Ils faisaient très peu de bruit mais déjà beaucoup plus que les animaux et les elfes habitués au silence de cette partie de la forêt celle qui appartenait à son clan : Lune.

Il sauta sur le sol et se rétablit en un saut périlleux parfait. Son haut couleur de la forêt se releva légèrement laissant apparaître un tatouage sur la peau pale de son ventre. Il fit craquer doucement son cou et remis en place son pantalon couleur mousse qui avait la désagréable idée de glisser un peu trop sur ses hanches si fines. Il se pencha légèrement, attrapant un bout de liane et le passa comme ceinture sur son bas. Il le noua rapidement de façon à ce qu'il ne le gêne pas et ne soit pas trop serré. L'elfe sentit son souffle se faire un peu plus excité tandis qu'il s'approchait du groupe d'humain rapidement. Ces derniers étaient bientôt arrivés à la clairière de son clan. Ce dernier n'allait surement pas être très heureux de partager son nid douillet avec des étrangers qui plus est vampire.

En voyant la lumière du soleil commençait à arriver d'en dessus des feuillages épais de la forêt, il décida d'accélérer, il serait bientôt dix heures et les vampires allaient franchir le dernier kilomètre qui les séparait de son clan.

Il sauta sur une branche basse et se mit à courir et virevolter entre les arbres. Il s'arrêta légèrement quand il entendit le vampire blond criait aux autres de s'arrêter.

-Attendez ! Quelqu'un approche. »

L'elfe eut un léger sourire, il appréciait ce vampire à l'écoute des bruits de la forêt. A peine quelques heures et ils reconnaissaient déjà les bruits étrangers aux animaux normaux.

Quand il fut assez prêt pour distinguer le petit groupe, il descendit de son perchoir et avança lentement pour ne pas effrayer les jeunes hommes.

-Ne faites plus un pas vampires. » Dit-il en entrant dans leur champ de vision.

-Qui t'es toi ? » Grogna Kaname qui le regardait un peu comme s'il était un gêneur ou même un parasite. L'elfe pouvait presque lire dans ses pensées. _Comment as-tu pu mater mon Zéro ? _

Ce dernier semblait exténué même s'il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître.

-On me nomme Utopie, et vous allez entrer dans notre clan. Et je ne peux le permettre ainsi. Déjà que vous avez profané notre territoire en y entrant sans y être invités… Je ne peux pas vous laisser aller dans notre clan où des êtres innocents pourraient être en danger par votre faute.

-On ne demande qu'un endroit où se reposer pour la journée. On promet de n'attaquer personne. On se contentera de se nourrir d'animaux. S'il vous plait, laissez-nous venir chez vous nous reposer. » demanda d'une voix douce et calme le petit argenté à l'air si fatigué.

-Me prenez-vous pour un fou ? Ce vampire vous observe sans arrêt avec ses sous-fifres du clan des feuilles et ceux du clan du soleil. Si vous entrez dans notre territoire nous serons en guerre contre ce despote. Voulez-vous vraiment que moi et ma famille nous souffrions pour vous ? »

Les vampires soupirèrent de lassitude et Zéro se laissa tomber contre un arbre. « Laissez tomber, on va s'arrêter et dormir ici. Je ne peux de toute façon plus faire un pas. Le soleil me prend toute ma force et sentir Ichiru en danger me fatigue encore plus. »

L'elfe pencha sa tête sur le côté, surpris : « Ichiru ? qu'est-ce ? »

-Son frère et mon amant. Le vampire que vous craignez l'a capturé contre son gré et contre le notre. Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais nous partons à son secours. Je ne le laisserai pas dans les bras et la demeure de ce psychopathe.

Utopie sembla profondément choqué.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? Dépêchez-vous ! Le soleil n'est pas loin de son zénith, il arrive à 11h ici, pas à 12h. » l'elfe attrapa Zéro par le poignet et le plaça sur son dos en voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas courir. Une fois fait il se mit en route à vive allure, vite suivit par les trois autres dont un qui semblait passablement énervé.

Le chasseur calé contre le dos de l'elfe soupira. Il commençait à s'endormir plus vite qu'il ne le voulait. Il se rappelait qu'il devait parler à Kaname même si l'envie lui manquait assez. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Pour sa petite sœur, enfin petit frère, il se devait de faire la paix et s'entendre avec le sang-pur pour botter le cul à un autre sang-pur psychopathe. Et puis malgré ses dires, il aimait le brun. Leur dispute lui déchirait le cœur mais il en avait marre des coups de gueule de Kaname qui ne savait jamais se décider pour de bon. Il avait seulement l'impression d'être un bout de viande bon à croquer et à baiser. Il s'en sentait légèrement flatté mais d'un côté ça le mettait hors de lui. Et puis si seulement Kaname comprenait qu'il l'aimait, au moins il n'aurait peut-être pas cet espèce de complexe d'infériorité qui le faisait changer d'avis toutes les dix minutes. Combien de temps ça allait-il encore durer ? Dans vingt ans partira t-il juste après avoir fait l'amour en disant que toute leur historie ne rimait à rien ? Et ce depuis le début ? Combien de fois allaient-ils devoir se réconcilier et se disputer avant qu'il ne commence à comprendre que Zéro n'était pas à sa disposition ?

A son humble avis, cela allait durer encore toute une éternité… Zéro soupira à nouveau et l'elfe sous lui frissonna.

-Evite petit chasseur, je suis très sensible au niveau du cou…

Le chasseur eut un léger rosissement qui s'empara de ses joues. Un grognement retentit juste derrière eux. L'elfe se retourna et croisa le regard furieux du vampire brun.

-Ne le prends pas ainsi, j'évite un futur mal entendu au fait que s'il continue de faire ça je risque de le prendre sauvagement contre un arbre, ruinant ainsi l'entièreté de ma vie et de la sienne. Au fait évité de montrer des marques d'affections entre vous quand on sera au camp. Mes confrères sont assez vieux jeux et ne tolèrent les histoires entre deux hommes que pour la nécessité ou quand un des deux hommes est effrayant. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas la deuxième partie qui a le plus d'effets sur eux… Faudra que je demande un jour. Si vous montrez votre attachement vous risquez d'être égorgé dans votre sommeil, surtout que vous êtes des étrangers et qu'ils sont encore moins tolérants avec les gens comme vous. »

Soudain l'elfe se stoppa.

-Nous y sommes. Restez près de moi. »

Il fit descendre l'argenté de son dos et prit une posture fière avant de se diriger à travers les fourrées épaisses. Les vampires, le suivant, dont un Zéro passablement exténué, arrivèrent au grand jour. Le soleil était purement éclatant et les éblouis tant qu'ils fermèrent leurs yeux le temps de l'accommodement de leurs pupilles sensibles.

L'elfe les regardait doucement. Il avait un côté princier sous ce soleil éblouissant. Sa cape ne semblait plus aussi sale et écharpé qu'avant pensa Kaname en observant le tissu vert miroitant qui entourait la silhouette fine et légèrement musclée.

Tout sur lui semblait luire d'une couleur argenté tels des rayons de lunes.

L'elfe étendit les bras et dit d'une voix calme et gracieuse : « Bienvenue au clan de La Lune. » Le regard des vampires le quittèrent un instant et observèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Des habitations rustiques et pourtant d'une qualité extraordinaire formaient une sorte de village. Ils levèrent un peu les yeux et aperçurent une habitation immense tout en bois et cordage. Elle se trouvait autour d'un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient pu voir une telle merveille d'architecture.

-Vous regardez la maison de notre roi actuel et de sa famille. C'est lui qui décidera ce que l'on fera de vous ou pour vous. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. En attendant que le roi se décide à montrer le bout de son nez, je vais vous trouver un endroit où dormir. »

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri résonna dans le camp qui paraissait désert.

-UTOPIE ! » C'était une voix d'un grave et d'une tonalité puissante qui fit frémir les vampires et l'elfe. Ce dernier grimaça.

« Laissez tombez, le roi arrive. »

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Un elfe plus grand que celui près d'eux arriva. Il ne portait qu'un léger pantalon ample, couvert de plume, ceintures en cuir et perles. Ses longs cheveux couleur nuit étaient lâchés autour de son visage et ils voletaient légèrement, donnant l'impression qu'une brume entourait cet étrange elfe. Une centaine de personnes le suivaient. Ils avaient tous l'air plus ou moins aussi furieux que leur roi.

Une fois devant eux, ils virent Utopie regarder son roi en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? » Répondit-il de manière, il faut l'avouer, effrontée et rebelle.

-Tu oses me demander « quoi ? » avec l'air d'être en colère après moi ? Tu crois que tu peux partir pendant trois jours sans prévenir personne et revenir la bouche en cœur avec des étrangers et me dire « quoi ? » ! Tu te fous de moi !

-Oh moi je reviens la bouche en cœur ! Je n'aurai même pas du revenir si c'est pour devoir assister à ça ! Tu es ridicule ! Tu oses me faire la morale alors que c'est de TA faute si je suis parti ! Monsieur pense que je suis à sa disposition ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Ben vas te faire foutre ailleurs ! Moi en tout cas c'est ce que je vais faire ! Et notre mariage mets le toi où je pense pauvre con ! »

Sur ce, l'elfe les ayant accompagné commença à pleurer et lança une sorte d'alliance en argent finement ciselée de lunes et d'étoiles par terre aux pieds du roi qui eut l'air horrifié. Il attrapa Utopie avant que ce dernier ne commence à repartir et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les vampires purent apercevoir sur les visages des autres personnes présentes des marques de dégoût mais aussi d'habitude. Comme si ce genre de scènes arrivaient plus souvent que ce que laissait penser les deux hommes enlacés.

A l'étonnement de tous, Utopie se dégagea.

-Fous-moi la paix ! Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'amadouer comme les autres fois ! Cette fois-ci j'en ai vraiment marre ! Non je n'en veux pas pour le moment ! Après ce n'est pas toi qui va t'en occuper et sera obligé de devenir instable, gros, moche et difforme ! Voilà pourquoi ce clan déteste les couples homos ! Y 'en a toujours un qui fait chier à vouloir un gosse alors qu'il n'est pas encore assez mature pour savoir s'occuper de lui-même sans nounou ! » Quand le clan comprit enfin de quoi parlait le couple ils rougirent un peu. Pour un homme, porter un enfant signifiait chez eux, devoir abandonner une partie de sa virilité pendant toute la durée de la grossesse et de l'allaitement. Ce qui signifiait environ 2 ans et demi. Et encore après il était assigné à l'éducation de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier puisse s'occuper de lui-même. Or tous savaient ici que premièrement les mariages homosexuels étaient très rares car assez mal vus pour la bonne raison que peu d'hommes voulaient procréer alors que le clan avait besoin du plus de naissances possibles. Deuxièmement, Utopie était un homme libre, un peu trop peut-être, et fier de sa masculinité. Ils leur paraissaient alors impossible depuis le mariage de leur roi avec ce jeune homme trop fier, qu'un jour une descendance court dans les rues du village. Tous tentaient alors de se rapprocher de la famille royal pour pouvoir soit proposer une fille comme mère porteuse, soit pour que les enfants deviennent les nouveaux souverains plus tard. Le clan était donc totalement surpris. Que leur roi ait proposé une telle chose à son époux leur paraissait absolument insensé.

Les vampires quant à eux se sentaient perdus. Deux hommes et un enfant ?

-J'ai juste émis l'hypothèse de peut-être envisager d'avoir une famille vu que l'équinoxe va bientôt arriver…. Tu sais bien que si on ne le fait pas cette année on devra attendre quatre ans… et puis le mois dernier tu étais pratiquement d'accord…. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre temps ?

-Tu veux savoir ? J'ai vu ma mère du clan des étoiles ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Chez moi les couples homos sont courants je te rappelle ! Et ma mère doit s'occuper d'un nouvel enfant en plus de Ridam, Jénie, Saphyr et Elysandel ! Je ne veux pas devenir ta poule pondeuse ! Et puis je ne suis pas ici pour parler. Ces vampires derrière moi on besoin de nous. Le Vampire a capturé le frère de l'argenté là ! Il a brisé les règles établies et ils ont besoin de sommeil avant de partir secourir leur ami. A toi de décider si tu vas enfin faire quelque chose de bien dans ta vie !

-On en reparlera Utopie. Reprends ton alliance s'il te plait et attends-moi dans notre chambre le temps que je donne une chambre aux étrangers. Et ce n'est pas discutable ! »

Ils virent le plus petit se baisser et attraper la bague en soupirant. Il se releva doucement et partit sans adresser le moindre regard au roi ou aux vampires. Tous le regardèrent monter à l'échelle en corde et disparaitre à l'intérieur du palais.

D'un geste de la part du roi, les elfes comprirent qu'il était l'heure pour eux de partir vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Il ne resta bientôt que le groupe d'aventuriers et le roi imposant. Zéro se sentit légèrement défaillir et il tomba dans les bras du roi, assez vif pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol et plus rapide que Kaname qui grogna. L'elfe lui sourit doucement.

-Je ne te le volerai pas. Seulement il est en sécurité dans mes bras contrairement aux tiens dans ce clan. Si tu avais été dans celui d'Utopie il n'y aurait eu aucun problème… Des fois je me demande pourquoi je suis né roi d'ici. Enfin bref suivez-moi les étrangers et excusez-moi pour cet accueil plutôt « particulier » si je puis dire. Mais il fallait que ça sorte je pense… Vous serez logés dans mon palais. Je n'ai par contre que deux chambres à vous consacrer. Et je ne veux aucune bagarre entre ces murs, compris ? »

Ils suivirent le roi du clan de la Lune jusqu'aux chambres en hauteur. Ils se trouvaient au plus bas étage. Le roi leur expliqua que les autres étages étaient réservés à sa famille ou à celle de son époux quand elle venait. Lui et Utopie dormait au plus haut étage, presque au sommet de l'arbre. Une fois l'elfe partit, Hanabusa attrapa le bras de son cousin et disparu dans une des deux chambres. Zéro eut un léger soupire et se frotta les yeux. Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers le lit sans même faire attention au sang pur qui le suivait des yeux.

Il s'allongea avec un gémissement de soulagement qui fit se dresser les poils sur la nuque du brun qui ferma doucement la porte. Il allait parler quand le chasseur le coupa.

-On parlera. Mais tout à l'heure. Je suis fatigué Kaname et je ne veux pas recommencer cette dispute avec toi aujourd'hui. Surtout que nous n'avons quasiment pas bu je te rappel… Il faudrait chasser demain… » termina t-il en un murmure avant de sombrer dans le néant du sommeil. Kaname le regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de calfeutrer les fenêtres de manière à ce qu'aucun rayon ne vienne réveiller son ange. Puis il vint s'allonger contre le corps chaud du chasseur. Ce dernier dormait maintenant profondément, tel un ange à l'article de la mort. Kaname présuma que c'est ce qu'il se produirait s'ils ne retrouvaient pas rapidement Ichiru…

* * *

><p>Alliandel, roi du clan de la lune entra silencieusement dans sa chambre et découvrit son amant endormi sur le lit avec plaisir. Des traces de larmes séchées se trouvaient sur ses joues habituellement d'un teint uni et doux. Il s'approcha doucement et remarque que les mains de son amant se trouvaient sous sa tunique, contre la peau nue de son ventre. Exactement à la manière d'une personne soit attendant un enfant, soit voulant un enfant.<p>

Il embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Utopie avant de se coucher à son côté et de placer à son tour une main sur le ventre de son aimé, en se demandant ce que cela ferait s'il était gonflé par une vie nouvelle. Il eut un léger rire, son père n'allait pas apprécier !

* * *

><p>Damian se réveilla entouré de chaleur. Il regarda l'ange dans ses bras et eut un sourire sadique. L'équinoxe allait bientôt arriver… Ce serait le soir parfait pour commencer la transformation de son Ichiru en une transformation de mi-homme, mi-femme durant une période de quatre ans. Jusqu'à la prochaine équinoxe favorable au clan de la lune. Bien entendu il y avait aussi les techniques du clan des étoiles mais ces dernières ne pouvaient être utilisées qu'à l'endroit précis où se trouvait ce clan. Or ce dernier était encore plus fermé aux étrangers et à Damian lui-même qu'il lui était impossible d'y emmener son ange pour le « féconder ».<p>

Il caressa la joue douce, totalement imberbe. C'était étrange. On dirait que le fait que dans la vie réelle Ichiru soit une fille, cela avait des conséquences sur la pilosité d'Ichiru d'ici. Son jeu était si parfait ! Enfin le jeu de Kaien Cross… Bref il serait bientôt son jeu de toute façon. Quand il aurait retrouvé la dépouille de Natas Iakuoy. Quel nom étrange pour le prince des enfers ! Le premier ange du jeu !

Damian bailla et s'étira faisant gémir l'humain contre lui qui papillonna des yeux.

-Aidou ? » Murmura t-il à moitié endormi. Le vampire fut refroidi sur le champ. Son code aurait du marcher ! Pourquoi ce foutu blondinet revenait dans la tête de son amant !

-Qui est Aidou mon chéri ? » Demanda t-il en calmant le plus possible sa voix qui tremblait d'une colère destructrice.

-Oh… Aidou ? De quoi parles-tu Damian ? Je ne connais pas d'Aidou… Enfin je crois… » dit l'argenté en fronçant ses sourcils à la manière de Zéro, pensa le vampire en l'observant. Ce dernier vint embrasser les lèvres chaudes du corps contre lui.

-Et bien n'en parlons plus alors.

Il se disait bien aussi que la mémoire de son ange n'avait pu être qu'effacée. Il était impossible qu'un souvenir de sa vie antérieur revienne. Il lui appartenait entièrement, cœur, corps et esprit. Un rire le prit et il se jeta sur Ichiru pour lui faire connaître mille et un outrages.

(à suivre…)


	17. Chapter 16 War before Love

Wanna play with me?

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer :** Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri sauf que vu ce que j'en ai fait de l'académie... Mais je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs xD)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes (même si j'avoue que il n'y en a pas beaucoup... ) !

**Longueur :** Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long (même si le nombre de chapitres augmente à chaque fois :x… AU début ça devait être juste 7 petits chapitres….On en est déjà à plus du double….)

**Couples **: Pour le moment Yagari/Kaien Kaname/Zéro Hanabusa/Ichiru (ou Damian/Ichiru ?) et un couple un peu différent (Senri/Akatsuki/Takuma) et Alliandel/Utopie

**Résumé :** OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveaux, d'énigmes et parfois de codes a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Alors là je sais que mon retard est inexcusable! Mais bon on va dire que je n'ai pas eu vachement de soutiens non plus! ^^' Ensuite et bien je sais que personne habituellement ne lit ce genre de choses d'avant chapitre, (je suis la première à le faire d'ailleurs... =x ) Donc je ne vais pas faire un long paraphe sur pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre plus vite. Je vais juse dire que je suis désolée et qu'ensuite ben j'ai eu un léger syndrome de la page blanche qui était déjà assez écrite mais qui voulait pas continuer... ça m'a assez agacée alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter l'écriture pendant quelques temps. Laissant ainsi tout en plan! -'

J'ai prévenu sur mon blog mais pas sur Fanfiction, les notes d'auteurs étant la plus part du temps détestées, frustrantes et normalement interdites (enfin ça on s'en fou un peu n'est-ce pas?) Pour la suite ce chapitre est un peu bizarre. Je vous préviens tout de suite IL N'Y A AUCUNE VERITABLE ACTION! Je crois d'ailleurs n'être pas très douée pour ça... Enfin on verra ça plus tard !

_**LOVE YOU EVERYBODY !**_

**Musique(s) ayant inspirée(s) le chapitre :** classique et musique anime.

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16: War before love<strong>

Zéro se réveilla confortablement installé entre deux bras doux au touché. Il bailla et se serra un peu plus contre ce corps dur dans son dos. Ce dernier gigota un peu et resserra sa prise sur l'argenté. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, la raison perdue entre le sommeil et le réel. Une fois complètement réveillé Zéro se déplaça doucement et s'assit sur le matelas, les bras de Kaname enserrant toujours sa taille fine.

Le brun se releva aussi et plaça son menton sur l'épaule de l'argenté avant d'embrasser doucement sa nuque puis son oreille.

-On peut parler maintenant?" murmura t-il délicatement contre sa peau.

-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle? Du fait que tu n'es qu'un abruti égoïste et égocentrique qui n'aime que lui? Tu détestes que quelqu'un soit plus doué que toi, tu ne supportes pas que les autres puissent juste penser que tu n'es pas parfait. C'est pourquoi tu as craqué les codes jusqu'à devenir un sang pur descendant des premiers rois vampires du jeu. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir des pouvoirs extraordinaire, et le pouvoir de convaincre ou séduire n'importe qui... Et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Alors à chaque fois que tu as quelque chose de nouveau et que tu as désiré pendant longtemps, tu t'amuses sans même faire attention aux sentiments des autres. Et je te rappelle _Maxime_ que je n'ai pas complètement le comportement de Zéro, et que tu n'es pas véritablement Kaname.

-C'est là que tu te trompes mon ange... Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu... Le jeu Académie Cross n'est pas aussi grand habituellement. Il y a sans doute un problème à ce niveau là. Tant que nous sommes coincé ici dans ces corps qui ne nous ressemblent pas mais qui ont nos caractères ainsi que nos souvenirs, nous sommes Zéro et Kaname. Alors on se doit d'être semblable en tout point à nos personnages. Tu comprends? Ce n'est pas notre vie que l'on joue ici, c'est celle de celui que l'on remplace.

-Et nous deux alors? Peut-être que notre couple n'a pas lieu d'exister puisque ce n'est pas notre vie comme tu me le fais remarquer. Et comment veux-tu qu'il y ait alors quelque chose entre nous Kaname? Ou plutôt Maxime! Je viens du Japon, tu es français. Tout nous sépare! et on ne sait même pas si on réussira à sortir un jour de ce jeu, ou de ce monde si ce que tu dis est vrai. On est coincé ici, dans des corps qui ne sont pas les notre, à la recherche de mon frère jumeau qui dans la réalité est ma sœur jumelle, à se demander si on doit être en couple et quels sont les caractères qu'on doit utiliser. Alors je t'en prie! Explique-moi comment on va s'en sortir de ce merdier! Parce que excuse-moi mais là on n'est pas sorti!"

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, tous les deux songeurs. Chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'avait fait remarqué l'autre. Cette histoire leur paraissait si compliquée finalement... L'argenté soupira avant de se lever et de commencer à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Ils pensaient tous les deux au fait qu'aucun ne pouvait vraiment dire si les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient étaient réels. Et pourtant ils n'étaient pas dans leur corps. Enfin pas tout à fait... Ils étaient dans des corps qu'ils avaient créés de toutes pièces. Ils avaient façonné leurs caractères, ils avaient donné l'essence même de ces personnages. Et pourtant à présent ils doutaient que ces personnes soient irréelles. Peut-être que la Terre n'était pas le seul monde et que le jeu avait fusionné avec le Monde lui ressemblant le plus.

Kaname se rapprocha du bord et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol chaud du palais-arbre. les réflexions de Zéro ou plutôt Oow, étaient très intéressantes.

-Oow...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Oow est un surnom, mon prénom est Owari (*), mais c'était un peu trop glauque pour nous en ce moment alors J'ai préféré quelque chose qui signifie O de owari mais qui fait penser à un Zéro pouvant ainsi signifier le commencement. Enfin c'est un peu compliqué.

-Très bien, Zéro... On s'en fout finalement, tu ne penses pas? Vivons ce que nous pouvons maintenant, allons chercher ton frère, puis une solution pour se barrer d'ici et profitons des moments où nous serons ensemble... Tu ne crois pas? -dit le brun en se levant et attrapant les épaules de son futur ex-ex-amant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes alors? lui répondit ce dernier en fronçant ses magnifiques sourcils.

-Faisons l'amour, allons manger et partons à la recherche de ton frère." Le brun avait-dit cette phrase avec un sourire séducteur, une jolie canine blanche sortant de sa bouche sensuelle.

Zéro éclata de rire sur le coup avant de se glisser contre Kaname, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses pectoraux et sortant ses crocs.

-Tu crois?" ce ne fut qu'un simple souffle, un léger soupire le long de la gorge du sang-pur. Celui-ci eut un frisson lui traversant tout le corps, du bout des orteils au sommet du crâne.

Un baiser aussi doux et fragile qu'un papillon se posa sur sa peau. Puis ce fut une langue aventureuse qui longea la gorge chaude et remonta vers les lèvres fines du sang-pur. L'ex Level-E (oui Zéro avait arrangé ce soucis grâce au directeur et un petit code) glissa sa langue entre les lèvres pâles de son vampire aux yeux légèrement entrouverts. S'en suivit un roulage de pelle en bonne et due forme avec un surplus de gémissements et de frottements. Kaname se laissait complètement porter dans les sensations de son corps contre celui de Zéro. Son sexe commençait d'ailleurs à pulser douloureusement contre l'aine du jeune vampire.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, Kaname était légèrement rouge et semblait vouloir aller plus loin. Zéro quant-à lui souriait doucement ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il se rapprocha de Kaname qui se mordit la lèvre sous l'envie brulante qui l'étreignait. Le regard de l'argenté se fit soudain plus dur et il attrapa le sexe de Kaname dans sa main et commença à serrer, faisant grimacer kaname de douleur.

-Écoutes moi bien, chéri... Tant que l'on n'a pas retrouvé Ichiru, tu peux toujours courir pour qu'on fasse l'amour. Si une autre idée de ce genre te passe par la tête tant que cet enfant de putain de Damian n'a pas été arrêté, je te promets que j'utiliserai le Bloody Rose sur ton précieux service trois pièces. Et aucun de nous deux n'a à y gagner, tu ne crois pas?

Kaname hocha la tête en tentant tant bien que mal de décrocher la main de son tyrannique Zéro. Ce dernier sourit tendrement et dit d'une manière presque joyeuse :

"Bien, maintenant qu'on s'est compris allons manger, je meurs de faim!" Il enleva sa main rapidement de l'entre jambe du brun avant de déposer un léger baiser amoureux sur les lèvres crispées par la douleur. Le brun s'effondra doucement sur le sol une fois Zéro sortit de la chambre. Il tenait son sexe des deux mains et ne respirait plus. Pas qu'il en ait besoin mais bon pour donner l'impression d'être "vivant" les vampires avaient pris l'habitude de respirer comme les humains.

Zéro quant-à lui tomba sur Hanabusa et Akatsuki adossés en face de la porte de sa chambre. Il entendit un "bong" dans la chambre et imagina les genoux de son brun sur le sol. Il sourit sadiquement et fit un léger signe de la main aux deux cousins.

-Kaname arrivera dans quelques instants. Il a un peu de mal à se réveiller d'un rêve érotique qui tourne au cauchemar. On va manger?

Le roux et le blond échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules en se disant que ce n'était pas leur affaire. Ils se dirigèrent donc dehors et trouvèrent cinq elfes tenant entre leurs mains les brides de quatre biches.

-C'est votre repas les suceurs de sangs! profitez-en. Vous n'aurez le droit à rien d'autre avant demain soir.

Zéros haussa un sourcil, reprenant son rôle de vampire froid et détaché. Les elfes eurent un léger mouvement de recul face à cette transformation évidente entre le vampire exténué et faible qu'il était dans la matinée et ce vampire fort et froid de la soirée. Il s'approcha de la biche que tenait un petit blond aux grands yeux parme. Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres assoiffées.

-Ne t'en fait pas ma belle... Tu ne sentiras rien.- murmura t-il à la biche qui se calma sous l'intonation de la voix.- Ensuite tu pourras repartir je t'assure."

Il embrassa la peau douce au poil très fin. Ses crocs percèrent la peau épaisse et le sang s'infiltra dans les narines de tous et surtout des deux autres vampires qui firent de même sur les autres biches. Au bout de quelques litres les prédateurs arrêtèrent leurs repas et laissèrent les trois biches partirent. Kaname arriva alors et fit de même sans se concerter avec les autres et laissa partir sa biche aussi. Les elfes furent grandement étonnés par autant de respect venant d'horribles sangsues.

Les quatre elfes virent leur roi descendre du palais arbre. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur la terre meuble. Les perles dans ses cheveux bruns et à sa taille tintaient les unes contre les autres.

Le petit blond se précipita sur lui et passa ses bras autour du cou de son seigneur.

- Grand frère! Où est Topia?

-Il dort, Lamia. Va le voir si tu veux mais ne le réveille pas. Je veux qu'il soit en forme pour notre discussion.

Le blondinet hocha la tête et se précipita vers le palais. Alliandel regarda les étrangers et leur sourit.

-Nous allons décider de ce que nous allons faire de cette sangsue se prenant pour un roi. Suivez-moi.

.

* * *

><p>..<p>

C'est ainsi qu' un conseil de guerre se réunit. Ce dernier se déroulait dans une salle interne au Palais arbre. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs à son pied et si on regardait attentivement on pouvait apercevoir que deux des murs composant la salle étaient en fait des entrelacements de racines appartenant au centenaire. Étrangement la pièce ne comportait aucune fenêtre ce qui jurait particulièrement avec les habitations habituellement très lumineuses des elfes. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune ouverture une fois la porte close, si bien que la seule source de lumière venait d'un immense chandelier centrale et de quelques candélabres disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Une grande table circulaire se trouvait au centre, sous le chandelier.

Les vampires furent inviter à y prendre place près du roi Alliandel. Neufs autres elfes plus ou moins âgés leur faisaient face.

Un homme aux longs cheveux aussi longs que le roi et dont le front était enserré d'une chaîne en or et Émeraudes plissa les yeux dangereusement à cette vue "désagréable" de suceurs de sang. Zéro et Kain échangèrent un regard et un léger frisson alors que les deux autres restèrent parfaitement stoïques.

-Alliandel! grogna la voix grave de cet elfe. Comment oses-tu demander un conseil d'urgence avec l'obligation de présence de tous les anciens et des conseillers, et venir avec ces sangsues! Ou même! Comment as tu-osé commettre l'infamie de les laisser entrer dans le village?

-Si vous me laissiez commencer ce conseil père, vous n'auriez pas à poser ces questions remarquablement stupides. Et je vous pris de baisser le ton. Vous avez beau être l'ancien roi, je suis l'actuel et j'ai tous les droits sur vous je vous rappel!"

Un vieil elfe aux cheveux dont la longueur égalait la blancheur ricana et envoya une tape dans le dos de l'ancien roi.

-Haha et bien mon fils... Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas élevé hein! Sinon je pense que je ne m'amuserai pas autant. Continue Alliandel! Hahaha... Bon redevenons sérieux. Commençons peut-être par nous présenter à ces Vampires et ils feront de même."

Le père d'Alliandel grogna et grommela avant de reprendre d'une voix froide et royale.

-Je suis Allammiel, Voici mon père Alladiel et voici les vénérables Plume, Mistral et les autres sont les conseillers de l'actuel roi : Zénith, Keril, Loup, Moon et Sirelian. A vous.

Kaname regarda Alliandel qui hocha sérieusement de la tête. Il se leva et s'inclina légèrement.

-Voici Zéro Kiryuu, Hanabusa Aidou et Akatsuki Kain. Je suis Kaname Kuran. Nous nous excusons d'avoir enfreint une des règles de votre village mais la lumière du Soleil de la matinée nous avait profondément atteints et ils nous restaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour atteindre notre but. C'est pour ce dernier que votre roi Alliandel a réunit ce conseil d'urgence en pleine nuit.

Le conseil à présent était tout ouïe et Alliandel félicita intérieurement le talent d'orateur du sang pur. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour le kidnappé entre les mains du grand méchant vampire.

* * *

><p>Lamia arriva dans la plus haute pièce du palais arbre. Il entra doucement dans la grande chambre en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller l'amant de son demi-frère. Car oui, Lamia était en fait le fils illégitime du précédent roi: Allamiel, le père d'Alliandel. Il n'avait donc aucun espoir de succession au trône mais il s'en fichait aussi d'un certain côté. Tant qu'il pouvait rester avec le roi actuel et son homme , il était heureux.<p>

Le blondinet était particulièrement proche d'Utopie qui jouait le rôle d'ami, de frère et certaines fois quand la vie lui paraissait trop dure et que la solitude lui montait à la gorge, de mère rassurante et aimante. Et le blond de son côté servait très souvent de confident au mari de son demi-frère.

Il connaissait ainsi toute la vie du jeune elfe, toutes ses peurs mais aussi toutes ses envies et attentes. Le petit elfe d'une dizaine d'été à peine vint s'allonger sous les couettes en plumes et vint se serrer contre le corps chaud endormi. Enfin pas si endormi que ça puisqu'il sentit les bras du plus vieux le serrer fortement contre lui.

-Coucou toi... Que fais-tu là petit ange?

-Ally m'a dit que tu dormais et qu'il voulait te parler après quand tu serais réveillé. Je préférais donc te voir avant lui pour qu'on discute. Surtout que je savais très bien que tu faisais semblant de dormir pour éviter cette confrontation qui dans ta tête semble relativement désagréable.

-Tu me connais un peu trop bien mon petit démon... " acquiesça l'elfe. Il appuya son menton sur le haut du crane de son cadet et soupira.

-Par où commencer?

Le plus petit sentit ainsi que son aîné allait se lâcher et se lancer dans un grand monologue pour lui expliquer sa plus grande peur du moment.

-Mmmmh... Tu sais déjà que je meurs d'envie de l'avoir cet enfant... Je t'en ai déjà parlé et j'ai même voulu t'adopter mon petit cœur malheureusement ton père biologique n'est qu'un con qui aurait refusé. Ce que les gens du villages ne comprennent pas c'est que j'adore les enfants... Non vraiment je les adore. Il n'y a pourtant qu'à voir qui j'ai épousé pour le comprendre. Le soucis c'est qu'à chaque fois que je retourne chez moi, ce que je fais tous les deux mois, je vois cet homme fier qui était ma "mère". Lui qui ne se laissait jamais faire avant n'est devenu qu'une poule pondeuse. A chaque fois que j'y retourne il y a soit un nouvel enfant, soit des injures de la part de mon paternel qui souhaite "agrandir la tribu" et briser le plus possible ma mère je pense. A chaque fois je vois son sourire s'amoindrir de plus en plus, sa combativité s'enfuit aussi. Je sens qu'il va bientôt mourir si ça continue ainsi.

Alors à présent j'ai de plus en plus peur que ça m'arrive aussi. J'ai peur de ne devenir qu'une mère bonne à procréer et allaiter aux yeux d'Alliandel... j'ai peur d'arriver à haïr mes enfants et mon mari... J'ai peur que mes enfants finissent par être dégoûtés de moi, peur qu'ils veuillent tuer leur père et surtout s'ils sont homosexuels, peur qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même situation que moi actuellement, qu'ils aient le même dilemme à résoudre ; à savoir : "vais-je faire un enfant ou pas? Aurais-je le courage d'oser faire un enfant alors que je sais que ça peut très mal se passer? Et que mes enfants peuvent me détester?".

Je sais très bien à quoi pensent les gens du village et d'une certaine manière je les comprends... Mais je sais aussi ce que ressent Alliandel car je ressens la même chose au fond de moi. Les gens du village n'accepte pas l'homosexualité car à cause de certaines vieilles querelles, la natalité du village n'est pas très importante, et les hommes d'ici sont beaucoup trop fiers pour accepter de posséder un enfant dans leur être et ainsi d'être affaiblis pendant des mois et même des années. Rien que le fait de se soumettre à un autre elfe mâle leur donne des sueurs froides donc je comprends qu'ils soient contre. Seulement Alliandel désire tant cet enfant, et même plusieurs enfants... Et je le désire tout autant mais je ne sais pas pour autant si c'est une très bonne idée...

Le problème c'est que selon notre clan, enfin le clan d'Alliandel, une naissance masculine ne peut être possible que tous les quartes ans lors de la lune du jour de la fécondité... C'est le jour parfait pour ce rituel qui peut être utilisé par n'importe qui s'il veut avoir un maximum de résultats... Avant dans le clan le roi devait avoir une femme qu'il fécondait quand il le souhaitait et un homme qu'il fécondait ce jour là. C'était le seul moyen de le garder à lui pour l'éternité, les hommes de l'époque étant plus que volages. Et ce jour arrivera dans si peu de temps que je dois me décider vite tu comprends. Alliandel l'attend avec impatience depuis un an. Ce n'est... A-a-attends... Oh MON DIEU! C'est pas possible... Pour lier quelqu'un à vie, pour l'éternité... Mais non ce n'est pas possible! Quel abruti!"

Le petit elfe regarda son beau frère et se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il le vit se précipiter hors du lit et mettre un pantalon appartenant à leur roi. Ce dernier était dix fois trop grand pour la taille si fine de l'elfe. Celui-ci prit une cordelette de lianes et de perles et s'en servit de ceinture.

Il se précipita vers l'extérieur, attrapa une liane qui l'amena en bas, le blondinet sur ses talons. Les deux se cognèrent à un elfe aux cheveux étrangement verts qui dépassaient d'une cape sombre.

-je suis...

-je me fous de qui vous êtes, vu vos cheveux, vous êtes du clan de la feuille. Venez! On n'a plus beaucoup de temps! Vous venez pour m'appuyer dans ma théorie je le sens. Ils sont en conseil, c'est le moment d'intervenir!

Utopie attrapa le bras de l'elfe intrus et surtout inconnu au bataillon et se précipita dans la salle aux racines. Ils entrèrent avec fracas dans la salle, la lumière de la lune pénétrant avec force dans la petite salle habituellement assez sombre.

L'ancien roi Alammiel en voyant son gendre et un elfe caché se leva et cria son mécontentement.

-UNE FEMME N'A PAS SA PLACE ICI!

Utopie ne fit même pas attention à son beau père et se précipita vers son mari.

-Chéri, on a été très stupide de ne pas y faire attention. Si vous voulez intervenir il va falloir se dépêcher sinon se sera trop tard.

-De quoi parles-tu?" répondit l'elfe en fronçant ses sourcils couleur de nuit.

-Un enfant." dirent l'inconnu et le mari d'Alliandel.

-Un enfant. Le roi vampire va faire un enfant au frère de l'argenté le jour de la fécondité. Il va utiliser le rituel de votre clan! Et les elfes du clan de la feuille n'ont pas l'air d'en avoir envie puisqu'ils nous ont envoyé un émissaire.

L'elfe inconnu enleva son capuchon, ne respectant pas les ordres de son roi mais de toutes façon c'était trop tard, les vampires avaient déjà atteints l'endroit donc... Il était temps d'y aller au culot et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

-Mon roi désire beaucoup ce Damian et s'est laissé complètement séduire jusqu'à accepter de se soumettre à une sangsue. Malheureusement son rêve "amoureux" si je puis dire, s'est évanouie avec l'arrivée de sa majesté comme on est obligé d'appeler la chose argentée. Dernièrement à cause de l'erreur d'un des notre Damian contrôle l'esprit de sa chose et a décidé de le féconder le jour du rituel d'après ce que je viens de comprendre. Ça ne rentrait pas dans le contrat et Kiriel, mon roi ne peut plus l'accepter, l'accouplement étant une chose sacrée chez nous et qui ne peut être bafouée par des faux sentiments implantés. On ne savait pas les grossesses masculines possibles alors on ne s'était pas méfié. Maintenant nous nous excusons et nous vous demandons votre aide. Même si Kiriel ne l'a pas vraiment formulé ainsi.

-JE CONTINUE A PENSER QU'UNE FEMME N'A PAS SA PLACE ICI!

-OH PERE FERMEZ-LA! Mon mari est aussi masculin que vous et même plus car lui ne hurle pas comme une fillette de 12 ans à qui on aurait volé sa première plume!"

Tout le monde regarda les deux hommes se faire face sombrement. Utopie grogna s'approcha de son beau père et lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. L'ancien roi se plia en deux sous l'effet de la souffrance.

-Si j'avais été une femme, je vous aurai brisé les couilles. Mais je n'en suis pas une. Ensuite on a autre chose à faire que de se disputer sur ma sexualité et mon sexe. Vous devez partir dès ce soir. Le jour de la fécondité est à la fin de la semaine! Il ne faut pas qu'il réussisse ou d'après les légendes de notre monde ils seront liés à la vie et à la mort. Personne ne veut ça n'est-ce pas? Et puis mon cher beau père vous pourrez vous venger de ce vampire, n'êtes-vous pas content?"

Tout le monde regarda ce jeune elfe fier et franc. Ce dernier venait de monter un peu plus dans l'estime d'Allammiel qui malgré ses paroles appréciait beaucoup son gendre, bon il aurait préféré une bru mais si c'est pour avoir le même caractère un homme est finalement mieux. Au moins il gardait ses testicules intactes. Il regarda son fils qui s'approcha d'Utopie. Il le vit caresser doucement le cou du jeune homme tendrement.

Une fois fait il se tourna vers les vampires et le conseil.

-Très bien nous partons ce soir. Préparez vos affaires chers vampires. Mon père restera ici et je pars avec vous.

Sous cette parole il se prit un grand coup de la part de son mari qui soupira, exaspéré.

-Hors de question. Allammiel partira avec vous, avec l'elfe du clan de la feuille, et deux autres elfes ainsi qu'une chasseuse. Nous nous avons autre chose à faire, Alliandel, à moins que tu n'es changé d'avis? "

Le roi ouvrit des grands yeux surpris avant de se précipiter sur son amant et de l'embrasser profondément sous les grognements des autres elfes et les rires du grand père d'Alliandel.

C'est ainsi qu'une compagnie commença. Une drôle de compagnie composée d'elfe et de vampires et où les femmes n'étaient représentées que par un seul élément et pas le plus féminin de la tribu. Cette elfe avait des peintures de guerres sur la figure et son visage froid faisait peur à voir. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une grosse tresse contenant beaucoup de plumes et perles de couleurs sombre. Elle imposa le silence immédiatement. Alammiel prit tout de suite le commandement et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent à 8 du village caché de la Lune.

* * *

><p>(*)Owari: fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci à ceux ayant lu ce chapitre en entier! je m'excuse encore du retard mais ne vous promets pas de poster rapidement la prochaine fois, je n'y arrive jamais!<p>

Bye et bonnes lectures prochaines! ^^

En espérant que ce soit mes histoires!


	18. Chapter 17 When he becomes Vampire

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer :** Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri enfin vu ce que j'en ai fait de l'académie... Mais je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes (même si j'avoue que il n'y en a pas beaucoup...) !

**Longueur :** Aucune idée mais je ne le pense pas hyper long (même si le nombre de chapitres augmente à chaque fois :x… AU début ça devait être juste 7 petits chapitres….On en est déjà à plus du double….)

**Couples **: Pour le moment Yagari/Kaien Kaname/Zéro Hanabusa/Ichiru (ou Damian/Ichiru ?) et un couple un peu différent (Senri/Akatsuki/Takuma) et Alliandel/Utopie

**Résumé :** OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveaux, d'énigmes et parfois de codes a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Hello tout le monde ! Pour une fois je ne l'ai pas écrit en plusieurs mois héhé !

Bon ce chapitre est un peu bizarre… Vous allez peut-être avoir envie de me tuer. Ce que je comprendrais malgré le fait que j'ai fait pire dans certains chapitres précédent.

Enfin bref je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre tout seul comme des grands en espérant que vous aimerez !

Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre… je le trouve vraiment mal foutu mais bon, on ne peux pas aimer chaque chapitre n'est-ce pas ?

_**LOVE YOU EVERYBODY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Musique(s) ayant inspirée(s) le chapitre :<strong> Puddle of Mudd Taylor Swift.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17: When he becomes Vampire.<span>

Damian regarda Ichiru fermement serré contre lui. Son ange ne le lâchait plus depuis sa "rééducation". Bien entendu ça l'arrangeait amplement et il trouvait le jeune humain absolument adorable! En plus il avait la possibilité de boire à la source le liquide vermeil qu'il adorait tant. Le goût de l'argenté était particulièrement fruité et il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer.

Les deux hommes étaient pour le moment allongés sur un amas de coussins dans la chambre du vampire. Un grand lit se trouvait contre le mur, les draps étaient rouges sang et les tentures noires autour donnaient un air plutôt sombre à la pièce aux murs couleurs écru.

Le vampire inspira un grand coup l'odeur de son Ichiru. Cette odeur était si parfaite... Si alléchante... Et son corps était si désirable. Il se dit que l'humain était vraiment foutu comme une prostituée, et d'un certain côté il en était heureux car cette croupe et ce corps étaient à lui. Personne ne pourrait empêcher ça et surtout pas ces minables petits vampires.

-A quoi tu penses Damian?

-A toi mon ange, rien qu'à toi!"

Le vampire embrassa les lèvres douces voracement. Ichiru échappa un petit gémissement qui affola le vampire. Ce dernier attrapa les hanches de l'argenté et se pressa contre lui. Celui-ci soupira et répondit à la provocation positivement, ce que jamais il n'aurait fait auparavant. Il enroula ses jambes sur les reins de Damian et l'embrassa fougueusement. Une fois leur baiser terminé, Ichiru respirait laborieusement, il sourit tendrement au Vampire et lui susurra un "Fais-moi l'amour mon chéri" qui fit perdre la raison à Damian.

Il pressa son érection à présent dure et douloureuse sur l'aine de sa proie. Ichiru éclata d'un rire clair et déposa des baisers joueurs sur la bouche du châtain clair.

-Je t'aime..." susurrait-il d'un air béat à chaque baiser alors que Damian se pressait contre lui de plus en plus et faisait des légers mouvements de va et viens.

Ichiru se sentait bien mais soudain les cheveux de Damian semblèrent s'éclaircir et devinrent un beau blond doré comme le plus éclatant des soleils. Les yeux habituellement gris du vampire qui viraient au rouge lors de ses soifs, devinrent bleus comme le ciel. Ichiru eut un hoquet de surprise mais son excitation monta d'un cran supplémentaire. Dans sa tête son esprit criait des "AIDOU!" et son cœur semblait surchauffer de bonheur.

Il déchira presque le haut du vampire et ses "je t'aime" devenaient réels dans sa tête. Il les avait dit au début car il savait que Damian aimait qu'il dise ça, mais après pour lui il ne ressentait rien, alors que là... Ce visage si beau et doux qui devenait si amer et détestable selon son humeur, ses canines tranchantes aux coins de ses lèvres... Il aimait tout de cette cruelle créature qui dans sa tête portait le nom d'Hanabusa Aidou. D'où le connaissait-il? Il ne le savait pas mais pour les quelques instants où le Sang-pur frottait son sexe contre lui, il connaissait son nom et il savait qu'il l'aimait.

Il échappa un gémissement lorsque leurs deux sexes se touchèrent légèrement, le vampire au dessus de lui eut un léger râle. Ichiru se mordit la lèvre et passa ses doigts, ses ongles sur le torse pâle d'Hanabusa... Il lui sourit et embrassa délicatement les lèvres fines lui faisant face.

-Je t'aime tant..."

Hanabusa le récompensa d'un baiser sur le nez, d'autres sur les joues et un plus profond sur les lèvres.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi..." soupira le blond au creux de l'oreille de l'argenté.

-Moi aussi mon amour, viens... Vite..."

Damian soupira, c'était la première fois que son ange l'appelait ainsi et qu'il pouvait voir un véritable amour au fond de ses sublimes yeux parme. Il déshabilla rapidement son petit humain et détacha juste le premier bouton de son pantalon. Il baissa son caleçon et s'immisça profondément dans les chaires d'Ichiru qui eut à peine une grimace de douleur tant ce dernier était perdu dans son rêve éveillé. Pour lui Damian n'existait plus, seul comptait l'illusion sur lui... L'illusion d'un Hanabusa Aidou encore plus beau que l'original qui lui faisait sauvagement l'amour en lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Lorsque les deux amants jouirent, Ichiru murmura le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait vraiment, heureusement Damian ne l'entendit pas, occupé par sa propre jouissance et son propre cri.

Une fois le plaisir retombé, Ichiru ouvrit grands ses yeux et regarda l'homme encore en lui. Les cheveux n'étaient plus blonds... Sa gorge se noua et il ne comprit pas pourquoi son rêve n'était pas réel. Il se dégagea délicatement, ne voulant tout de même pas blesser le Sang pur. Une fois fait il se précipita vers la salle de bain, sans faire attention au regard perdu et interrogateur de son amant.

Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain, Ichiru fit couler l'eau pour ne pas que le Vampire l'entende et se mit à pleurer. Il se sentait mal... Pourquoi? Pourquoi? se répétait-il inlassablement. Pour quelles raisons Damian, sensé être son seul amour, sensé être son fiancé et bientôt son époux, se transformait de temps en temps en cet homme blond joueur et si sublime, qu'il nommait Hanabusa Aidou. Pourquoi le voyait-il comme son seul amour? Et pourquoi lorsqu'il se rendait compte de son erreur, une tristesse amère prenait possession de lui?

Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait totalement. Mais quoi ? Là était toute la question.

Son cœur se serra mais ses pleurs se tarirent et il ferma l'eau avant de s'allonger dans la baignoire remplie. Il étendit ses jambes engourdies et soupira. L'eau chaude faisait des merveilles sur lui.

Sa pensée se calma, il était détendu et profitait du calme ambiant.

Un grattement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Ichiru fronça les sourcils et regarda le morceau de bois précieux avec l'envie de détruire la personne qui osait déranger son sommeil.

-Ichiru ? Mon ange ? Tout va bien ?

L'argenté soupira et voulut crier que « non, ça n'allait pas » mais s'il faisait ça, Damian serait triste. Et il ne voulait pas que le vampire soit triste à cause de lui et de ses doutes.

-Entre » murmura l'argenté en sentant sa gorge se serrer sous l'effet de sanglots retenus.

Le Sang-pur entra. Il portait toujours son jean mais l'avait refermé. Il s'approcha du bain et s'agenouilla près de son « ange » en lui caressant doucement la tête lorsqu'il vit que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

-Que se passe t-il, Ichiru ? J'ai été trop fort ?

-Non non ! Mais je… Rien. Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué. »

Le sang-pur se mordit fortement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler. Il sentait le mensonge dans les paroles de sa proie. Il le sentait tendu à ses côtés. Quoiqu'il se passe dans la tête de l'argenté, il y avait un gros problème. A cet instant il se demanda si son « effacement » avait marché. Des fois, le nom de cet abruti de vampire blond revenait dans la bouche d'Ichiru, surtout quand ce dernier pensait qu'il était seul. Et quelques moments auparavant, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, il l'avait sentit beaucoup plus aimant et beaucoup plus réceptif qu'habituellement.

-Très bien. » Répondit-il tout de même. « J'ai faim Ichiru. »

L'argenté ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et regarda son amant.

-Maintenant ? »

Le vampire hocha la tête et pencha sa tête contre le cou de l'argenté. Ses ongles pénétrèrent la peau douce jusqu'au sang alors qu'Ichiru échappait un gémissement de douleur.

Les lèvres pales se posèrent sur la plaie, Damian faillit devenir fou sous l'afflux de sang dans sa bouche. Ses pensées vaquèrent aussi et sous la colère qu'elles provoquèrent il mordit Ichiru.

Le venin dans ses canines pénétra le sang du chasseur. Ichiru ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

-Damian, Non ! »

Mais bien entendu le vampire ne l'écoutait plus. Il enfonçait juste ses canines, le plus profondément possible dans la peau tendre de son amant. Il le voulait tant à lui. C'était son Ichiru, il lui appartenait à lui et pas à un autre. Une fois transformé, il devenait complètement sien et devait respecter le moindre de ses ordres.

Le sang pulsa dans sa gorge, il en avalait de longues gorgées bienfaitrices alors qu'Ichiru hurlait de douleur sous lui.

Lorsqu'il eut assez but, l'argenté avait arrêté de hurler depuis quelques minutes. A présent il reposait, mou, contre Damian. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, il semblait complètement dénué de force. En le regardant il eut un sourire, voilà à quoi devait ressembler son amant. Calme, paisible, complètement à lui et sans aucune force pour le repousser.

-Tu es à moi Ichiru. A personne d'autre. A présent tu ne vivras que pour moi et mes moindres désirs, tu n'auras même plus la force de penser par toi-même. Tu ne verras que moi. »

Il prit le corps dénué de force dans ses bras et passa un doigt amoureux sur la plaie encore à sang dans le cou de l'argenté. Il ne souhaitait pas le guérir comme une sorte de punition au fait qu'il est pensé à un autre que lui. Le corps nu était tout simplement sublime et le vampire eut encore envie de le faire sien de toutes les manières possibles. Seulement il ne voulait pas non plus faire l'amour à une poupée sans vie, il aurait trop l'impression d'être nécrophile.

Damian soupira, il embrassa les lèvres particulièrement pales de son amant et décida de lui pardonner en partie. Il embrassa le cou qui guérit lorsqu'un coup de langue fut donné. A la place d'un torrent de sang on put voir une cicatrice montrant son appartenance à Damian. Le Sang pur se coupa ensuite le poignet et laissa échapper un son sang avec lequel il nourrit le corps amorphe d'Ichiru. Une fois un petit litre revenu dans le corps de l'argenté, ce dernier semblait moins froid et surtout moins blanc et à l'article de la mort. Damian caressa les cheveux argenté avant d'enfiler un haut en cuir et de sortir de la pièce.

Il arriva à la salle du trône où il trouva Kiriel en train de s'exciter devant les écrans.

-Mais pourquoi ça ne veut pas marcher ? Argh !

Damian hurla lorsqu'il vit un de ses précieux écrans éclater et commencer à fumer.

-KIRIEL ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je… Majesté ! »

L'elfe se retourna vers son « maître » et eut une grimace lorsqu'un « CRACKBOOM » se fit entendre derrière lui alors qu'un nouvel écran se fracassa sur le sol.

Damian sentit la colère monter en lui. Ses pouvoirs vampiriques crépitèrent autour de lui et le sol se changea en glace.

Kiriel frissonna sous le changement d'atmosphère qui était passée de très chaude à particulièrement glacée.

-Je suis désolé votre Seigneurie ! »

-Je me fou de tes excuses pitoyables ! » Damian se précipita sur lui et accrocha le cou de l'elfe avec ses doigts qui se crispèrent autour du membre fragile.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir Kiriel. Mais je vais te faire souffrir. »

L'elfe déglutit mais au fond de lui, il était rassuré, à présent le vampire ne pourrait pas se rendre compte de l'avancée de la compagnie adverse. Et surtout il ne pourrait pas se rendre compte de sa trahison en reconnaissant l'elfe à leur tête en tant que guide.

Avec un peu de chance le groupe arriverait à la fin de la semaine, juste avant le jour de la fertilité.

Damian enfonça ses griffes dans le cou tendre et gracile.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » Il envoya le corps valser contre un des murs et se dirigea vers ses précieux écrans pour voir s'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à faire.

Lorsqu'il vit le résultat, un sanglot de désespoir le prit avant que la colère ne revienne au grand galop. Un jet de glace se précipita sur le pauvre elfe ayant du mal à se remettre debout. Ce dernier fut glacé des pieds au cou, seule la tête avait été épargnée.

-Tu resteras ainsi pendant quelques temps en guise de punition. »

Kiriel soupira de soulagement, il avait vécu pire dans les geôles de son propre père.

* * *

><p>Le groupe avançait rapidement malgré quelques accrochages entre les différentes espèces. Kaname n'apprécient que très peu d'être traité de sangsue par un clown en collant, comme il les appelait. Surtout que Zéro ne faisait que l'aguicher un peu plus tout en le frappant ou essayant de le castrer s'il osait tenter plus qu'un baiser chaste. Le Sang pur sentait qu'il allait devenir fou en sachant que la chasseresse le regardait d'un petit air narquois à chaque fois qu'il se faisait rembarrer. Car oui, si dès qu'il embrassait Zéro, la plus part des elfes avaient des envies de dégobiller, la chasseresse, elle, s'en amusait.<p>

C'est ainsi que lorsque le jour arriva à son milieu et qu'ils firent une pause bien méritée, il s'approcha d'elle et ils commencèrent à parler alors que Zéro les regardait en coin, tout en soupirant.

L'argenté savait qu'il énervait Kaname mais il ne pouvait tout simplement allait plus loin avec lui alors que son petit frère chéri était en danger. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le draguer ouvertement pendant la route, ça l'amusait horriblement.

Le problème c'est qu'à présent, le brun était fâché et ne souhaitait plus dormir avec lui, préférant parler avec une elfe insociable. L'argenté décida de ne pas se laissait piquer son petit ami et se dirigea vers eux avec l'intention de reprendre son brun quand il entendit la conversation de ces derniers. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et les écouta.

-ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Je ne sais pas… C'est compliqué. On ne fait que se séparer et se remettre ensemble. Mais ça ne fait pas super longtemps. J'étais trop con avant pour me rendre compte que je l'aimais et lui, trop froid et renfermé pour me le dire. Enfin bon…

-Vous ne l'avez jamais fait c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que dès qu'il t'approche tu suintes les phéromones.

-Euuuuhhhh… C'est à peu près ça. » Répondit-il de sa voix particulièrement grave et si attractive. Zéro décida de ne pas en entendre plus. Il ne voulait pas que son brun raconte leur vie sexuelle à une étrangère… Enfin là plutôt de leur absence de vie sexuelle. Il s'avança vers eux et vint enlacer Kaname.

-Tu viens on va dormir ? » Susurra t-il contre l'oreille de son amant.

-vas-y en premier, je suis en train de parler avec Plumael. » Répondit Kaname en frissonnant légèrement et montrant du doigt l'elfe. L'argenté se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se laissa tomber à côté de son amant.

Il fronça ses sourcils un peu plus et laissa échapper un « Très bien je t'attends là. » qui fit presque sourire le brun. Il recommença donc sa discussion avec la chasseresse mais en changeant de sujet de conversation, sachant que Zéro n'apprécierait très peu qu'il parle de lui.

Le vampire contre Kaname bailla et finalement il commença à s'endormir contre le brun. Sa tête qui tomba au départ sur l'épaule descendit en un mouvement lent sur les genoux du Sang pur. Kaname qui continuait sa discussion passionnante avec l'elfe ne le remarqua pas au début, même si ses doigts passaient dans les mèches de l'endormi.

Une heure plus tard il sentit la fatigue commencer à engourdir ses membres et comme il n'entendait pas son argenté se plaindre que la discussion s'éternisait il se tourna vers l'endroit où il aurait du se trouver.

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua son amant allongé sur lui, tendrement blotti et endormi sur ses cuisses. La chasseresse eut un rire communicateur qu'il partagea.

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Je vais vous laisser dormir, je vais demander à Allammiel s'il veut échanger les tours de garde.

L'elfe se leva en échangeant un clin d'œil avec le Sang pur. Ce dernier regarda l'argenté dormir quelques instants avant de le pousser légèrement et de se mettre dans le même sens que lui pour l'enlacer et ramener une cape légère sur eux comme couverture.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent enlacés comme la veille alors que le frère de l'argenté possédait une situation de plus en plus précaire.

* * *

><p>merci d'avoir lu jusque là et donnez-moi votre avis svp!<p> 


	19. Chapter 18 Game over?

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer :** Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri enfin vu ce que j'en ai fait de l'académie... Mais je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes (même si j'avoue que il n'y en a pas beaucoup...) !

**Longueur :** 19 ou 20 chapitres ? (+ Bonus sous formes d'OS si certains le veulent)

**Couples **: Pour le moment Yagari/Kaien Kaname/Zéro Hanabusa/Ichiru (ou Damian/Ichiru ?) et un couple un peu différent (Senri/Akatsuki/Takuma) et Alliandel/Utopie

**Résumé :** OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveaux, d'énigmes et parfois de codes a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Hello tout le monde ! Pour une fois je ne l'ai pas écrit en plusieurs mois héhé !

Alors pour commencer on est bientôt à la fin… Je pense faire encore un chapitre après celui-là ou peut-être deux mais pas plus (enfin je pense).

Ce chapitre est un tournant très important dans l'histoire comme vous devez vous en douter. C'est l'achèvement de cette histoire comme le montre le titre, révélateur n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut aussi remarquer le point d'interrogation à la fin !

Enfin bon je vais vous laisser lire à présent !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

_**LOVE YOU EVERYBODY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Musique(s) ayant inspirée(s) le chapitre :<strong> Comédies musicales (Notre Dame de Paris, Mozart l'opéra rock, 1789 les amants de la bastille, Romeo et Juliette, Adam et Eve, Mama mia !, Dracula l'amour plus fort que la mort… )

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18: Game over?<span>

C'est ainsi que 5 jours plus tard, la compagnie vint à bout de la forêt elfique et arrivèrent en bordure du champ ennemi. L'elfe guide soupira… Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi lui avait réussi à faire le voyage en deux jours à peine alors que là ça faisait déjà 5 jours.

Il se tourna vers les autres et compris finalement. Tout d'abord lui ne s'était pas arrêté une seconde alors que là il fallait s'arrêter en journée pour les vampires qui à part Kaname ne suivaient pas. Ensuite et bien, Allammiel ne voulait pas se dépêcher en disant qu'ainsi se serait la surprise pour Damian.

En parlant de ce dernier et bien il était un peu désespéré, puisque tous ses écrans avaient grillé, il ne pouvait pas surveiller l'avancée des vampires vers ses terres. Et puis il craignait d'avoir fait une erreur en transformant Ichiru en vampire. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la transformation, et ne faisait pratiquement que dormir. Surtout qu'il en voulait beaucoup à Damian pour l'avoir fait vampire et le boudait à chaque fois que le Sang-pur venait le voir dans leur chambre et qu'il se trouvait réveillé.

Ichiru dans le lit immense de son mari se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Il en avait assez… L'image de l'inconnu blond le hantait nuit et jour maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas boire de sang sans se donner l'envie de mourir ou de vomir. Le monde lui paraissait complètement noir et sans intérêt ni espoir maintenant qu'il n'était plus humain et que sa confiance en Damian avait disparu.

L'argenté se leva et partit à la fenêtre. Son monde lui semblait devenir si étroit dans ce palais. Il sortit finalement de la chambre, la fatigue l'habitant depuis 5 jours l'ayant quittée pour le moment. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche très ample pour son corps à l'allure si menue, et il avait pour bas un pantalon en cuir noir très moulant sur ses jambes fines. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui arrivaient presque au milieu du dos. Sa pâleur à présent toute vampirique lui donnait un aspect maladif mais par certains moments, lorsque la détresse ne teintait pas d'amer ses traits, il ressemblait à une de ses BJD **(NdA : ball-jointed doll, ce sont des poupées très chères et très belles de collections, à ne pas laisser entre les mains des enfants)** faites en résine. Le nouveau vampire marcha à la dérive dans les couloirs ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire depuis le temps qu'il était là. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas visité son habitat avant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'en empêcher ? Arrivée à un croisement, un mal de crâne et il eut une sorte de flash.

Il se revoyait marcher dans un de ces couloirs, suivant une odeur particulièrement douce et attractive. Il revint à l'instant présent et se sentit décontenancé un instant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il continua dans le chemin contraire à celui qu'il avait vu dans son flash. Il arriva à une porte ouverte et s'en approcha. Une sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.

Il commença à suffoquer en voyant cet intérieur qui lui semblait familier. Un flash s'empara à nouveau de lui. Il se vit, humain, assit à la fenêtre à pleurer en murmurant deux noms : Zéro et Hanabusa. Qui étaient-ils ? Que se passait-il ?

Hanabusa… se rappela t-il, est le prénom de ce blond qui le hantait chaque jour un peu plus. Zéro quand à lui, il ne voyait absolument pas qui il était. Etait-ce un ami ? Un parent ? ou alors un ennemi ?

C'est ainsi que l'idée que Zéro ressemblait à un O lui traversa l'esprit. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ?

C'était vraiment stupide !

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Par ailleurs un autre léger vent de panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il regarda le lit. Mais aucun flash n'arriva comme si le souvenir venait d'être bloqué par son subconscient malgré sa conscience qui tentait de le faire revenir.

Ichiru sentit un frisson le prendre, il traversa à la manière d'un éclair son corps, du haut du crâne au bout des orteils. En sentant ce courant électrique si désagréable dans son être, il fut apeuré et mal à l'aise. Ce mal être le fit s'enfuir de cette chambre de malheur et continuer toujours plus loin de Damian et de la chambre conjugale.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva au devant d'une porte blanche dont la petite plaque grise argenté présentait une inscription noire charbon :

« **INFIRMERIE**

**Nammiel DeLoncourt,**

**Médecin généraliste et psychiatre.** »

Ichiru fut étonné de voir un tel métier dans le palais de son époux et surtout de la raison étrange pour laquelle il ne l'ait jamais vu. Pourtant Damian disait qu'il faudrait tenter de régler ses absences étranges, qui étaient d'ailleurs apparues après sa chute violente il ne savait plus trop où.

L'argenté sentit une certaine curiosité l'habiter à nouveau. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu ce Nammiel ? Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà vu ? Etait-ce lui qui l'avait soigné lors de sa chute et qui avait prescrit à Damian de ne plus le laisser seul en dehors de la chambre à coucher ?

Sa curiosité étant revenue, il frappa d'un léger coup sur la porte et entendit un grognement venant de l'intérieur.

Il sentit un corps se cogner contre la porte lourdement.

-OUI ? Kiriel c'est toi ? La punition est finie ? » chuchota une voix à l'intérieur contre le panneau de bois.

-Je… non … Je m'appelle Ichiru. Mais j'ai entendu dire que Kiriel avait été puni par Damian. Il est bloqué dans la salle du trône… Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour être enfermé ici ?

-Ichiru ? Comme sa majesté ? Oh mon Dieu votre seigneurie ! Entrez, entrez et racontez-moi ce que vous savez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un elfe magnifique et charmeur, quoique ses vêtements manquaient de frais et de nettoyage et qu'un duvet blond mangeait ses joues.

Il semblait aussi un peu fatigué et étonné de voir ce qu'était devenu le magnifique jeune humain qu'il avait soigné en… profondeur.

-Oh par tous les Dieux de la forêt, que vous est-il arrivé votre majesté ? Vous êtes devenu un vampire ? Pourtant je vous ais vu il n'y a pas tant de temps que ça ! Quelle infamie ! Quelle horreur ce tyran a encore faite ! Vous devez être horrifié mon pauvre chéri… Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis enfermé !

Ichiru fut légèrement décontenancé par le vouvoiement rapidement suivit par le tutoiement mais commença le récit de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, de ce qu'il avait entendu, de ce qu'il avait compris et de sa fuite des appartements de Damian, ainsi que de ses flash back et pressentiments qu'il avait eus dans la chambre du couloir précédent.

* * *

><p>Zéro semblait de plus en plus tendu, inquiet et excité pour les personnes le connaissant assez et celles observatrices. Kaname se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de tendresse et surtout pour le rassurer un peu.<p>

-Je suis sur qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

-Plus on est proche et plus je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose de mal. Ichiru n'est plus comme avant je peux te l'assurer. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ce Vampire de pacotille, mais le lien qui m'unit à mon jumeau est d'une très grande faiblesse et dans mon sommeil au bord du point d'eau de la dernière fois… j'ai eu mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu très mal. Et c'est pour cela que je ne me suis pas réveillé au moment où tu t'es déplacé je pense…

-Il est vrai que sur le coup j'ai trouvé que tu avais un sommeil particulièrement lourd pour un vampire.

-Mmmmmh... Je n'aime pas l'avouer mais j'ai peur… Peur pour nous et surtout pour lui. Il se passe un truc j'en suis sûr… Il faut qu'on se dépêche !

Et c'est le cœur remplit d'inquiétude que Zéro accéléra le pas et dépassa même leur guide et la chasseresse qui pourtant étaient bien avancés. Ils se mirent à augmenter leur vitesse, Hanabusa ressentant la même inquiétude rejoint rapidement son « beau-frère ».

-Toi aussi ? » demanda t-il simplement au chasseur de vampire.

Zéro ne répondit qu'avec un hochement de tête pressé, mouvement presque indescriptible même pour un vampire.

Hanabusa se sentit encore plus mal. Si Zéro ressentait qu'il y avait un problème c'est qu'Ichiru était encore plus en danger qu'il ne le pensait.

Ils devinrent encore plus rapides, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du palais en pierre peu de temps après. Tous restèrent sur leurs gardes à partir de ce moment là. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à être très bien accueillis.

Les elfes sortirent tous leurs poignards ou pour la chasseresse un sublime arc avec une flèche d'argent déjà encochée. Cela ne pourrait pas tuer un vampire mais au moins ça le ralentirait, et puis il y avait les autres elfes, ceux du clan de la feuille, enfin s'ils n'avaient pas été transformés en sangsues… Cette pensée donna envie de rendre son déjeuner à l'elfe.

Le guide, lui, remit sa capuche et disparut en un coup de vent.

Tous se tendirent encore plus, le départ de cet elfe signifiait-il qu'ils avaient été trompés ?

Ils avancèrent tous prudemment, Zéro mit la main sur son bloody Rose qu'il sortit de son haut. Kaname eut un sourire qui semblait promettre de terrible souffrance aux personnes sur son chemin.

La colère et l'inquiétude d'Hanabusa était visible. Tellement visible que toute la végétation autour prit un coup de froid. Seul Akatsuki semblait être calme, même si au fond il bouillonnait en cœur avec son pouvoir. Même si ce dernier n'était pas visible sous la force de celui de son cousin, on pouvait tout de même sentir dès qu'on s'approchait du rouquin, une chaleur immense et des reflets rouges étaient visibles sur la peau normalement juste « bronzée » du vampire.

Zéro défonça pratiquement la porte d'entrée alors que les elfes se mettaient en position de combat en rang derrière eux. Les quatre vampires se regardèrent et entrèrent d'un pas conquérant alors qu'une sorte d'alarme résonnait dans tout l'édifice.

* * *

><p>Damian en entendant l'alarme s'affola ! Quelle malchance avait-il ! Les vampires étaient déjà là !<p>

Soudain il eut peur pour Ichiru, que quelqu'un le trouve, qu'on lui enlève ! Il se précipita dans le couloir principal et entra brusquement dans la chambre. Et là, surprise… Personne.

Ichiru n'était pas là. Le kimono qu'il portait au crépuscule même était étalé sur le sol, et il remarqua qu'une de ses tenues avait disparue. Un de ses pantalons et une de ses chemises. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils n'avaient pas pu déjà arriver ? Ils n'avaient pas pu déjà lui prendre ?

Pris de panique il se mit à humer l'air et remarqua que cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'Ichiru était sorti de la chambre. La panique fit place à la colère. Son amant était sorti. Il était parti sans le mettre au courant… S'il le retrouvait avant ces minables petits vampires, son amant allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il sortit de la pièce et huma l'air pour se diriger dans la direction de son créé.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'intérieur, les vampires se séparèrent et prirent chacun des directions différentes. Ce fut Hanabusa qui se retrouva au niveau des quartiers des elfes où se trouvait Ichiru.<p>

Il sentit une odeur sauvage et épicée de vampire et se précipita sur elle. Il arriva devant une porte, et entendit des voix alarmées à l'intérieur alors que l'alarme résonnait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nammiel ?

-Ils viennent d'entrer dans le palais. Enfin… Ils sont là pour te sauver Ichiru. Tout ce que tu crois réel aujourd'hui n'est qu'une invention de Damian je peux te l'assurer. Tu dois t'en aller, vite ! Il y en a un derrière la porte. Pars avec lui en direction des cuisines ! Vite ! Alysandre vous fera sortir.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Tu t'en rappelleras en la voyant ! Dirige toi vers la cuisine je te dis ! vite ! Vampire, entre !

Hanabusa Aidou ne se fit pas attendre en comprenant la discussion et entra. Il tomba en face d'un elfe blond à l'aspect plus sauvage que ceux qu'il avait déjà croisé et de son amour, son Ichiru chéri transformé en vampire. Sa peau était encore plus pale et il semblait plus hagard qu'à son habitude. Il était beau, une vraie poupée mais pour lui c'était horrible. Damian, ce Sang-pur de pacotille avait transformé son innocent petit ange en vampire.

-Ichiru… » murmura t-il, des larmes retenues s'entendant dans sa voix. L'argenté le reconnu aussitôt. C'était l'inconnu blond qu'il nommait Hanabusa ou Aidou dans ses rêves. L'elfe les pressa de partir sur le champ en expliquant que Damian devrait être parti à la recherche de son amant et qu'il était dangereux de s'attarder autant.

Hanabusa n'en écouta pas plus, il gela la porte d'un coup, prit le bras de son amant et partit par la porte de derrière que désignait l'elfe médecin. Celui-ci regarda sa porte avec un petit air angoissé avant de les suivre en emportant le maximum de matériel possible : Il était hors de question que ses précieux instruments soient écrabouillés par un vampire en colère.

A peine une minute après qu'ils soient partis par la porte de derrière et avaient atteints les cuisines où Alysandre s'inquiétait en les attendant, Damian arriva au bout de la piste. Lorsqu'il vit la plaque de son médecin il grogna. Qu'est-ce qu'Ichiru faisait là ?

Une autre odeur venait de le percuter de plein fouet. Un autre vampire avait été adossé à cette porte !

Damian eut un énorme grognement qui fit trembler les murs. Il tenta tout de même d'ouvrir la porte le plus doucement possible mais il se retrouva face à une porte fermée. Il poussa du plus fort qu'il put mais rien n'y fit. Sa force surhumaine fit craquer le bois mais même lorsque la porte fut fendue en plusieurs morceaux elle resta en place. Il devina alors que le vampire avait utilisé le pouvoir de glace. Il fit ce qu'il put mais rien ne détruit la porte, ni la glace. La fureur qu'il ressentait à cet instant l'empêchait de penser intelligemment.

Ce fut 10 minutes plus tard alors qu'il continuait de s'acharner sur la pauvre porte prisonnière de la glace que ça fit enfin tilt dans sa tête. Il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie…

Ils devaient être sortis par une porte dérobée, ou même par la fenêtre…. Et lui continuait à s'exciter comme un con derrière cette porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas !

Il se précipita donc à l'extérieur et malheureusement pour lui se retrouva face à la chasseresse et aux autres elfes du clan de la lune.

-Et bien… La petite chauve-souris vient d'elle-même entre nos bras ?

-Vous n'avez pas à intervenir ! On a fait un pacte !

-Que tu as rompu Vampire. Tu as pris un humain !

-Il n'est plus humain vieux bouc ! Il est à moi maintenant ! » s'écria t-il en gelant le sol jusqu'à Allammiel. Ce dernier le vit venir et n'eut qu'à éviter. La chasseresse lâcha une flèche sur Damian qui l'attrapa dans sa main et la brisa en mille morceaux.

-Vulgaires esclaves… Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être sur mes terres !

-Ces terres appartiennent aux elfes du clan de la feuille, Damian. » Énonça une voix calme derrière le vampire.

Celui-ci se retourna et n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir Kiriel et un vampire roux avant que le noir ne devienne son royaume.

* * *

><p>Kaname eut un rire sadique en envoyant tout son pouvoir sur le crâne du sang pur. Zéro le frappa légèrement lorsqu'il vit le vampire ennemi s'effondrer sur le sol.<p>

-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas tué, il est le seul qui sait comment nous faire revenir chez nous.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon doux nectar, il est en vie… Juste assommé !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça abruti ! »

Les elfes s'emparèrent de Damian et l'attachèrent solidement. Tous virent bientôt apparaître Hanabusa et Ichiru qui se précipita sur Damian.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? ! Damian ! Mon chéri ? Réponds ! »

Hanabusa grinça des dents et attrapa le bras de son amour en le tirant en arrière.

-Il y a un problème les mecs. Il ne se souvient pas de moi, pense qu'il est l'époux de Damian depuis plusieurs années, et c'est un vampire.

Kiriel soupira et vint s'agenouiller en face de l'argenté totalement perdu alors que Zéro eut la très bête idée d'appuyer sur la détente de son Bloody Rose posé sur la tempe du Sang-pur assomé.

-ICHIRU ! » hurla t-il. Le susnommé regarda son parfait sosie malgré son visage un peu plus dur que le sien.

-Qui êtes-vous ? P-Pourquoi vous… ?

-Je suis Zéro ! Tu sais Owari ! Ton frère ! »

Ichiru hocha négativement la tête ne sachant absolument pas qui était cet homme même si le nom Zéro lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Kiriel attrapa donc le bras de « Sa majesté » et l'attira sur le sol.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'argenté.

Ce dernier se sentit aspiré par les prunelles dorées qu'il reconnaissait.

- Ecoute-moi bien Ichiru… Damian t'a mentit. Tu ne l'aimes pas, il a prit tes souvenirs et les a remplacés par des inventions de son propre esprit. Tu vas t'endormir Ichiru… Une fois réveillé tu te souviendras de tout ce qu'il t'a subtilisé… maintenant. »

L'argenté s'effondra alors dans les bras de l'elfe. Hanabusa se précipita sur lui et l'allongea doucement. Son amour allait-il redevenir celui qu'il était avant ? Est-ce que l'elfe l'avait vraiment remit dans son état normal ?

Dans tous les esprits des vampires et des elfes, une question revenait à chaque fois : Est-ce que c'était enfin terminé ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient reprendre enfin une vie normale ?

_**(To be continued…)**_


	20. Chapter 19 Escape or not Escape?

**Wanna play with me?**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer :** Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (sauf Damian et les nouveaux personnages.) et l'histoire est à moi… même si le « cadre » de l'académie a été créé par Matsuri enfin vu ce que j'en ai fait de l'académie... Mais je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça ! (heureusement d'ailleurs)

**Rating :** M. ce n'est pas pour rien. Relations sexuelles entre hommes (même si j'avoue que il n'y en a pas beaucoup...) !

**Longueur :** 19 chapitres. Fiction terminée

**Couples **: Pour le moment Yagari/Kaien Kaname/Zéro Hanabusa/Ichiru (ou Damian/Ichiru ?) et un couple un peu différent (Senri/Akatsuki/Takuma) et Alliandel/Utopie

**Résumé :** OOC/UA. Le jeu de l'Académie cross, un célèbre RPG où l'on prend la place de vampire ou d'humain et où on progresse à l'aide de niveaux, d'énigmes et parfois de codes a été hacké. Toutes les personnes connectées à ce moment là sont envoyés dans le jeu lui même à cause d'un programme appelé "Virus de réalité virtuelle". Zéro Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran et Kaien Cross essaient de trouver une solution à leur problème mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le voudraient…

**Blabla **: Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien, en plein dans les bacs blancs xD !

J'espère que pour vous, boulot + études se portent bien, si on peut dire…

Alors j'ai la tristesse de vous annonces qu'à présent oui c'est finit. C'était le dernier chapitre de Wanna play with me. Maintenant je vais me concentrer sur la réécriture de Rock's Vampire et peut-être changer la fin qui me parait un peu vite faite et étrange. Qui sait peut-être que je ne la changerai pas !

J'espère simplement que vous avez appréciez me suivre dans cette histoire ! Je suis heureuse de l'avoir finie, c'était dure mais j'ai beaucoup aimé partir dans le délirium complet !

Espérons seulement que Matsuri Hino ne sait pas lire le français et qu'elle ne tombera jamais sur cette histoire ! ^^

Lorsque j'aurai finit la réécriture de Rock's vampire je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, peut-être que je réécrirais cette fiction ? En tout cas je la corrigerai, mais peut-être que ça je le ferai bientôt.

Excusez-moi pour toutes les fautes que j'ai laissées dans mes chapitres ! Je sais je suis impardonnable mais bon… Je fais de mon mieux !

_**LOVE YOU EVERYBODY!**_

**Musique(s) ayant inspirée(s) le chapitre : **kpop

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: ESCAPE or not ESCAPE?<strong>

Damian ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son crâne lui était particulièrement douloureux. La lumière l'atteignant de plein fouet, lui agressa les pupilles et il ferma ses yeux sensibles le plus rapidement possible. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se lever ? ni même à bouger ?

Un seau d'eau froide se déversa sur lui et il hurla de surprise en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Son visage tomba sur celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux légèrement roux/ blond. Il le reconnu comme le cousin du démon blond lui ruinant sa vie.

-Kain. » Entendit-il simplement alors que le sauvage s'éloignait de quelques pas.

« Relâchez-moi » voulut-il hurler à ses assaillants mais rien ne traversa la barrière que ses lèvres avait imposé. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais cela se scella par un nouvel échec : ses lèvres restèrent closes. Il commença à se débattre sur sa chaise mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, quand il pensait bouger, il restait en fait complètement immobile.

Il vit une silhouette s'approcher du coin de l'œil.

-Cela ne sert à rien de te démener. Tu ne bougeras pas je peux te l'assurer. Et tu répondras juste quand je le désirerais… » susurra la voix du sang pur arrogant de l'Académie Cross.

Damian ferma les yeux et tenta de se défaire du pouvoir si puissant de son vis-à-vis. Il brisa à moitié le « sort » le retenant en place et put bouger légèrement les épaules et les poignets. Il rouvrit les yeux, en faisant affluer tout son pouvoir et put voir le brun faire un signe à quelqu'un derrière lui.

Ses bras encore enlacé par la corde magique furent attrapés et retenus par le vampire blond et son cousin. Damian tenta de grogner son mécontentement mais un simple miaulement traversa ses lèvres. Le Sang pur arrogant eut un léger rire méprisant mais les deux cousins se crispèrent un peu plus autour de ses bras. Ces derniers étant déjà fourmillant d'inactivité, une douleur sourde s'en empara.

-Ne bouge pas. Maître Kaname a quelques petites choses à régler avec toi…

-Merci Aidou, Kain. Grey Damian… Tu nous as fait courir, tu as transformé un humain en vampire sans l'autorisation du conseil des Sang-purs. Sais-tu ce qu'il va t'arriver ?

-IL EST A MOI ! J'EN FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

-Je ne pense pas qu'Ichiru Kiryu soit d'accord avec ta vision des choses. » Le brun eut un grognement rauque en envoyant une onde de pouvoir brute sur le vampire. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis craqua dangereusement mais ne céda pas.

-Comment sortons-nous de ce jeu ? As-tu trouvé une sortie avant de nous y envoyer ?

-Une sortie ? Êtes-vous complètement stupides ? N'êtes-vous pas censés faire partie des meilleurs programmeurs de la nouvelle génération ?

-Au lieu de nous prendre pour des débiles, dis-nous comment on sort !

-A quoi ais-je droit si je vous le dis ? »

Damian haussa un de ses sourcils en les interrogeant. Cette mimique lui donnait un air prétentieux et supérieur qui ne plut pas du tout à Kaname. Ce dernier lui attrapa la gorge et commença à serrer.

Sa victime perdit sa confiance en soit en sentant le souffle du brun contre son oreille.

-Ecoute-moi bien, crétin, si tu veux continuer de vivre et surtout garder toutes les parties de ton corps accrochées à ton tronc, je te conseillerai de nous répondre immédiatement. Alors je vais répéter ma question lentement et pour la dernière fois et toi, tu vas gentiment me répondre. Comment pouvons-nous sortir de ce jeu ? » Kaname desserra ses doigts pour laisser la parole au sang pur qui reprit vite contenance et sourit d'un air suffisant.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu penses que je vais juste te répondre après cette menace… Mais c'est moi qui aie les cartes en mains. C'est moi qui sais comment on sort d'ici. Et si tu as le malheur de me torturer ou de me tuer, tu ne pourras plus jamais sortir de ce jeu. Ce serait con, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana le sang pur, les yeux brillants de malice et d'un poil de cruauté.

Kaname commença à faire les cent pas devant le prisonnier. Il finit par s'arrêter, en intense réflexion, avant de se retourner vers Damian et de dire le plus sérieusement possible :

-Et bien je tuerai Ichiru alors.

-COMMENT ? » s'écrièrent Hanabusa et Damian en même temps, tous les deux stupéfiés par ce choix bizarroïde et d'un certain côté totalement affolant.

Ils furent complètement ébahis par cette déclaration. Damian s'agita, tirant sur ses liens qui entamèrent sa peau pourtant dure.

Hanabusa lui était pétrifié par l'horreur. Kaname semblait sérieux et cet état de fait le débecté. Comment son maître pouvait penser une telle chose? Zéro ne pardonnerait jamais la mort de son jumeau.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait un meurtre! Tu ne pourrais pas vivre avec."

Kaname eut un sourire diabolique à la réponse de sa victime.

-Bien sur que si. Je ferai passer ça pour une nécessité. Tu l'as transformé en vampire. Je le ferai passer pour un hors-la-loi devenu fou. Double peine de mort donc. Tout d'abord sa création n'était pas agréée, un sang pur du sénat peut donc décider de le tuer. Ensuite devenu fou, il faut absolument mettre fin à ses jours pour respecter le secret et les tueries non dignes de nous.

-Ne fais pas ça..." murmura le vampire à présent en position de faiblesse. Malgré sa folie évidente son amour était réel et profond. Ichiru était pour lui ce qu'il attendait de meilleur dans le monde même si l'argenté ne ressentait rien pour lui...

Kaname hocha la tête, fier de lui. Il sourit d'un air suffisant et suintant de cruauté.

-Alors réponds à la question. Comment sortons-nous?

-En appuyant sur Escape tout simplement. Je sais très bien que c'est con comme méthode mais c'est la seule manière. Et bien entendu vos scientifiques n'ont pas essayé. Le professeur Nathan (Natas Iakuoy) ne pense qu'à des choses complexes, il pense être supérieur à toutes choses qui vivent mais il ne cherche jamais ce qui est sous son nez. Ce que vous devez faire c'est de vous connecter sur le jeu à partir de l'unité principal de l'académie et là vous appuyer sur Escape. Par contre je ne sais pas ce qui sera changé dans le monde réel. Il se peut qu'il y ait des effets secondaires...

Ichiru se serra fortement dans les bras de son frère qui ne souhaitait plus le lâcher.

-Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-N'en parlons pas je t'en prie. Restons juste comme ça un peu plus longtemps.

Zéro se tut et enlaça son frère plus fort encore.

* * *

><p>Takuma se réveilla dans les bras de Senri avec un léger soupire de bonheur. Il ne sentait pas la raideur et le froid cadavérique venant du vampire comme sa température était la même. Il savait d'ailleurs, par habitude que Senri dormait encore comme il ne sentait aucune respiration soulever son torse.<p>

Le roux avait l'habitude de ne plus respirer lorsqu'il dormait et de reprendre automatiquement dès qu'il se réveillait, comme si ça lui était naturel.

Le blond eut un sourire en regardant le visage endormi de son amant. Il était le plus heureux des hommes... Enfin il le serait encore plus si Akatsuki Kain était là pour compléter leur couple.

Les doigts de l'aristocrate tracèrent de légères arabesques sur le ventre légèrement musclé. Le corps sous lui bougea et il sentit une respiration infime le soulever d'à peine 1 millimètre.

-Bonjour." murmura t-il en embrassant la peau sous lui. Deux bras se resserrèrent autour de lui avant de le pousser légèrement. Takuma eut un sursaut, cela n'arrivait jamais. Senri ne le repoussait pas, il l'enlaçait, il l'embrassait, il lui faisait l'amour, ou bien il ne faisait rien mais il ne le repoussait pas, JAMAIS!

-Qu...Qu'est-ce qui se passe? j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas?

-J'en ai marre Takuma. J'en ai marre qu'on soit en couple. J'en ai marre que tu veuilles rajouter quelqu'un à notre couple. En fait j'en ai marre de toi! On ne sortira jamais d'ici! ça ne sert à rien de rester en couple! On n'est même pas vivant ici! En plus tout le monde pense qu'on a perdu la mémoire, on ne peut même pas parler de la réalité avec quelqu'un d'autre!

-Et qu'est-ce qui remet en question notre couple dans tout ça?

-Je suis allé sur ce jeu pour trouver quelqu'un, je t'ai trouvé mais à présent on ne peut plus en sortir! Comment veux-tu que je veuille continuer à vivre avec toi? A nous cacher parce que dans le jeu nous ne sommes pas censés être ensemble!

-Mais... On peut se montrer si tu veux!

-Et ton "grand-père", tu y penses ou pas? On se fera tuer par ce vieux fou.

-Mais on va sortir! Je t'assure qu'on va sortir! Viens on va voir le directeur et on essaye de voir tout ce qui pourrait être fait pour nous faire sortir! Tu sais comment ils sont ils ne pensent jamais au plus simple. On essayera de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un plantage du jeu.

-Très bien je veux bien qu'on essaye mais si ça ne marche pas, c'est finit. Je n'en peux plus Takuma." termina Senri en un soupire à fendre l'âme.

Takuma complètement paniqué se précipita sur ses affaires et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Senri, lui, se recoucha et décida de rompre si son blondinet revenait bredouille. Il ne voulait pas spécialement s'en séparer mais leur relation devenait impossible, surtout avec l'arrivée d'Akatsuki dans leur couple. Oh, il était d'accord, il éprouvait même un petit quelque chose pour le vampire mais ils ne pouvaient décidément plus se montrer comme un couple alors que dans la réalité ils auraient pu faire avec, même si l'acceptation aurait été dure par leurs proches.

Le blond quant-à lui se précipita dans les couloirs et arriva jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il frappa deux coups sur la porte et entra en trombe. Il fut complètement paniqué lorsqu'il aperçut le directeur seulement couvert de sa couverture habituelle assit sur le bureau avec Yagari Toga entre ses jambes.

-Je...pardon!" il referma rapidement la porte et s'adossa contre. Un rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté, puis il y eut des bruissements de tissus et finalement Yagari Toga ouvrit la porte du bureau, laissant entrer l'aristocrate qui se mit devant le directeur.

-Oui Ichijô ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Ce que vous avez fait sur les autres, le fait d'enlever la mémoire n'a pas marché sur nous. » Il en expliqua rapidement les raisons et expliqua aussi pourquoi il était là. Le directeur fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit la possible solution du vampire blond qui était particulièrement sérieux devant lui. Le blond lui commençait à se dire que personne n'allait l'écouter.

-Ce serait tellement stupide mais probable. Je me demande tout de même s'il ne va pas y avoir quelques soucis de transfert si ça marche. »

L'ordinateur du directeur se mit à faire un bruit étrange et ce dernier le regarda du coin de l'œil.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le message était intitulé : SORTIE, il se précipita dessus.

Devant lui s'étalait un rapport venant d'Akatsuki Kain :

**« Bonjour directeur, je suis là juste pour vous dire que nous savons comment sortir mais que cela ne sera pas sans sacrifice ou perte. Nous savons juste qu'il faut appuyer sur la touche Escape lorsque l'on est connecté à l'unité principale du jeu. On a réussit à retrouver Ichiru, il est transformé en vampire. **

**En appuyant sur la touche Escape on retourne à la maison, enfin normalement. Si tout se passe bien on sera entier en arrivant, s'il y a un souci, il se peut que l'on ne soit pas comme on était avant de partir, il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires. A vous de décider maintenant si vous souhaitez prendre le risque. **

**P-S : Normalement votre jeu ne risque absolument rien. **

**Akatsuki Kain » **

Le directeur regarda le jeune vampire devant lui avec des yeux admirateurs.

-Tu avais raisons. Par contre il se peut qu'il y ait des différences quand on sera rentré… Venez ! Je nous ramène à la maison immédiatement ! »

Le directeur se précipita vers une porte dérobée et l'ouvrit rapidement. La salle dans laquelle ils entrèrent tous était tapissée d'unités centrales.

Le directeur se plaça devant la plus grosse, brancha un clavier et sur un petit écran il put voir la mise en route de l'Académie Cross. Il attendit patiemment que l'écran d'accueil apparaisse et fou de joie son doigt vint heurter le bouton ESCAPE.

Il y eut une sorte de flash de couleur et toutes les personnes anciennement réelles tombèrent.

* * *

><p>Maxime se réveilla dans sa chambre, haletant. Il venait de faire un rêve particulièrement étrange. Il vérifia son portable à ses côtés et y vit un nouveau message.<p>

- Je me connecte aujourd'hui sur Académie Cross! Tu fais quoi ? » Il sursauta, cela commençait comme son rêve !

Il regarda plus attentivement son portable et remarqua que ce message datait de plusieurs semaines. Maxime fronça les sourcils et vint sur la page d'accueil, il eut un léger sourire en comprenant qu'il s'était simplement trompé de message.

Il vint sur le bon et put lire :

« Ohayô Kaname-kun… Je pars pour la France aujourd'hui, tu veux bien m'offrir le logement ? Tu me manques… Aishitteru. » Il regarda l'expéditeur et eut un léger sourire en voyant le nom : Zéro (Owari).

Il déposa son portable et partit se laver le visage. Tout avait changé depuis leur retour de leur petit voyage virtuel. Tout d'abord, il n'était plus Maxime, son corps avait maintenant l'apparence exacte de son personnage dans l'académie Cross. Il était devenu Kaname à part entière. Tout comme Kimi, la sœur de son japonais préféré, était devenue Ichiru, un homme. Et puis ils avaient perdus leur physique aussi, devenant tout simplement les jumeau Kiryu.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de beaucoup d'autre monde, mais Hanabusa avait lui aussi changé d'apparence, passant de crevette à Apollon, il était parti de son Angleterre chérie pour rejoindre l'ex fille. Kain quant-lui ressemblait déjà à son personnage avant, il avait juste embelli un peu plus. Par contre il ne lui avait pas dit s'il était parti rejoindre le couple japonais composé de Senri et Takuma. Peut-être est-ce en cours de réalisation qui sait ?

En fait, toute les personnes au courant de l'histoire et n'ayant pas perdu la mémoire dans le jeu avait changé en prenant l'apparence de leurs personnages. Tous les autres avaient simplement réapparu dans la circulation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Maxime ne savait pas par contre s'il y avait eu des dommages sur le jeu, ou la planète, le monde qu'ils avaient quittés. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était produit là bas. Avaient-ils changés le cours du temps en fusionnant deux mondes différents dont un virtuel ? Avaient-ils tués les habitants de cette planète/ de ce monde ?

Il soupira mais eut un léger sourire en admirant sa virilité dans la glace : plus personne n'osait se moquer de lui à présent, plus personne ne le négligé. Et en plus son amour venait le rejoindre…. Que demander de plus ?

**OWARI**

**A la prochaine et merci de m'avoir suivit!****  
><strong>


	21. BONUS

Bonus : Que sont-ils devenus ?

Bonus 1 : Retrouvaille

Un jeune blond au sourire craquant et aux beaux yeux bleus se pencha refaire son lacet qui ne souhaitait pas tenir en place. Il se fit rentrer dedans violemment par un passant et s'écroula sur le sol, la tête la première dans le bitume.

-Ita-ta-tai…

-Kami-sama, Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » s'écria une jeune fille, « confortablement » assise sur le derrière du pauvre homme.

Le jeune blond se releva lorsque le poids sur lui s'assit à côté sur le bitume.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas de mal. » susurra-t-il tout en pestant intérieurement contre les petites inconscientes aveugles et maladroites.

La jeune fille, d'une vingtaine d'année rougit en se rendant compte de la beauté du blond.

-Je m'appelle Miura... » se présenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire qu'elle espérait mignon et charmant.

-Et moi Pas intéressé » Répondit-il brusquement en s'époussetant avant de recommencer son laçage de chaussures. La jeune fille se sentit rougir brusquement et quelques larmes factices vinrent perler à ses yeux.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si méchant, je voulais juste vous payer un verre pour m'excuser… Et vous, vous…

-Moi ? Ecoute petite, je te dis que je ne suis pas intéressé. Tu m'es tombée dessus, ok. Tu t'es excusée, ok. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde et plus si affinité. On n'est pas dans un de tes mangas ou de tes dramas ridicules là. Youhou, it's the real life ! Wake-up ! »

Miura sentit un véritable sanglot arriver dans sa gorge. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Jamais au grand jamais on l'avait traitée comme ça ! Elle se sentait complètement humiliée.

-ANDREW ! » hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la rue. Le blond se retourna, ne faisant plus du tout attention à la fille gémissante à ses pieds. Il sourit et se retrouva rapidement avec un jeune homme sublime aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du blond et passa ses bras autour de son cou, tel un bébé Koala.

-Mon ange » murmura le dit Andrew et embrassant tendrement les lèvres de l'argenté.

La fille sur le sol, s'arrêta de pleurer avant de reprendre de plus belle. Pourquoi tombait-elle toujours sur des gays ?

L'argenté arrêta le baiser à l'entente de ce bruit fort désagréables et baissa la tête vers la pauvre chose sur le sol.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Y fait pas attention Ichiru, elle m'a fait le genre, je te bouscule, je m'excuse, on sort ensemble.

-Ridicule. » grogna l'argenté en embrassant son amant à pleine bouche. « Tes valises sont où ?

-Je les ai mises dans mon atelier. Ce serait plus simple si on habitait là bas, tous les deux…

-J'avais oublié que t'étais styliste… Ok ! Par contre, il faudra que j'aille à la maison de temps en temps, je dois donner à manger aux chats de Zéro. Il est parti rejoindre son petit français pour des vacances en amoureux. »

Ichiru se posa sur le sol et attrapa la main de son amant avant de partir joyeusement à travers les rues de Tôkyô jusqu'à son appartement.

La jeune fille au sol pleura de plus belle sous les regards étonnés et ahuris des passants autour d'elle.

* * *

><p>Bonus 2 :Acceptation<p>

Une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et la peau légèrement brunie par le soleil se regardait dans le miroir en face d'elle. Un grimace de dégoût défiguré son joli visage. Elle était horrifiée par ce qui s'était passé. Tout ça n'était pas prévu ! Pourquoi fallait-il que quelque chose d'aussi bizarre lui arrive à elle !

D'accord elle n'avait jamais été un exemple parfait de modestie et de gentillesse mais elle ne méritait tout de même pas ça ! C'était la pire infamie qu'on aurait pu lui faire…

Jamais elle n'avait été si humiliée de sa vie ! Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit devenue comme ça ?

Avant lorsque l'on s'arrêtait dans la rue pour la regarder passer, ça ne l'a gênée absolument pas mais là, à présent avec tous ces regards lorgnant et pervers, elle se sentait traquée.

Son corps était beau, ça elle pouvait l'avouer, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la regarder comme si elle était un bout de viande sans sentiment ! Mais merde à la fin, elle aimait les FILLES ! Que fallait –il dire d'autre ? Elle avait toujours aimé les filles mais à présent c'était devenu très compliqué. Elle ne pouvait plus draguée en haussant les sourcils ou en bombant ses muscles comme il… euhm… elle le faisait avant. Les filles la regardaient de haut comme si elle n'était qu'une peste ennemie, mais aucune ne la regarde comme une future petite amie.

Elle passa ses doigts sur ses joues et soupira. La vie ne lui faisait plus de cadeau. Elle était passée de beau male en chaleur et aux muscles légèrement surdimensionné et à présent elle ressemblait à une crevette avec des seins, des jambes galbées et douces. Elle avait le malheur d'avoir ses menstruations tous les mois, et franchement ça fait un mal de chien ces conneries, et de ne plus pouvoir voir sa famille puisque la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, elle faisait un mètre 80 et était un homme ! Alors au lieu devoir expliqué la vraie raison de ce changement que personne ne croirait, tant cette raison était inimaginable.

Oh bien sur elle pouvait faire croire qu'elle avait subie une opération de changement de sexe, mais personne ne le croirait vu la manière dont il traitait les filles avant.

Enfin bref, il était devenu une fille. Malheureusement n'étant pas intéressé par les hommes à l'origine, il se retrouvait à devoir aimer des filles qui elles sont hétéros…

Bon dieu, qu'il en avait marre ! Bien entendu tout le petit groupe qui a changé d'apparence était constitué de mecs gays qui se sont tous en couple entre eux !

Mais lui bien entendu n'avait pas pu rester comme il le souhaitait…

Le monde était d'une injustice tordante quand même…

-Yuki chérie ! tu viens à la plage ?

-Vas-y toute seule Amaya… Je me sens fatiguée. »

Amaya était sa colocataire. Sa nouvelle meilleure amie, la seule chose pour laquelle elle ne se suiciderait pas violemment. La vie était une chienne mais au moins il avait trouvait quelque chose de bien. Non… Pas il… Juste elle…

-Amaya ! Attends-moi j'arrive ! »

* * *

><p>Bonus 3 : …<p>

-Mmmmh…. Aaaaahhh… Oh mon dieu c'est si bon…. Oh je t'aime… Oui continu… Oooohhhh…

-Kaien… Tu es si beau….

-AAAaaaah…

Bref.

* * *

><p>Bonus 4 : Je, tu, il = NOUS ?<p>

Un jeune homme aux cheveux colorés en rouge foncé soupira dans les bras de son amant.

-Taku… Je m'ennuie.

-C'est toi qui ne voulait pas qu'on rejoue à l'académie cross. Tu te rends compte que je n'ai même pas lui demander son numéro de téléphone ? Je suis sur que l'on se serait bien amusé dans un couple à trois.

-Je suis désolé mon amour… C'est juste que ça me paraissait trop compliqué et puis je ne suis pas sur que ce site soit très bien protégé vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, j'aimerai autant évité que cela recommence. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

-Bien sur que non… Je trouve juste ça dommage de ne pas pouvoir revoir ce beau mec absolument craquant… En plus, tu te rends compte du bonheur d'avoir été dans ce jeu ?

-Euh.. Je ne vois pas trop là désolé.

-On n'a plus à refaire nos colorations tous les mois ! je vais resté blond à vie ! fufufu…

-Tu crois qu'il ressemblait à quoi avant d'être transformé ?

-A mon avis et au vu des photos qu'il y avait sur son ordinateur portable, il ressemblait à peu près à son avatar de jeu, un peu comme nous en fait ! Heureusement que tu ne t'ais pas fait moche et gros ! Imagine, tu te retrouvé dans une apparence horrible alors que tu es mannequin… ça aurait été horrible ! »

Senri soupira et embrassa les lèvres de son amour un peu trop excité à son goût depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans la réalité. Soudain ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée et sursautèrent légèrement.

-Bouge pas, j'y vais » Senri embrassa son amant passionnément puis se leva et enfila un boxer. Qu'importe l'identité de celui qui venait les dérangés de si bon matin, il n'allait pas se sentir gêné d'être quasiment nu devant lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il retint son souffle brusquement.

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme magnifique aux cheveux blonds/roux habillé d'une chemise blanche remontée sur bras et d'un jean Levi's bleu foncé, légèrement moulant. Le roux clair enleva ses lunettes de soleil et se mordit la lèvre avant de dire doucement.

-Salut… Euhm, je… » Il ne put en dire plus que déjà Senri l'attrapait par le col et l'embrassait langoureusement.

-Prends tes valises et rentre, on va fêter tout ça. Taku voulait à tout prix te revoir et m'en voulait de ne pas avoir prit ton numéro de téléphone. Je suis heureux que tu nous ais retrouvé !

-Ce n'était pas compliqué, vous ressembliez à votre avatar et vu que tu es mannequin, et lui assez connu pour ses livre… Enfin bref. » dit doucement le roux en posant ses affaires dans l'entrée.

-SEN ? C'était qui ? » s'exclama une voix douce depuis une autre pièce.

Senri plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en faisant un clin d'œil au roux. Ils se sourient et se déplacèrent jusqu'à la voix. Le roux vit Takuma, allongé sur le ventre sur un lit aux draps défait, complètement nu, et les jambes légèrement relevées qui faisaient un léger balancier enfantin.

Il ne résista pas et alla se placer sur les reins du blond.

-Sen ? Pourquoi tu t'es… ? » Takuma se tut lorsqu'il vit apparaître Senri en boxer juste devant sa tête.

Takuma se retourna d'un coup, délogeant l'intrus de ses reins.

-Aka-chan ! » s'exclama t-il en regardant le jeune roux à présent assis sur le lit à ses côtés. Il commença à rire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres fougueusement et de défaire la chemise encombrante.

* * *

><p>Fin des Bonus.<p> 


End file.
